Don't look back
by Galang
Summary: LAST CHAP!. Sasuke bersama Naruto dan Sakura berencana mendatangi sebuah desa yang konon katanya banyak hal mistis. Banyak juga orang yang mengatakan tak ada satupun manusia yang tinggal di desa tersebut. tapi kehadiran gadis bersurai indigo mengejutkan mereka bertiga. Remake Otherside (old mirror)
1. chapter 1

**Don't look back**

 **by galang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre: horror,suspense.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main chara:**

 **H.Hinata**

 **U.Sasuke**

 **U.Naruto**

 **H.Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **lost vilage**

Suara nafas yang terasa sesak karena dari tadi berlarian di sepanjang jalanan. Dan degupan jantung yang tak beraturan juga Mata yang tak hentinya memandang sekitar..

Tak peduli kemana langkah kakinya membawanya saat ini. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menyelamatkan dirinya. Ya selamatkan diri dari sesuatu.

Kakinya terus berpacu, seakan tak lelah, dan juga tak lupa lumpur menghalangi sedikit pergerakannya, dia sedikit berhati-hati akan setiap langkahnya. Mencoba menyeimbangi tubuhnya yang berlarian di jalan setapak yang agak licin.

Meskipun takut kini menguasai dirinya, pikirannya juga menuntutnya harus mempertajam kewaspadaannya, sehingga ia tidak gegabah saat berlari, dan mengakibatkannya jatuh terpleset.

Gadis itu berjuang, berlari menuju suatu tempat yang entah dimana, pikirannya saat itu tak fokus dibeberapa saat. Surai indigo dibiarkan tergerai, dan juga jaket putih yang tampak bercak darah disatiap bagiannya.

'kenapa tadi aku berbalik kebelakang, sial, aku jadi lupa semuanya' rutuknya dalam hati.

Sementara disekelilingnya sudah tercipta hawa yang sangat menyeramkan, seakan suasana saat itu sangat tak bisa dirasakan kehidupan, gelap dan hanya dibantu oleh sinar cahaya bulan.

Matanya tetap fokus kedepan, sesekali melirik kebawah, waspada jika ada sesuatu atau kayu yang akan menyandungnya.

Sebenarnya kenapa gadis ini? apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?.

Ternyata dari kejauhan terlihat sosok menyeramkan tengah melayang mengejar gadis itu. Sosok itu terasa sangat menyeramkan, matanya yang berwarna putih keseluruhan, tanpa pupil, Wajah yang pucat dan mulut yang menganga mengeluarkan darah yang berceceran di sekitar. Tampak juga gaun putih yang bernoda-kan darah seakan melayang, jika diperhatikan lebih seksama, ternyata sosok itu terpisah dari badannya, kepalanya tepat didepan tubuhnya yang memakai gaun putih, dan tubuhnya berada dibelakang kepala itu.

Rambut yang Hitam pekat berkibar saat kepala itu terus melayang di udara, sementara tubuhnya juga ikut melayang tepat berada dibelakangnya. Terdengar suara yang dikeluarkan dari mulut yang dipenuh darah itu.

"Hahahahahahahahah hahahahahahaha"

Suara tawa yang menggema di sekitar membuat suasana mencekam.

Sementara gadis yang tengah berlari itu merasa bulu kuduknya merinding ketika mendengarkan tawa itu. Seakan kepalanya membesar dan langkahnya terasa ringan. punggungnya seakan tertusuk oleh ribuan jarum saat merasakan hawa yang mencekam kini berada dibelakangnya. Tak ayal lagi, jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat, nafasnya seakan sesak, dan juga suaranya tak bisa ia keluarkan sama sekali.

Gadis itu berusaha menambah kecepatan langkahnya, sampailah sekarang dia disebuah gerbang yang terlihat sangat tua,ketika ia memasuki gerbang itu terpampanglah sebuah komplek yang dimana terdapat banyak rumah yang sudah tua.

'sudah dekat. sedikit lagi'

batinnya berkata, saat melihat rumah yang berjejer itu, ia membawa dirinya melewati di antara rumah itu, kemudian ia menemukan sebuah tangga yang menurun kebawah.

Ia susuri tangga itu, dengan tetap waspada, tanpa basa-basi lagi dia langsung melompat agar ia tak berlama-lama menuruni tangga saat dirasanya dekat dengan pijakan.

Dingin serasa menusuk tubuhnya, dan juga suara tawa yang kini semakin terdengar, tak memberanikan menoleh kebelakang. ia terus berlari menuju tempat tujuannya.

Disana... ya dia dapat melihat rumahnya dari ekor matanya. dengan sigap ia cepat-cepat berlari, saat ia melewati sebuah pohon, ia tak menyadari dari atas pohon tiba-tiba jatuh sesuatu dan bunyinya sangat keras. Ia dapat menebak apa yang jatuh itu, ia menghentikan langkahnya saat sesuatu itu sudah berada didepannya. dan kembali mengambil jalur lain untuk menghindarinya.

Sesuatu yang jatuh menimbulkan suara seperti tulang yang patah, tak salah lagi itu tubuh. sejenak sebelum mengabaikan tubuh itu, ia sedikit melihat sosok tubuh itu. tubuh yang kurus dan juga keriput, tak ayal baginya menebak itu seorang nenek-nenek, karena terlihat juga rambut yang putih sangat panjang.

Sementara itu terlihat tubuh yang kini bangkit dengan cepat kemudian berlari mengejar gadis itu. Dengan kaki yang kurus, dan juga punggung yang bungkuk, rambutnya yang putih. raut wajah yang kini terlihat marah, mata merahnya seakan terlihat menyeramkan dan kulit keriput.

Sosok itu mengejarnya dan sambil melemparkan batu pada Gadis yang terus berlari itu. sesekali bibirnya berwarna hitam itu bergerak, menyuarakan teriakan nenek-nenek yang persis kesetanan. tak jauh beda dengan suara teriakan nenek-nenek di rumah sakit jiwa.

Gadis itu tidak mempedulikannya, dan tak mau menoleh kebelakang, ia terus berlari, karena tujuannya sudah dekat.

Kini sampailah dia di depan pintu rumahnya, dengan nafas yang memburu, ia cepat-cepat merogoh kantong celananya guna mencari kunci. Ketika mendapati apa yang dia cari, dengan cepat dia memasukkan kunci itu kelobang yang ada dibawah kenop pintu, lalu memutarnya.

Braak!

Pintu tertutup. dan juga ikut menghilangnya sosok yang mengejarnya itu. kini dirinya berada di dalam rumahnya.

terasa nafas lega saat ia sekarang aman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Agustus,07,2016**

 **Aku Hyuuga Hinata, terjebak di desa bernama Kyaro town.**

 **Dimana sebuah desa yang diselimuti oleh kegelapan, desa yang sudah dihapus keberadaannya dipeta karena beberapa tahun yang lalu terjadi tragedi kutukan iblis.**

 **yang mengakibatkan semua penduduk desa ini mati dalam kegelapan.**

 **orang-orang mengira tak ada lagi yang selamat di desa ini.**

 **Aku kini terjebak di desa ini dan tak bisa keluar, jalan satu-satunya untuk keluar dari desa ini adalah, dengan menemukan cermin tua.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _A/N:waah buat fanfic lagi, kini genrenya horror, sebenarnya ini fict yang udah lama banget, salah satu fict colab dengan teman saya, dan saya berencana remake ulang. awalnya dulu dipublish di grup fb lovely fanfics of sasuhina. saya coba cari2 lagi fict itu, tapi udah tenggelem._**

 ** _fict ini dulu judulnya Otherside (old mirror)_**

 ** _tapi disini saya ubah jadi don't look back._**

 ** _yah segini aja dulu._**

 ** _makasih jika sudah sempat membacanya._**

 ** _dan saya juga Menerima. kritik dan saran atau flame._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't look back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by Galang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main chara:**

 **U.Sasuke**

 **U.Naruto**

 **H.Sakura**

 **H.Hinata**

 **.**

 **Genre:Suspense,Horror.**

 **.**

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto**

 **Chapter 2 : How?**

Sebuah mobil bus sedang berhenti di tepian jalan. Mobil bus yang berwarna Hijau tua itu menurunkan Tiga orang penumpang. Ketiga penumpang yang baru saja turun dari bus itu segera mengatur barang-barang mereka. Menyangkut tujuan mereka sudah sampai.

Bus itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Setelah sang supir sudah menurunkan penumpangnya di tempat tujuan. Tak lupa membunyikan klakson sebagai tanda akan pergi. Seseorang yang diturunkan tadi hanya melambaikan tangannya ke kiri dan kanan.

Tiga remaja, dua laki-laki dan satu perempuan.

Mereka bertiga kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dengan jalan kaki, memasuki jalan setapak yang di antaranya berjejer pohon-pohon rimbun.

Cuaca yang cukup panas dari terik matahari membuat gadis barambut merah muda itu agak mengeluh.

"Kenapa tadi tak bawa payung yah?" keluhnya sembari mengangkat pergelangan tangannya kejidatnya.

Serasa capeknya belum hilang sebab melakukan perjalanan jauh dari kota sampai ke tempatnya sekarang ini. Dirinya berada paling depan, seakan dirinya lah sebagai pemimpin jalanan.

Sedikit-sedikit ia menengok kebelakang untuk memperhatikan ke dua pria yang berbeda warna rambut itu. Satunya berambut kuning yang terlihat sedang bersemangat.Lihat saja dia tak tampak capek meskipun dipunggungnya ada tas ransel yang berat. Sementara disamping kanan pria berambut kuning itu, seorang lagi berjalan santai. Entah raut wajahnya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.Rambut hitamnya yang agak panjang bergerak bebas mengikuti arah angin.

"Hey kalian berdua" ucapnya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Otomatis keduanya juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Gadis itu berbalik, ia melepaskan jaket hitamnya dan kini tinggal kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih.

"Apa kalian tak kasihan melihatku membawa tas yang besar ini? " ucapnya sambil menunjuk tas yang cukup besar. terpaksa ia jatuhkan ke tanah.Masalahnya dirinya sudah tak cukup kuat membawa tas itu.

Sementara kedua pemuda itu hanya menatap bosan temannya.

"Hey Sakura, kau terlalu banyak bawa barang, itu sampai menyusahkanmu tau" kata temannya yang berambut kuning pada Gadis yang ternyata namanya adalah Sakura.

"Aku ini perempuan, jadi wajar membawa perlengkapan banyak, tidak seperti kalian yang mempunyai kebutuhan sedikit" jelas Sakura sambil mengikatkan kedua lengan jaketnya dipinggang.

"Sakura, apa kau tahu? kita ini tidak mau rekreasi atau semacamnya, pikirku saja rasanya kita cukup bawa yang dibutuhkan saja" balas temannya lagi yang berambut kuning.

"Naruto, laki-laki dan perempuan itu beda, jadi kau mana bisa mengerti" Sakura merogoh kantong celana jeansnya mencoba mencari sesuatu.

Sementara anak laki-laki berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto hanya pasrah dengan penjelasan gadis didepannya itu.

"Hey teme, bukannya kau yang mengusulkan perjalanan ini hah? jadi kau saja yang membawa tasnya Sakura" perintahnya dengan tampang lesuh pada temannya yang disamping.

"Hn baiklah, lagi pula tasku juga tak terlalu berat" ucap teman Naruto dan kemudian mengambil tas Sakura.

"Hmm Sasuke disini tak ada signal, atau ponselku yang bermasalah? coba lihat ponsel kalian" ucap Sakura pada temannya yang barusan mengambil tasnya, tentu saja itu juga ditujukan pada Naruto.

Orang yang dipanggil Sasuke juga mengecek ponselnya. Begitupun Naruto, tapi sama saja semuanya tak ada signal.

Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana hitamnya. Sambil menenteng tas Sakura, ia melirik pada Naruto. Naruto yang diperhatikan kini memberikan senyuman pada temannya itu, seakan menjawab tatapan sasuke.

Sasuke beralih menatap Sakura yang sedang mengangkat tangan kanannya sambil memegang ponsel, bermaksud untuk mencari signal.

Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya. Ia juga menatap balik Sasuke kemudian berkata.

"Sungguh, tak apa Sasuke, aku dan Naruto ikut denganmu karna keinginan kami, bukan paksaanmu, jadi jangan merasa tak enak" kata Sakura sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantong celananya.

Sasuke hanya diam, tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Jujur saja ia tak merasa enak pada dua rekannya ini. Sakura dan Naruto adalah sahabat Sasuke dari kecil hingga sekarang mereka terus bersama. keduanya tahu jika Sasuke itu menyukai hal yang mistis. dan disinilah mereka sekarang, di sebuah tempat yang entah apa namanya.

berbekal pengetahuan dari sang supir yang barusan mereka tumpangi bisnya.

Jika ditanya apa alasan mereka kemari. entah Naruto ataupun Sakura tak punya jawaban itu. Tapi Sasuke lah yang jadi alasan mereka kemari. mereka berdua hanya mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka juga berpikir ini sebagai liburan mereka setelah melewati ujian final dikampus yang membuat mereka suntuk. Lain halnya Sasuke, dirinya hanya ingin melihat seperti apa desa itu. mengenai Desa tersebut, ia hanya mendengarkan dari penuturan beberapa orang yang sempat ia tanyai. Rasa penasaranpun menggelitiknya untuk mendatangi Desa itu. yah desa yang dikenal sangat angker, bahkan tak sekalipun ada di peta. Desa Kyaro.

"Hey ayo cepat kita berangkat, kata pak supir tadi lurus saja kan? hanya melintasi jalan ini, kita pasti sampai ke Desa itu" ucap Naruto.

"Hmm iya, setelah nanti kita buat tenda disana" kata Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati Naruto dan Sakura, ia berinsiatif untuk memipin jalan.

Ketiganya pun kini melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Melewati jalan setapak yang beriringan dengan deretan pohon juga semak-semak diantaranya. Beberapa pohon itu ada yang tumbang, dalam pikiran mereka mungkin itu ulah penebang kayu.

Diperjalanan juga tak luput dari suara cicitan burung-burung yang hinggap didahan pohon. Naruto yang kini sejajar berjalan bersama Sakura terlihat menguap, sementara Sakura tak henti-hentinya memandang keadaan sekitar.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkesan Santai.lihat saja pakaian mereka. Sasuke memakai kaos Hitam polos dan menggendong tas ransel krem dipunggungnya, celana puntung berwarna hitam jadi serasi dipadukan dengan bajunya, sepatu sport berwarna putih dan bercorak hitam semakin lengkap stelannya kini.

sedangkan Naruto, ia memakai kaos Orange yang didepannya bergambar sebuah lingkaran berwarna putih, ia juga mengenakan celana puntung hitam dan sepatu sport putih.

Ketiganya terus berjalan. Sesekali Naruto mengeluarkan candaannya yang membuat Sakura dan Sasuke terhibur. Kadang juga menceritakan beberapa kegiatannya di kampus. Biasa Sakura gantian bercerita. banyak hal yang ia lalui selama ia bersahabat dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sementar Sasuke hanya diam, ia hanya jadi pendengar baik untuk kedua sahabatnya itu.

Semakin jauh jalan mereka, semakin berubah pula tempat yang mereka lewati. Kini mereka seperti berada disebuah Hutan.Jalan setapak yang membawa arah itu perlahan-lahan mulai hilang. Mereka juga melewati beberapa batu yang cukup besar dan juga terlihat beberapa ukiran aneh di batu itu, kesannya sangat menyeramkan. Sakura yang tadi semangat berceloteh kini terdiam, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Sakura sadar jika perjalanan mereka akan seperti ini. tapi ini kemauannya yang bersih keras untuk ikut.

Terdengar suara gagak menggema di hutan itu. Yang terlihat dipandangan mereka kini hanya pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi. Beberapa pohon itu diikat dengan tali shimewa. Naruto sedikit bergidik jika memandang pohon-pohon itu. mereka seperti di awasi oleh Pohon-pohon yang cuma diam ditempat itu. Suasana seakan berubah. Kini mereka bertiga mulai diam dalam sunyi, dan hanya terdengar suara langkah mereka yang melangkah, menginjak dedauanan kering yang gugur dari pohon-pohon itu. Batu-batu dengan ukiran aneh itu seperti menyembunyikan sebuah makna. Tak ada lagi suara kicauan burung yang indah. Keadaan sekitar mendung karena sinar matahari dihalau oleh rimbunnya pohon-pohon itu. Sehingga menambah kesan yang mencekam di hutan itu.

Tak ada yang mau mengeluarkan suara. Mereka bertiga masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka sendiri. Bayangan-bayangan dari berbagai kepala mereka serasa semakin mendukung situasi saat ini. Perasaan takut yang menguasai isi pikiran yang membuat kita tak bisa berpikir positif lagi. apa yang biasa dipikirkan itu? dalam diam coba melawan pikiran itu, bayangan akan sosok yang akan tiba-tiba muncul. Atau sebuah suara yang mungkin akan terdengar samar ditelinga,suara geraman atau suara tangisan. Beberapa kali coba membuang pikiran itu agar tak mengganggu keadaan mental. Tapi percuma saja.

Bayang-bayang itu tetap akan terpikirkan jika suasana yang sekarang seperti ini.

Sasuke memang merasa cukup aneh dengan keadaan sekitar. Dirinya berpikir ini masih siang. Tapi kenapa suasana sudah menjadi tak enak seperti ini. tapi semakin ia cuek karena ini semua hanyalah permainan pikiran yang semakin menjadi-jadi. apalagi saat panik, segala persepsi atau terkaan serasa menjadi nyata. Dirinya coba berhenti sejenak dari perjalanan, dan kedua temannya yang dibelakang juga berhenti. Sasuke menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang untuk melihat dua sahabatnya itu.

Keduanya memasang senyum. Sampai sasuke pun ikut tersenyum. Ia rasa semua baik-baik saja. senyuman yang ia berikan pada dua temannya dibelakang adalah untuk meyakinkan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja. tapi ia tak memungkiri jika kedua temannya itu tengah menahan ketakutan, terlihat dari wajah pucat mereka. Sasuke membalikkan lagi kepalanya menghadap depan.

Sebuah tangan memegang pundak Sasuke dari belakang. Ia tahu jika itu adalah tangan Sakura. ia memegang tangan yang ada dipundaknya itu. yah benar saja tebakannya jika itu tangan Sakura. Terasa dari jari-jemari kecilnya yang halus. ia tahu maksud Sakura. Mungkin agar dirinya tak usah merasa tak enak hati sudah membawa mereka untuk melakukan perjalanan konyol ini. Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, ia masih memegang tangan yang bertengger dipundaknya itu. Dalam hati ia bersyukur memiliki teman seperti Naruto dan Sakura. Seseorang melangkah mendahuluinuya, dan itu adalah Naruto. Masih memegang tangan dipundaknya, ia coba berbalik kebelakang.tapi sebelum ia berbalik, Sakura sudah mendahuluinya dan berjalan bersama Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam, nafasnya tercekat. Dirinya yang tadi berniat berbalik kebelakang tiba-tiba ia urungkan. Karena ia masih memegang tangan yang berada dipundaknya itu.Sementara kedua temannya sudah berada jelas didepan matanya. Lantas siapa dibelakangnya?...

Ia lepaskan pegangan itu. Dengan cepat ia kumpulkan keberaniannya.dan ia langsung memutar badannya untuk melihat siapa dibelakangnya...

Nihil... tak ada apapun selain Pohon-pohon. Pandangannya menerawang kesana-kemari, bulu romanya kini terasa dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahinnnya.

"Sasuke? oy kenapa diam" itu suara Naruto yang memanggilnya.

Sasuke menatap dua sahabatnya itu. Mencoba mencari kepastian jika mereka melihat sesuatu. Tapi nihil, pancaran mata kedua sahabatnya itu seakan biasa saja dan tak terjadi apapun. Dia mencoba mengacuhkan apa yang terjadi barusan.

Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya. mereka bertiga masih terdiam dalam keheningan itu. tak ada yang berbicara, hanya suara langkah mereka yang terdengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kini sampailah mereka bertiga di sebuah gerbang yang nampak tua. Gerbang yang masing-masing telah berdiri sebuah palang dan disampingnya terdapat pagar beton yang sepertinya menutup apa yang di sembunyikan didalamnya.Terlihat tua, termakan usia, lihat saja dinding-dinding yang sudah menghitam seperti terbakar. Sebagian catnya mengelupas, ditumbuhi akar-akar pohon yang menyelimuti dinding itu. Sementara kayu palang yang ada dua masing-masing di sisi kiri dan kanan tampak telah lapuk. Disampingnya terdapat sebuah papan nama yang berdiri dengan bantuan sebatang kayu yang juga usang. Dipapan itu tertulis. Kyaro town.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai teman-teman" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa.

Sasuke mengamatinya, raut wajahnya terlihat biasa saja saat memperhatikan gerbang itu. Memang terlihat tua dan juga tercium bau dedaunan yang kering.

Sementara Sakura hanya diam. dirinya tampak sedikit takut tatkala memandang gerbang itu. Ia Menelan ludahnya saat melihat tulisan di papan tepat samping kiri mereka.

 **KYARO TOWN**

Mereka bertiga memasuki gerbang itu dengan perasaan was-was. Sasuke coba melihat apa didalamnya. dan jelas terlihat beberapa rumah kuno berderetan. Rumah yang sudah tak layak dihuni, tak ada yang rawat. Sambil memperhatikan rumah-rumah itu, mereka juga mencoba menyentuh dinding rumah yang sudah lapuk itu. Tak ada kehidupan disini. Hanya kesunyian dan kehampaan saat mereka merasakan aura dari desa tersebut.

"Sasuke apa disini ada orang yah?" kata Naruto mencoba memecah keheningan yang ada.Dirinya sendiri cukup tak enak memandang rumah-rumah itu.

"Dari yang kudengar, tak satupun ada yang tinggal disini" Ucap Sasuke yang menghentikan kegiatannya meraba-raba dinding rumah itu. kemudian beralih menatap kedua temannya.

Sakura nampak diam saja. mati-matian ia coba menahan rasa takutnya. dirinya pucat seakan tak mau tahu apa yang terjadi pada desa ini.

"Yang kudengar dari cerita orang. disini pernah terjadi pembunuhan massal. semua warga mati mengenaskan dan entahlah apakah rumor tentang kutukan iblis itu ada benarnya" jelas Sasuke

Kedua sahabatnya memperlihatkan gelagat yang berbeda saat mendengar cerita itu. Sakura jelas sekali terlihat ketakutan dari raut wajahnya. Sementara Naruto hanya diam menantikan cerita lanjutan dari Sasuke.

"Konon katanya, disini sering sekali terjadi penampakkan, tapi aku kurang yakin karena hal itu hanya kudengar dari cerita orang. tapi yang menjadi inti dari pembunuhan ini adalah... " Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. ia menatap kedua temannya untuk mendapat izin melanjutkan ceritanya.

Sakura diam, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Sementara Naruto masih menatap Sasuke yang ada didepannya, kemudian ia menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"Sosok hantu perempuan yang bersarang di sebuah cermin tua. percaya atau tidaknya gosip ini, tapi entah kenapa aku sangat penasaran ingin menyelidikinya".

Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam. sementara Sakura cukup takut mengeluarkan suara. pandangannya sedikit menerawang ditiap sudut desa yang terdapat sebuah kolam yang sudah menghitam airnya. pikirannya menerka-nerka apa yang ada didalam kolam itu? apakah tengkorak manusia?.

Angin berhembus seakan menerpa tubuh mereka.Sensasi dingin terasa menusuk dikulit. tak sadar jika ini sudah sore.

Desa ini tampak tersembunyi dari dunia luar. Eksistensinya terhalau pada sebuah hutan yang seakan menyelimuti desa ini. Desa yang sudah ditinggali zaman yang semakin modern, desa yang sudah tak terjamah oleh sentuhan Manusia, desa yang juga telah dihapus keberadaannya karena menyimpan segala misteri atau urban legend di riwayatnya.

"Hari sudah sore, sebaiknya kita mencoba mengelilingi desa ini. mungkin masih ada tempat yang layak kita singgahi" usul Sasuke pada kedua temannya. Keduanya menurut saja. Mereka mempercayakan perjalanan ini pada Sasuke.

Mereka mengambil jalan di antara rerumahan tua itu. Suara derap langkah yang menginjak tanah yang sedikit becek menyulitkan langkah mereka. Terlihat dari masing-masing sepatu mereka yang ditempeli lumpur. Ketika melewati jejeran rumah yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan. mereka menemukan tangga yang lebarnya cukup luas. Mereka menuruni tangga itu dan terus berjalan.

Sampai pada saatnya mereka menemukan sebuah rumah. Rumah yang keberadaannya lain diantara rumah tua itu. meskipun rumah itu nampak tua, tapi entah kenapa rumah itu tampak beda dipandangan mereka.

Mereka menghampiri rumah itu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOK TOK...

"Apakah ada orang didalam? " ucap Naruto sambil mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Sasuke mengamati rumah itu. meskipun tak mungkin ada orang di dalam rumah ini. apa salahnya untuk mencoba.

"Permisi... "

Tak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah itu sehingga mereka menyudahi mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Memang tak ada orang disini" kata Sasuke. dirinya mencoba memegang gagang pintu itu, mencoba untuk membukanya.

Ceklek...

Terkunci.

"Sudahlah sebaiknya kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya kita menginap"

kata Naruto berniat pergi dari situ. tapi sebelum Naruto berniat melangkahkan kaki dari situ Sasuke langsung mencegatnya dan berkata:

"lihat alas kaki itu, sendal itu tampak masih baru" ucap Sasuke. Dibawah pintu itu tepat didepannya ada sebuah alas kaki yang dibagiannya terdapat lumpur yang sebagiannya sudah mengering, sementara bagian lain masih basah. Sasuke menerka bahwa sendal ini baru habis digunakan semalam. jelas nampak pijakan kaki yang tercetak disitu.

"Pasti didalam ada orang" ucap Sasuke berpikir sambil memegang dagunya.

Sekali lagi mereka mengetuk pintu itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata pov

Aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka. mereka belum juga beranjak dari situ. kudengar suara ketukan semakin keras. aku berpikir mungkin arwah itu ingin mengelabuiku dengan cara seperti ini. agar aku percaya dan membuka pintunya.

Tapi sedikit prasaanku yakin jika itu adalah manusia. Aku merasakan hawa dari balik pintu itu seperti aura yang baru. aku bingung harus bersikap seperti apa saat ini.

"Jika ada orang coba ketuk pintu ini dari dalam"

Terdengar suara berat yang lembut itu. aku berpikir ingin mengikuti intruksinya. Tapi entahlah, tersirat juga keraguan dalam diriku untuk mengikutinya. dan kuputuskan untuk diam saja.

End Hinata pov

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke menghela Nafas karna tak kunjung mendapat balasan, entah berapa kali sudah ia mengetuk pintu itu. Sementara kedua temannya yakni Sakura dan Naruto tetap diam. Sakura yang saat ini sedang memegang lengannya. dapat ia rasakan kuku Sakura menancap pada kulitnya. rasanya perih juga, mungkin temannya itu mengisyaratkan untuk beranjak dari situ.

Habis sudah kesabarannya.

"Baiklah kita pergi, mungkin memang tak ada orang" dimulut ia berkata seperti itu. Tapi entah kenapa prasaannya mengatakan bahwa didalam ada orang.

Mereka bertiga beranjak dari situ. mungkin mereka akan membuat tenda agar bisa beristrahat malam ini. Sementara hari sudah semakin sore. mungkin beberapa menit akan menjelang malam.

TOK...

Belum jauh dari rumah itu. Terdengar suara ketukkan dari dalam. Mereka bertiga kemudian berbalik lagi menuju rumah itu.

Sasuke kembali mengetuknya beberapa kali agar yang didalam mendengarnya.

"Hey apakah kau mendengar kami?" ucapnya agak keras sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Tolong buka pintunya" Ini Naruto yang bersuara.

"Jika kau mendengar kami, ketuk dua kali pintu ini" kata Sasuke lagi memberi kode orang yang didalam.

Tok tok...

Dua ketukan berasal dari dalam. Sasuke dan temannya sontak terkejut. berarti didalam ada seseorang. mereka terus mengetuk pintu itu.

"Bisakah kau membuka pintumu? kami permisi mau menginap malam ini kalau bisa" Kata Sasuke berharap orang yang didalam itu mau membuka pintunya.

Tak ada reaksi apapun, hanya keheningan. Sasuke habis kesabarannya. ia berpikir mungkin orang itu takut pada mereka.

"kami datang dengan baik-baik. kami dari kota, jika tak keberatan bolehkah kami menginap di rumahmu, hari sudah malam kami tak tahu harus kemana" Sasuke menunggu reaksi dari dalam.

Sementara Naruto sudah terlihat kesal.

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke menghela napasnya. mungkin orang ini harus diberi kepercayaan dulu.

"Apa kau laki-laki? jika ia ketuk pintu 2 kali. jika tidak ketuk pintu sekali" Sasuke mencoba berkomunikasi lewat ketukkan pintu itu.

Lama terdiam, tak kunjung mendengar suara ketukkan. Mungkin orang itu benar-benar tak mau mengikuti apa yang ia perintahkan.

"sudahlah Sasuke, ini sudah mau malam. sebaiknya kita bergegas" Sakura berkata dan berusaha mengajak Sasuke.

Tok...

Seketika itu mereka kembali penasaran. berarti orang didalam adalah perempuan.

"Nona anda tak perlu takut, kami memang bertiga. tapi salah satu dari kami ada perempuan juga. kami tak tahu harus bersinggah dimana, kau bisa mempercayai kami" bujuk Sasuke pada orang yang ia tak kenal itu. tapi tanda ketukkan tadi membuat ia tahu jika didalam itu adalah seorang perempuan.

"Hmm begini... berapa usiamu? maaf menanyakan ini, ketuklah pintu ini sebanyak usiamu. jika kau tak mau tak apa-apa. kami akan pergi" tawar Sasuke sekali lagi.

Terdengarlah suara ketukkan dari dalam, dalam hati Sasuke menghitung setiap ketukkan itu begitupula dengan Naruto dan Sakura.

terdengar ketukkan 19 kali.

"Ah 19 yah, kau seumuran dengan kami. percayalah kami tak berniat jahat, kami hanya ingin menumpang malam ini saja" katanya kali ini, tersirat sebuah keyakinan yang ia berikan pada orang yang didalam rumah itu.

Menunggu dan menunggu untuk kepastian yang tak jelas. Membuat kesabarannya di uji kali ini saat menunggu sang pintu terbuka. Sakura tak ikut andil dalam hal ini. Dia merasa bahwa ini semua sia-sia. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke barusan tak kunjung membuat sang pemilik rumah mau membuka pintunya.

"Hmm sudahlah Sasuke, sepertinya kita memang harus mencari tempat lain" ucap Naruto kali ini. Mencoba menyadarkan temannya itu untuk berhenti melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Sasuke hanya diam. ia membenarkan perkataan Naruto kali ini. tapi entah kenapa ia sangat penasaran dengan pemilik rumah itu. Tapi kali ini sudah cukup rasanya, lelah, dan tak ada hasilnya.

Mereka bertiga beranjak pergi dari rumah itu. Karna mereka tak mungkin mengharapkan orang itu mau membuka pintunya. Dirinya juga harus memikirkan teman-temannya apalagi Sakura, mungkin Sakura sudah lelah dan butuh istrahat.

Mereka bertiga berhenti tak jauh dari rumah tersebut. Mencoba membuat tenda sementara Naruto mengambil kayu-kayu yang ada disekitarnya. Mencoba mengumpulkannya agar dapat dibakar nanti dan bisa menghangatkan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata mendengarkan suara orang-orang itu. ia sedikit merasa bersalah. seharusnya ia membuka pintunya dan membiarkan mereka masuk. Tapi Hinata saat ini sangat tak bisa mempercayai apa yang ada diluar. Bisa saja itu ulah iblis yang mencoba mengganggunya. Tak mungkin ada orang yang berkeliaran disini selain dirinya.

Entah mengapa dirinya harus memastikan esok hari untuk mengecek orang itu. jika memang mereka masih ada berarti mereka adalah manusia. tapi jika sebaliknya berarti itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

Hinata sedikit mengingat peristiwa yang lalu saat ia hampir ditipu oleh ilusi iblis itu. Saat itu ia mencoba mencari sayur ataupun sesuatu yang bisa dimakan. Ya Hinata selama ini hidup sendiri. semua keluarganya tewas saat kejadian itu. dimana semua warga saling membunuh satu sama lain akibat kerasukan roh jahat.

Hanya dirinya yang selamat karena rumahnya sudah dikelilingi air suci yang disiram neneknya dulu. sebab itu hantu maupun iblis tak akan bisa menganggunya jika ia didalam rumah.

Kenapa sampai ayah dan ibunya tewas?.

Itu karena saat itu orang tuanya berada diluar rumah. Ia bersama neneknya dan adiknya berada di rumah. mereka memang tak menyaksikan langsung tragedi itu. Tapi mereka mendengarnya...

Ya mereka mendengarkan teriakan warga yang saling membunuh itu. Teriakan yang sangat menyayat hati, suara jeritan meminta ampun,suara tangisan menahan sakit. Semuanya menjadi satu. Hanya dengan mendengar teriakan itu dirinya pun dapat merasakan kekacauan yang sedang terjadi diluar pada waktu itu.

Ingatan itu kembali teringat lagi. Kenangan yang mungkin tak bisa ia hilangkan dalam memorinya dan membuat luka yang teramat sakit dihatinya.

Saat usai kekacauan itu, mereka mencoba melihat keadaan diluar. sontak mereka terkejut akan pemandangan yang tersaji didepan mereka. Banyat mayat yang berbaring ditanah. bau anyir seakan menusuk hidung mereka. Tubuh-tubuh yang tak lagi utuh dan beberapa benda tajam seperti, kapak, pisau, dan sebagainya berhamburan ditempat itu.

Genangan darah seakan menutup tanah itu. bagaikan kolam darah dan beberapa bagian tubuh terpampang sangat jelas di mata mereka.

Rasa mual saat memandangnya karena organ-organ tubuh seperti otak, ginjal,dan usus berserakan ditmpat itu.

Tempat itu bagaikan lautan darah dengan dipenuhi mayat-mayat.

Hinata kembali tersadar. ia memejamkan matanya berusaha membuang jauh ingatan itu. tragedi yang membuatnya sampai terjebak di desa ini dan tak bisa keluar.

Tapi itupun percuma. ia tetap saja mengingat kejadian itu di tiap harinya. Apalagi saat ia, neneknya dan adiknya coba melarikan diri dari desa ini. Namun sia-sia. Jalan keluar dari desa ini seperti tak ada dan tiba-tiba saja seluruhnya menjadi gelap gulita. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi malam. Tak ada lagi cahaya matahari, terang, kini semuanya terselimuti oleh kegelapan. Dan saat itulah ia harus kehilangan nenek beserta adiknya. Samar-samar waktu itu ia melihat seorang wanita berwajah setan menangkap nenek dan adiknya. ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Mencoba kembali ke desa dan berharap masih ada orang yang hidup.

Tapi sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut saat kembali didesa adalah...

Semua mayat yang terbaring ditanah itu menghilang. keadaan itu tiba-tiba bersih seperti tak terjadi sesuatu.

Hinata bingung. sebenarnya permainan macam apa yang dilakukan iblis ini.

Dan disinilah ia sekarang. terjebak di desa ini tanpa satu orang pun tahu. Makanya ia tak mempercayai suara orang yang barusan mengetuk pintunya. Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya ia berharap itu adalah manusia. yang mungkin bisa menyelamatkannya dari permainan gila ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah tiba, ketiga remaja ini sedang duduk berjejer didepan tenda mereka. Sasuke dikiri, Sakura berada ditengah dan terakhir Naruto. Mereka bertiga berdekatan sambil memandang kobaran api yang ada didepan mereka. ya setidaknya mereka hangat malam ini.

Sakura yang ditengah-tengah kedua lelaki itu saat ini memakai jaketnya yang hitam. dan juga sarung tangan, tak lupa ia mengenakan kupluk dikepalanya. Sementara Sasuke memakai sweater berwarna biru tua. Naruto memakai sebuah selimut yang ia bungkuskan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"hey Sasuke..." panggil Naruto yang masih setia memandangi kobaran api itu.

Sasuke tak bergeming. Ia hanya diam entah memikirkan sesuatu.

Walaupun tak dibalas Naruto tetap mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu kemari? " tanya Naruto. jujur ia heran dengan temannya yang satu ini. Ia masih bingung apa sebenarnya tujuan Sasuke datang kemari.

"Entahlah Naruto, walaupun aku menyukai sesuatu yang mistis. aku masih tak tahu apa sebenarnya tujuanku kesini" Jawabnya yang juga bingung.

Sasuke merasakan penasaran dengan desa ini saat mendengar cerita dari orang-orang.

Jujur saja dia sempat bingung saat mereka sampai tempat ini.

Sebenarnya bukan mereka saja yang berniat pergi ke desa ini. Tapi banyak orang yang sudah mencoba memasuki desa ini. tapi semuanya tak pernah pulang. Begitulah yang ia dengar dari orang-orang.

"Aku berpikir mungkin itu rasa penasaranmu Sasuke. apakah kau ingin melihat makhluk astral?" Terka Naruto mencoba membaca apa keinginan sahabatnya ini.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, sukses membuatnya ketakutan saat ini. Sakura merapatkan dirinya pada Sasuke.

"Bukan Naruto, aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu" Jawab Sasuke lagi. Ia melihat Sakura yang ketakutan semakin dekat dengan dirinya. Ia Merasa bersalah juga, seharusnya ia menolak keinginan gadis itu untuk ikut.

"Memastikan sesuatu? apa itu? " Naruto bingung dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"Entahlah... " hanya itu yang bisa Sasuke ucapkan. Dia tak ingin memberi tahukan apa sebenarnya tujuannya kemari.

Naruto tak bertanya lagi. ia kembali diam. meresapi keheningan malam itu, sampai saat ini tak ada kejadian yang ganjal. Sejujurnya Mereka sudah menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi malam ini. tapi tak ada satupun sesuatu yang aneh. Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan memasuki tenda saat api mulai padam. Kini mereka bertiga sudah siap untuk tidur. Sakura berada ditengah, sementara Sasuke dikiri, Naruto dikanan.

Sakura tak merasakan khawatir tidur bersama kedua sahabatnya ini, Meskipun mereka lelaki. Sakura sudah kenal mereka berdua. Naruto dan Sasuke bukanlah lelaki yang senang mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Mereka berdua betul-betul menjaganya dalam keadaan apapun.

Tak terasa rasa kantuk mulai terasa, semuanya memutuskan untuk tidur. Karena seharian rasa pegal mulai terasa. Satu hari melakukan perjalanan dimobil. dan berjalan cukup jauh memasuki hutan ini. Otomatis membuat tubuh mereka lelah dan juga perlu istrahat.

Sakura dan Sasuke tampak sudah tertidur. Tapi Naruto saja yang belum tertidur. Entah kenapa ia merasa tak bisa tidur kali ini. Sungguh dirinya benci saat seperti ini. Dimana hanya dirinyalah yang terjaga. Mencoba memejamkan matapun tak ada hasilnya. mencoba membuang semua pikiran agar rileks tapi tak ada juga gunanya. Terpaksa saat ini ia hanya berkeluh kesah pada diri sendiri.

Sunyi, tak ada suara apapun. Ia tampak sedikit heran dengan keadaan didesa ini. Apalagi desa ini dikelilingi hutan, pastinya akan ada suara hewan-hewan dimalam begini. tapi ini sama sekali tak ada. Desa ini terlalu sunyi pikirnya.

Itupun membuatnya sedikit takut, sebab kini api telah padam dan otomatis tak ada lagi penerangan. Keadaan sekitar mulai gelap. walaupun Naruto sudah membuka matanya tapi tetaplah kegelapan yang ia lihat. Ini terlalu gelap pikirnya. Ini sama saja membuat dirinya semakin tak enak, bagaimana jika ada orang jahat?, seperti difilm-film yang ia tonton. Lagipula saat ini banyak kabar berita yang mengabarkan maraknya penjualan organ tubuh manusia.

Ia jadi ingat waktu minggu lalu ia menonton sebuah berita tentang ditemukannya seorang wanita dikamar hotel yang sudah tak bernyawa. Wanita itu ditemukan didalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang, dan perutnya terdapat luka sayatan yang menurun dari dadanya. organ tubuhnya sudah tak ada. Sampai sekarang polisi belum menemukan sang pelaku.

Pikiran Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. ia berpikir bagaimana jika pembunuh itu berada disini? kemungkinan itu benar.karena tempat ini jauh dari eksistensi luar.

Naruto jadi ngeri sendiri, perasaannya mulai was-was. ia membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ia kini berusaha untuk tidur.

Sekarang tak ada apa-apa yang terdengar, Dalam selimut Naruto masih terjaga, ia berusaha untuk tidur tapi sia-sia saja. semua indranya saat ini sangat sensitiv. ia coba tenang agar pikirannya rileks. atau dia mungkin bisa mengingat-ingat hal yang lucu agar ia tak terlalu memikirkan sesuatu yang menakutkan.

 **BRUUKK...!**

Terkejut, kaget saat mendengat sesuatu barusan. sesuatu yang terjatuh dari atas entah apa itu. Naruto mulai cemas, pikirannya kembali membayang-bayangkan sesuatu yang menakutkan. Suaranya keras sekali. ia yakin mungkin teman-temannya mendengarnya juga.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... " ia coba memanggil nama temannya itu. berharap temannya mendengar panggilannya.

"Sakura... Sakura.. hey" tak berhasil, ia mencoba memanggil Sakura. Tapi hasilnya sama saja. mereka berdua tak menjawab panggilannya.

Saat ia mencoba memanggil kembali. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah dari asal suara yang jatuh tadi. Sontak Naruto menjadi panik dan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar ia tak bersuara. Ia membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Saat ini tubuhnya bergetar hebat, degupan jantungnya tak menentu. Ia berkeringat hebat saat ini, suara nafasnya dapat ia dengar dan ia mencoba mengecilkan suara nafasnya itu dengan cara manahan nafasnya. Terdengar suara jantungnya yang sangat kencang tak beraturan. Pikirannya menerawang berusaha menebak apa itu.

 **SREEEK... SREEEK**

Terdengar sesuatu yang seperti diseret. tak ayal lagi rasa takutnya ini. Ia coba dengan hati-hati menggeser tubuhnya agar berdempetan dengan Sakura. Sungguh ia tak peduli jika Sakura marah. Ini lebih menakutkan. Naruto berharap kedua temannya menyadari suara itu, dan langsung terbangun. Tapi harapannya sia-sia, dapat ia dengar nafas Sakura yang tenang dan juga suara dengkuran halus Sasuke. Gila pikirnya... kedua temannya tertidur pulas. ingin rasanya membangunkan mereka tapi seakan gerakannya terbatas kali ini.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? sial... apa itu'

Ia coba mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia menghitung dalam hati. mencoba dengan aba-aba itu agar bisa mengeluarkan suara.

'1... 2... 3'

"Akh... "

Tapi sayang suaranya tak mau keluar, ia saat ini terlalu takut sehingga ia lupa bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan suaranya. Seakan suaranya tercekat ditenggorokannya. Tapi dirinya tak menyerah, kali ini ia semakin berusaha mengumpulkan keberaniannya yang berangsur-angsur hilang itu.

'baiklah dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan memanggil Sasuke' katanya dalam hati.

'1. .2...3'

"Sas... k"

Tak bisa, suaranya seakan tertahan. Dan parahnya suara langkah itu seperti berlari menuju kearah mereka. terdengar sekali saat suara seretan itu semakin cepat. Dalam hal ini Naruto semakin panik. berusaha tenangpun mana bisa jika keadaan seperti ini.

Suara langkah itu kemudian berhenti. Naruto bisa menebaknya. dimana tepatnya suara itu berhenti. suara itu berhenti tepat disampingnya!.

Kini langkah pelan terdengar lagi. langkah itu menuju kedepan. Naruto takut saat ini. dirinya bergetar hebat saat mendengar suara res yang terbuka. itu tandanya tenda mereka sedang dibuka dari luar.

Apa yang dipikiran Naruto kini semakin kacau, ia serasa mau mati seakan tak bisa menghirup udara lagi. Terasa sekali cengkraman dipergelangan kakinya. perlahan ia merasa sesuatu memasuki selimutnya dari bawah. Ia beranikan dirinya kali ini. Ia mengambil Ponselnya dan langsung menyalakannya kemudian menyenter apa yang sedang masuk kedalam selimutnya itu.

Mata Naruto membulat. Jantungnya seakan mau copot dari tempatnya. Ia melihat seorang Nenek tua dengan rambut putih, Wajahnya tampak hitam dan keriput, matanya putih polos tanpa pupil. Sosok nenek itu menyeringai kemudian tertawa.

Naruto berteriak sejadi-jadinya...

"Aaaaah!!!... Sasuke... Sasuke toloong...! "

Dengan cepat Nenek itu mencekik leher Naruto sehingga ia tak mengeluarkan suara lagi. Naruto merasa seluruh darah bertumpuk dikepalanya, lehernya serasa terjepit dan tenggorokannya seakan mau putus.

Ponsel Naruto jatuh, tapi masih bisa menerangi keadaan sekitar. Sehingga dirinya masih bisa melihat sosok yang mencekiknya itu.

Nenek berwajah hitam legam itu kemudian membuka mulutnya dan...

 **BREESSSSHHHH...**

Ia memuntahkan darah ke wajah Naruto. Darah yang busuk sekali bau bangkai, serasa dirinya mau mual saat tak sengaja darah itu tertelan sebagian. Darah itu memenuhi Wajah Naruto. Berusaha Naruto mencoba melawan dengan memukul wajah nenek itu. Tapi percuma saja. Ia berharap kedua temannya menolongnya, tapi sama sekali ia tak merasakan gerakan dari kedua temannya itu.

 **JLEB...**

Habis sudah. Mata kiri Naruto ditusuk oleh sosok nenek itu dengan jari telunjuknya. Rasa perih yang luar biasa ia rasakan. ia tak bisa memberi perlawanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Halloo. oh yah buat john dan sarada makasih dah baca chapter pertama. ini sebenarnya fict udah lama banget. hanya saja waktu itu dipost di grup fb lovely fanfics of sasuhina. dan disini ceritanya agak berbeda. karena saya mengubahnya sedikit. bagi yang sudah mmbaca otherside (old mirror) pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi dalam cerita. tapi saya sudah bilang ini saya remake. pasti ada bedanya.** **Oh yah. dlu banyak yang tanya soal fict ini. kenapa desanya bernama Kyaro town?** **eeeeaaaa karna authornya suka main game suikoden 2. dan kebetulan itu desa yang paling sering disinggahi(karna tak tahu jalan)** **yup sekian.maaf banyak bacot.** **semoga fict saya menghibur.**

 **Bagi yang mau kritik dan saran saya terima termasuk flame.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't look back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by Galang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main chara:**

 **U.Sasuke**

 **U.Naruto**

 **H.Sakura**

 **H.Hinata**

 **.**

 **Genre:Suspense,Horror.**

 **.**

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Hyuuga Hinata**

"Naruto!! "

"Naruto... hey... Naruto bangun! "

Terdengar suara Sasuke yang mencoba membangunkan Naruto, Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, berharap pemilik tubuh akan bangun.

Sementara Naruto hanya meracau tak jelas dan masih menutup matanya, menggumamkan kata-kata yang sungguh membuat Sasuke dan Sakura bingung.

Mereka tahu saat ini Naruto mungkin tengah bermimpi, terlihat saat Naruto berbicara, berteriak, meminta tolong, tapi matanya masih tertutup.

"Baka!... bangun Dobe... hey" Sasuke menampar pipi Naruto agar segera bangun, tapi percuma saja.

 **Byuuuur!!**

Siraman air sukses mengenai wajah Naruto. Sasuke menengok kesamping dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah memegang botol minuman yang sudah kosong. siraman tadi berasal dari Sakura, berharap Naruto sadar.

Dan benar saja, setelah menyiramnya dengan air, Naruto langsung terbangun, membuka matanya dan menampilkan dua manik safirnya. reflek bangkit setelah kesadarannya pulih karena dikagetkan dengan sensasi lembab dan dingin menerpa wajahnya.

Naruto yang kalap dan panik saat itu langsung melayangkan tinjunya tanpa mencerna keadaan sekitar.

 **Buak!**

Sasuke yang paling dekat terkena pukulan Naruto dan sukses membuatnya tersungkur kebelakang.

"Hey apa-apaan kau Naruto! " teriak Sakura yang dengan cepat menghampiri Sasuke.

Naruto membulatkan matanya, otaknya sudah bisa mencerna keadaan sekitar. matanya terpaku pada Sakura yang kini membantu Sasuke bangun. Terlihat lebam diwajah Sasuke tepat dipipi kanannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan baka! " cerca Sakura lagi dan sedetik kemudian mencoba menyentuh pipi Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menahannya.

Naruto mangap, merasa otaknya tak bekerja, berusaha mencari kalimat apa yang harus ia keluarkan.

"Dobe kenapa kau memukulku?" tanya Sasuke sambil meringis sedikit.

"A... ah... anu... Sasuke... maaf aku langsung reflek" tergagap, seakan mulutnya susah sekali mengeluarkan kalimatnya.

Meski berusaha mencerna keadaan, tapi sebagian pikirannya masih melayang pada kejadian yang barusan dia alami. sedikit rasa lega terpatri dihatinya karena mengetahui itu semua hanya mimpi. Dan sedikit rasa takut karena merasa hawa tak enak pada Sasuke, mungkin dia akan mendapatkan balasannya.

 **Buak!**

Dan benar saja. Sasuke. membalas meninju Naruto tepat dipipinya.

Malang baginya yang kini tengah meringis memegang pipi kanannya. rupanya sangat menyakitkan mendapat pukulan yang akan ia tahu datang padanya, berbeda dengan yang tiba-tiba mendapat pukulan. pasti lebih sakit yang sudah menerka kejadian itu.

"Makanya jangan asal pukul saja Naruto" ucap Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang didepannya. mereka berdua kini sudah berada di luar tenda sementara Sakura masih berada di dalam tenda.mengingat hari sudah pagi.

Naruto hanya berjongkok sambil terus setia memegangi pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Teme aku itu reflek, aku pikir kau nenek-nenek yang ada dalam mimpiku tadi" terang Naruto, raut wajahnya tampak menahan rasa sakit yang terasa dipipinya.

"Dan kau dengan seenaknya memukul wajahku? " balas Sasuke sambil menunjuk bekas pukulan Naruto dipipinya.

"Yah... namanya juga kaget Sasuke, aku kaget tiba-tiba bangun seperti itu, dan tanganku bergerak sendiri" elaknya berusaha menjelaskan. tapi percuma saja, semuanya sudah terjadi. biarpun menjelaskannya sampai berdebat sekalipun tak akan menghilangkan rasa sakit dipipi masing-masing.

Sasuke diam, Naruto pun diam. Sasuke memakluminya karena barusan Naruto bermimpi buruk. toh dia juga sudah membalasnya, anggap saja semuanya impas.

Naruto sudah menceritakan prihal mimpinya tadi malam pada Sasuke dan Sakura. keduanya menganggap itu adalah bunga tidur, atau mungkin lelah, bisa saja akibat pikiran yang didoktrin oleh suasana yang mereka alami.

Malah Naruto mendapat Nasehat panjang dari Sakura, agar setiap tidur tak lupa untuk ber-doa agar dilindungi sang maha pencipta.

"Sudah jam 08.00, tapi kabut disini masih tebal" ucap Sasuke setelah melihat sekilas jam yang terlingkar ditangan kirinya.

"Dan juga terasa dingin sekali... brrr" Naruto menimpali sambil memeluk tubuhnya.

"Naruto..." panggil Sasuke.

Naruto tak menjawabnya, ia hanya menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Kita pergi mencari sumur disekitar sini, agar bisa membersihkan tubuh kita"

"Kau saja Sasuke, ini masih dingin sekali, apa kau tak liat kabut-kabut tebal ini" Naruto seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang masih tebal, apa kau lihat persediaan air kita juga terbatas" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk beberapa botol air mineral yang teronggok didalam tenda.

"Sasuke disini masih dingin, kita tunggu saja dulu matahari" Naruto tak mau kalah, berniat meninggalkan Sasuke dan beranjak dari situ.

"Hey Dobe, jangan seperti itu, ayo sekarang cepat ikut aku" paksa Sasuke yang sudah menarik ujung baju Naruto.

"Apa kau tak bisa mengerti keadaan baka! kubilang kabut masih tebal, aku juga kedinginan" bentak Naruto kesal, menoleh kebelakang dan menarik tubuhnya kasar agar pegangan Sasuke lepas.

Naruto menatap intens Sasuke, Sasuke nampak berbeda, terlihat dari wajahnya yang pucat hampir menyerupai kertas, dan terdapat lingkaran hitam di bagian matanya meskipun samar.

"Baiklah, biar aku sendiri saja"

"Hoy, jangan keras kepala Teme, ini bukan Konoha. apa kau mau tersesat? jangan seenaknya begitu" teriak Naruto saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah meninggalkan tenda.

Sasuke tak menanggapinya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya, hal itu berhasil membuat Naruto geram, dan langdung mengikutinya.

"Sakura, aku dan Sasuke pergi mencari air dulu" teriaknya tanpa menoleh. berharap Sakura mendengar Suaranya. kemudian berlari mengejar Sasuke yang nampak sudah jauh.

Sementara di dalam tenda, Sakura tengah asik mengobrol dengan seseorang. seseorang?.

"Naruto itu aneh, Sasuke-kun kan ada disini, ne Sasuke-kun apakah tak apa membiarkannya pergi sendirian?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn padahal tadi ia menolak saat ku ajak " balas Sasuke sambil membereskan alas tempat mereka tidur.

 **oOo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto pov

Aku terus mengikutinya berjalan, entah kenapa dia seakan melangkah pasti seakan mengenal tempat ini. Cih si Teme ini menyusahkanku saja. dan lihat sifatnya itu, sudah kutebak si kepala ayam ini tengah merajuk.

"Hooy Teme, apa kau mendengarkanku?" ku teriakkan lagi suaraku, seakan tenggorokanku terasa kering karena dari tadi berteriak.

Dia mengacuhkanku lagi...

ku langkahkan kakiku secepat mungkin agar sejajar dengannya. Tapi entah kenapa aku tak bisa menyamainya. Aku berlari berharap dapat mengejarnya... aneh sungguh aneh, dia hanya berjalan dan aku berlari, tapi aku tak bisa dekat dengannya, malahan semakin lama ia terasa jauh dalam pandanganku.

"TEME!! " kuteriakkan lagi suaraku berharap ia mendengarnya, tapi nihil, aku terus berlari agar bisa mendekatinya. Berlari dan berlari sampai letih menguasai tubuhku.

Aku berhenti, nafasku tak beraturan, kakiku lemas meminta untuk istrahat. entah kenapa dingin semakin terasa dibagian tengkuk, kabut nampak semakin tebal. Kutatap punggungnya yang semakin jauh itu, lama kelamaan ia menghilang ditelan kabut.

"Sialan, akan ku hajar anak itu" geramku, emosi seakan memenuhi hatiku saat ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku segera berlari, memaksakan kakiku untuk bergerak cepat walau sudah sampai batasnya. Entah kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang, prasaanku mulai tak enak, luapan emosi tergantikan dengan kekhawatiran yang tinggi. Kabut seakan menyelimuti sekitar membuat pandanganku terasa kabur.

Suara kakiku yang yang terdengar, nafasku memburu, rasa panas mulai menjalari kepalaku. tubuhku seakan menolak untuk bergerak. Tapi ku acuhkan demi mengejar sahabatku itu.

Aku tak melihat apa-apa selain kabut, pandanganku terus terarah kedepan berharap melihat punggung Sasuke yang dibaluti kaos hitam.

Aku terus berusaha, berdoa dalam hati, memohon agar tak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Karena saat ini, entah kenapa aku merasa khawatir dan kabut-kabut itu membuatku sangat takut.

"Sasuke! Dimana kau?"

Tak kupedulikkan tenggorokanku yang mulai sakit akibat berteriak.

"Sasuke! tolong bersuaralah! jangan bercanda"

Tak kupedulikan kakiku yang minta istrahat.

"Kumohon! kumohon! Jawab Sasuke!"

Tak kupedulikkan suaraku yang mulai bergetar.

"Dimana... dimana kau Sasuke... "

Tak kupedulikkan isakkan tangisku yang sudah seperti bocah ingusan.

"Bersuaralah... Sasuke, kau ada dimana? jangan seperti ini... kumohon"

yang pasti saat ini, aku sangat...

Takut... dan suasana seakan mencekam.

 **Bruuk**

Aku tersungkur karena langkahku yang mulai goyah, daguku terasa perih ketika menyentuh tanah yang lembab, telapak tanganku lecet bergesekkan dengan kerikil kecil.

Berusaha bangkit lagi, seketika aku kelelahan. tubuhku menolak perintah otakku, nafasku sesak, aku menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin.

Kuterawang depanku sekali lagi, aku tak melihat apa-apa selain kabut yang tebal. Rumah-rumah yang seharusnya berjejeran nampak menghilang karena adanya kabut ini.

 **Crik... crik... crik**

Apa itu?

seperti suara percikkan air, suaranya berasal dari samping kiriku.

 **Byuur...**

Sekarang suara guyuran air, sangat jelas tertangkap ditelingaku, suaranya agak jauh. Aku penasaran... tapi tetap saja aku takut. Apakah ini mimpi? tapi aku sudah terbangun tadi.

Dengan berani kulangkahkan kakiku ke arah suara itu, satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, terasa berat.

Entah dapat dorongan dari mana setelah langkah keempat, penasaranku jadi tinggi dan menimpa rasa takutku. seperti ada sesuatu yang memanggilku, Aura yang seakan menjanjikan kalau semua baik-baik saja, tersirat rasa kenyamanan dihatiku ketika meneruskan langkahku. Aku tak letih lagi, nafasku seakan tenang, jantungku berirama pelan. ku ikuti naluriku untuk terus menuju ke sumber suara.

Saat sampai di tempat asal suara. Semuanya terlihat jelas dimataku, tak ada lagi kabut yang tebal, Aku terkejut dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan dihadapanku saat ini.

Seorang Wanita berendam dikolam yang ditumbuhi bunga disekeliling kolam itu. Wanita itu berendam sebatas dada, ia memunggungiku. terlihat punggungnya yang putih segar, rambutnya diikat, tangannya seakan mencipratkan air ketubuhnya.

Bisa kutebak wanita itu sedang telanjang. Dadaku terasa sejuk melihat pemandangan itu. Mungkin ini tak sopan karena melihat Wanita yang tengah mandi, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa santai saja.

"Nona... " aku memanggilnya.

Ia berbalik perlahan...

Aku tambah terkejut, Nafasku memburu, mataku terbuka lebar, kurasakan jantungku kembali berdegup kencang setelah melihat wajahnya... dia... dia...

Sangat Cantik...

Ia tersenyum, bibir ranumnya sangat menggoda, alis matanya, hidung mancung itu, oh... sungguh sempurna ciptaan tuhan ini.

Ternyata kolam itu tak dalam, begitu pikirku saat kulihat ia mulai berdiri dan menampakkan sebagian tubuhnya, hanya sebatas perutnya yang terendam air.

Aku kembali disuguhkan pemandangan yang membuatku seperti tersengat aliran listrik, tubuhku menegang kala memperhatikan betapa putihnya tubuh wanita itu. Buah dadanya yang tampak kenyal seakan memanggil tanganku untuk membelainya. Wanita itu tersenyum nakal padaku.

Aku melupakan tujuanku, apa yang sempat kupikirkan kini terganti oleh nafsu yang semakin meninggi, birahiku bergejolak, darahku seakan berdesir.

Tak pikir panjang lagi, dengan cepat kulepaskan semua pakaianku, sehingga aku tak memakai sehelai benang pun.

dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa dikomando kakiku langsung bergerak membawaku bergabung kekolam itu.

Ketika menginjakkan kakiku masuk kekolam aku tak mencapai dasarnya, serasa aneh saat kedua kakiku sukses kuceburkan di kolam itu. Aku tak bisa menapaki kakiku, aku serasa mengambang, tubuhku tenggelam.

Wanita itu memelukku, aku merasakan sensasi yang sangat dingin ketika dadanya rapat dengan dadaku. ia mencumbuku dengan kasar, memagut bibirku dengan buas. Kubalas pagutannya itu dengan menghisap bibir bawahnya, lidahku mengerayang tak jelas mengubek-ubek mulutnya.

tanganku bergerak kedadanya, ku ramas buah dadanya dengan kedua tanganku. sungguh nikmat, buah dadanya terasa kenyal dan masih kencang. pikiranku sudah tak menentu, yang kupikirkan saat ini hanyalah memuaskan nafsuku.

Aku ingin menyudahi percumbuan itu, berniat menghisap puting-puting buah dadanya yang menegang. tapi ia menahan kepalaku dan terus memagut bibirku, aku tak mampu menyeimbanginya, ia sangat ganas menghisap bagian bibirku, seakan bibirku seperti sebuah ice cream.

Lama kami bercumbu, pasokan udara semakin menipis, aku merasa sesak. aku berinsiatif untuk menghentikannya agar dapat menghirup udara. Tapi Wanita itu semakin gencar mencumbuku, dia semakin merapatkan ciuman kami, aku semakin sesak. Aku tak bisa bernafas. tanganku yang tadi meremas payudaranya kini berusaha mendorongnya. tapi ia tak mengindahkannya, ia terus merapatkan ciumannya pada bibirku, bibirku terasa pegal bergerak tak tentu, lidahku keluh. Kurasakan lidahnya menari-nari didalam mulutku menyapu semua gigiku, mengubek-ubek isinya. perasaanku ganjil, entah kenapa lidahnya yang aktif itu terasa sangat panjang.

Mataku memandangnya wajahnya tang seakan menempel rapat denganku

End Naruto pov

~oOo~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terlihat seorang gadis yang keluar dari sebuah rumah. Gadis berparas cantik itu menutup pintunya dan memakai sandal yang ada didepan pintu.

Gadis berjaket putih mengenakkan rok selutut berwarna hitam itu menengokkan kepalanya kesamping kanan. Disana ia melihat sebuah tenda berwarna biru, tenda itu didirikan tepat ditengah-tengah kawasan rumah tua.

Manik Ametisnya membulat seakan tak percaya...

'Mungkinkah? '

Setelah semalam berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang siapa pengetuk pintunya. Kini ia sudah mendapat jawabannya didepan mata. Ternyata mereka memang Manusia... yah Manusia, Manusia yang sangat ia harapkan.

Mengikat rambut indigonya, kemudian berlari menuju tenda itu, sejauh mata memandang ia melihat dua orang sedang berbincang-bincang tak jauh dari tenda itu.

Mereka laki-laki dan perempuan. Tapi ada yang aneh, bukannya mereka bertiga? seperti apa yang ia dengar waktu mereka mencoba meyakinkannya.

Ah mungkin salah satunya berada di dalam tenda, Begitu pikir Hinata. setelah sampai ditenda itu, Hinata langsung menyapa dua orang itu.

"Se... Selamat pa-pagi... "

Sasuke dan sakura langsung menoleh kesamping setelah mendengar orang yang menyapa mereka berdua. Keduanya langsung terkejut bukan main.

"Ma... maaf A-apakah kalian yang meng-mengetuk pi pintuku kemarin" tanya Hinata dengan wajah yang merasa tak enak.

Keduanya hanya terdiam, heran, kaget. ternyata memang benar ada orang di dalam rumah itu.

Hinata memandang kedua orang itu, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya. jujur ia merasa bersalah karena tak membukakan pintu kepada orang-orang itu.

Sempat hening beberapa saat, sampai Sakura berinsiatif untuk membuka suaranya.

"Iya benar... kami yang mengetuk pintumu kemarin" ucap Sakura sambil sesekali menatap Sasuke dengan ekor matanya.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum canggung pada dua orang itu.

"Hmm... ma maaf, A-aku ta... takut saat itu, ma-makanya aku tak membuka pi-pintuku. sekali lagi maaf" ucapnya sambil menundukkan badan beserta kepalanya.

"Ahahaha tak apa-apa kok, itu wajar, karena kami orang asing disini, sungguh tak apa-apa kok" balas Sakura sambil menaruh kedua tangannya kedepan dengan gerakan menyilang.

Sasuke terdiam, ia memperhatikan Gadis itu, gadis bersurai indigo. Aneh rasanya, seperti mustahil. ternyata masih ada orang yang hidup disini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Pe-perkenalkan Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata" jawabnya sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya.

"Ah iya, Namaku Haruno Sakura, panggil saja Sakura" ucap Sakura sambil tertawa sedikit canggung.

"Salam kenal Haru... eh Sakura-san" Hinata kini menatap Sasuke.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya membalas menatapnya penuh arti.

Sakura yang menyadari tatapan Hinata langsung menyikut Sasuke.

"Oh iya, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, panggil saja Sasuke" Sasuke langsung bersuara setelah Sakura menyikutnya.

Hinata mengenal suara ini, Suara yang kemarin memberi instruksi untuk mengetuk pintu. Hinata langsung menebak, Sasuke-lah yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Ka... kalian dari Kota yah?" tanya Hinata kini memandang Sakura.

"Iya kami dari kota Hyuuga-san"

"Hinata... pa-panggil saja Hinata" potong Hinata cepat.

"Iya Hinata..." ucap Sakura yang kini berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ap-Apakah kalian ha-hanya berdua? " tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Hmm tepatnya kami bertiga, tapi teman kami tadi sedang pergi keluar mencari air, sampai sekarang belum juga kembali" jelas Sakura yang kini sudah berada tepat didepan Hinata.

Hinata terkejut mendengar penjelasan Sakura, matanya membulat tak percaya. Mereka orang luar, kenapa bisa dengan beraninya berkeliaran sendiri seperti itu.

Sakura heran dengan perubahan wajah Hinata yang jadi tegang itu. Sasuke hanya diam dan memperhatikan Hinata.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Sudah berapa lama ia tak kembali?" kini Hinata tak gagap lagi, dia seakan menuntut penjelasan Dari Sakura.

"Hmm mungkin sudah setengah jam, atau lebih, kenapa memangnya" tanya Sakura yang sempat melihat jam tangannya.

Sasuke memperhatikan gelagat Hinata, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang ditakutkan gadis ini.

"Kalian harus mencarinya, harus mencarinya sekarang juga!" ucap Hinata tampak tak tenang, ia maju selangkah dan memegang pundak Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa Hinata" tanya Sakura yang masih bingung.

Sasuke mendekat pada dua Gadis itu.

"Apakah ada yang aneh setelah dia pergi? atau sesuatu yang ganjil?" tanya Hinata lagi dan masih menatap mata Sakura.

Sakura hanya diam, tak tahu mau berkata apa, pikirannya kalut karena tiba-tiba ditanyai seperti ini.

"Hn, ia berkata aneh sebelum pergi" kini Sasuke yang menjawabnya. Jujur saja Sasuke sangat penasaran, perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Naruto.

Hinata melepaskan pegangannya pada pundak Sakura dan kini beralih menatap Sasuke, meminta penjelasan.

"Saat itu kami tengah berbincang, dan aku mengajaknya pergi mencari sumur, tapi ia menolaknya" jelas Sasuke

 _Flashback_.

"Kita pergi mencari sumur disekitar sini, agar bisa membersihkan tubuh kita"

"Kau saja Sasuke, ini masih dingin sekali, apa kau tak liat kabut-kabut tebal ini" Naruto seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Memang masih tebal, apa kau lihat persediaan air kita juga terbatas" Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk beberapa botol air mineral yang teronggok didalam tenda.

"Sasuke disini masih dingin, kita tunggu saja dulu matahari" Naruto tak mau kalah, berniat meninggalkan Sasuke dan beranjak dari situ.

Akhirnya Sasuke pun menyerah dan mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Sejenak ia melihat Naruto berhenti melangkah, saat Sasuke ingin melewatinya, ia melihat Naruto sedang berbalik kebelakang.

Tak ambil pusing,Sasuke terus menuju ketenda dan mendapati Sakura yang sedang melipat pakaiannya didalam tenda. Sasuke kemudian duduk membantu Sakura, ia berinsiatif untuk melipat alas tempat tidur mereka semalam. Sementara Naruto masih berada diluar.

"Sakura, aku dan Sasuke pergi mencari air dulu"

Terdengar teriakkan Naruto dari luar. Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang satu sama lain, mereka menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

"Sasuke-kun? Apa maksud Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn" Sasuke tak mempedulikannya, ia juga sedikit sibuk dengan pikirannya. apa maksud Naruto? pergi mencari air bersama dirinya?.

"Naruto itu aneh, Sasuke-kun kan ada disini, ne Sasuke-kun apakah tak apa membiarkannya pergi sendirian?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn padahal tadi ia menolak saat ku ajak " balas Sasuke sambil membereskan alas tempat mereka tidur.

 _End Flashback_.

~oOo~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ia berkata kalau dia mau mencari air bersamaku, padahal aku berada dalam tenda" jelas Sasuke.

"Kita harus menyelamatkannya sekarang juga Sasuke-san, temanmu dalam bahaya!" Hinata kini menampakkan raut wajah yang sulit dipahami oleh Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sedetik Sasuke dan Sakura saling pandang, kemudian kembali memandangi Hinata yang gelagatnya mulai panik.

"Dalam bahaya? coba ceritakan, dalam bahaya bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke mulai penasaran dengan kata bahaya.

"Tak ada waktu menjelaskannya, ayo kita pergi mencarinya, aku akan membantu kalian" Kata Hinata tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Coba jelaskan dulu... apa maksudmu dengan bahaya?" Sasuke tak mau tertelan penasarannya, ia ingin tahu penyebabnya Hinata seperti ini.

Hinata hanya diam sebentar, berpikir apakah ia harus menjelaskan tentang keadaan desa ini pada mereka?.

"Mungkin kalian menganggapku bercanda, tapi desa ini tak seperti kalian pikirkan, disini tempat terkutuk!" ucapnya lantang, mencoba memberi keyakinan disetiap kalimatnya.

"Jadi mungkin teman kalian sedang berada dalam bahaya sekarang ini" tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke terdiam, memang ada keanehan saat Naruto berpamitan pada mereka,katanya pergi mencari air bersama dirinya?. Saat itupun Sasuke mulai tak merasa enak, perasaannya seakan tak menentu.

"Aku akan mencarinya sekarang juga" ucap Sasuke yang kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya, tapi langsung dicegat Sakura.

"A.. aku ikut Sasuke" kara Sakura terbata, ia juga merasakan firasat yang buruk.

Sasuke memandang Sakura, mencoba mencari kepastian pada manik emerald itu. Kemudian Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku juga ikut bersama kalian" timpal Hinata.

"Aku tahu seluk beluk desa ini, jadi aku akan membantu" tambahnya lagi.

"Baiklah... ayo kita pergi" ucap Sasuke cepat.

Mereka bertiga, Sasuke,Hinata,dan Sakura berlari ditengah-tengah kabut yang menyelimuti desa ini. Tanpa mereka tahu bahaya sedang mengikuti ketiga anak manusia ini.

Apa yang akan terjadi?

bagaimana nasib Naruto? siapa wanita yang tengah bersamanya.

 **Tbc**

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: entah knapa chap disini pkiran sy langsung buyar, awalnya ceritanya udah sy susun baik-baik dikepala sy, tp pas diketik malah jadi lain dan tak sesuai yg sy rencanakan. memang ceritanua berubah banget kubuat tapi masih tetap ikutin cerita awalnya. mungkin kerangkanya akan sy ubah lagi. soalnya ad yg ksih masukan tentang endingnya.**

 **Kalian tahu gak pongko? semacam kuyang gitu. yang terbang hanya kepala dan organ tubuhnya.** **kalian masih percaya gak kalo makhluk itu ada?** **sy prcaya, soalnya baru-baru ini orng di desa sy nangkap gitu. meski dy udah gak brwujud setan.** **ah jd ngeri jg.**

 **ya elah. sy dari chap kmarin mnta review. tp gak ad jg. mngkin ceritanya jelek yah atau monoton. ahahahaha sudah tebak sy. tp biarlah. sy tetap akan melanjutkan fic ini smpe tamat.**

 **kritik,saran,dan flamenya kawan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't look back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by Galang**

.

.

 **Main chara:**

 **U.Sasuke**

 **U.Naruto**

 **H.Sakura**

 **H.Hinata**

.

.

 **Genre:Suspense,Horror.**

.

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto**

.

.

.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Chapter 4:Hope**

Kabut semakin menutupi desa itu. tak ada penerangan yang terlihat disekitarya. Rumah-rumah yang seharusnya menunjukkan eksistensinya malah ditutupi oleh kabut tebal.

Terlihat tiga orang sedang berlari, nafas mereka memburu, pandangan mata terus menerawang keadaan sekitar. Berlari ditengah kabut tebal dengan bekal pandangan yang menerawang.

Saling berdekatan, tak ingin meninggalkan satu sama lain, terlihat Sasuke berlari memimpin jalan, disampingnya ada Sakura, dan disusul Hinata.

"Hey kenapa kabut disini tak hilang!" teriak Sasuke tanpa menolehkan pandangannya.

"Disini memang seperti ini, kabut akan terus ada menjelang malam." jawab Hinata yang juga terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Tak ada pertanyaan atau peryataan lagi, satu demi persatu langkah panjang mereka terus berpacu. Sakura tetap diam, pikirannya jauh melayang-layang. Hinata memperhatikan kedua orang yang tak jauh didepannya, melihat dengan mata Ametisnya, memandang punggung keduanya. Terlihat getaran dipunggung Sakura, mungkin Sakura tengah menahan takut.

Udara dingin, aura yang menunjukkan kematian, sepasang telinga yang hanya mendengarkan derap langkah. Sasuke mengingat kejadian yang aneh sebelum mereka sampai di desa ini. Desa terkutuk.

Ada penyesalan dihati Sasuke, entahlah seperti apa seharusnya dia bersikap saat ini. Teman kuningnya saat ini sedang dalam bahaya, mungkin saja...

Ah tidak, Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh pemikiran seperti itu, sempat ia pikirkab akan menemukan Naruto yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi. membayangkab itu serasa menghantam relung hatinya yang paling dalam. Tentunya dia akan menelan rasa malu, dan kekecewaan orang-orang terdekat Naruto.

 **Sssshhhhh... shhhhh**

Apa itu!

Suara desisan terdengar di ibdra pendengaran mereka, desisan yang nampak seperti ular tapi berasal dari mulut manusia. Jeoas terdengar ditelinga mereka bertiga, seakan desisan itu berada didekat mereka, tepat disamping daun telinga mereka.

"Apa itu?" Sasuke memecah keheningan, swlain suara derap langkah mereka, kini terdengar suara desisan.

"Acuhkan saja... jangan sampai kalian menoleh kebelakang!" teriak Hinata, berusaha me-wanti-wanti Sasuke dan Sakura agar tak menengok kebelakang.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasuke gugup, tapi ia tetap berlari.

Sakura yang dari tadi diam, mulai merasa hawa yang asing disekitar mereka, seakan udara mulai mendingin seperti musim salju saja, memberatkan langkahnya, membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Ini permainan Setan! jika kalian menoleh kebelakang, kalian akan terjebak... sama halnya masuk kedunia mereka, dimana mereka bisa leluasa melakukan apapun." Hinata mencoba meyakinkan disetiap kalimatnya tadi,sambil menghirup Oksigen yang mulai menipis.

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Sasuke dan Sakura mencoba mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Hinata, meski Hinata orang asing, tapi mereka menaruh kepercayaan padanya.

 **Ssshhh...shhhh**

Terdengar lagi desissan itu. Sekarang nampak jelas, tidak terdengar samar-samar lagi. Sakura berkeringat dingin, prasaannya mulai tak enak akan hal suara itu. Berharap dan berharap, takut akan terjadi hal aneh. Pikirannya membayang-bayang menciptakan imaji tersendiri, menggambarkan sesosok wanita berkain putih tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka. bertiga. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Apakah berteriak?.

Walaupun ia mencoba membuang khyalannya, tapi entah kenapa bayang-bayang itu terus muncul dikepalanya. Membuatnya menjadi takut setengah mati.

 **Drap... drap... drap.**

Mata Sakura membulat kala mendengar suara derap langkah menjadi banyak, derap langkah seperti tepat dibelakangnya. Hinata kah?...

Bukan! Hinata ada disampingnya, lantas siapa dibelakangnya sekarang ini?. Buyar seletika pertahanannya kala ia merasa tatapan tajam dari belakang. Tatapan yang seakan menusuk punggungnya dengan ujung tombak dan menembus dadanya. tatapan yang menghasilkan degupan jantung semakin cepat. Walaupun Sakura tak melihatnya, ia seperti yakin sesuatu yang tengah berlari dibelakangnya sedang menatapnya.

Sakura terus memandang punggung Sasuke, Sasuke terus berlari tepat didepannya sekan letih tak menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

Dan dirinya juga tetap berlari, meski tubuhnya sudah berteriak ingin di-istrahatkan.

 **Drap... drap... drap... drap.**

"Hi... Hinata, sepertinya ada sesuatu dibelakang kita." kalimat Sakura yang seakan bergetar sukses menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Jangan hiraukan Sakura-san, jangan sampai menoleh kebelakang." ucap Hinata. manik Ametisnya kini mendapat Sakura yang sudah menampakkan raut wajah akan kegelisahan, penasaran, dan ketakutan yang luar biasa.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia hanya perlu memperkuat pertahanannya. jika memang saat ini ia takut, jika memang sesuatu dibelakang itu akan menyentuhnya, membekapnya, menyakitinya. Ia hanya perlu berusaha mengeluarkan suara sekuat tenaganya.

Tapi...

Entah kenapa dirinya seakan dihampiri rasa penasaran yang sangat tinggi. ketika kau sudah merasa memberanikan dirimu, mencoba melawan rasa takut, pasti rasa penasaran akan menghantuimu.

Rasa penasaran yang melawan, seakan membuatnya ingin menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Tidak! jangan sampai, tapi apakah ia perlu menahan rasa penasaran ini?, apakah Hinata bisa dipercaya?, tapi sosok apa yang dibelakangnya?.

Sambil menutup kedua matanya, Sakura merutuk dalam hati, entah kenapa datang keberaniannya untuk menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Pikirannya sudah menebak apa yang akan terjadi, apakah ia akan melihat sosok yang sangat mengerikan?, misalnya seorang Wanita dengan wajah yang tersayat dibagian mulutnya, ada lingkaran hitam dimatanya seperti panda, dengan rambut acak-acakan layaknya orang gila.

Persetan!

Sakura tak memikirkan hal itu, dengan cepat ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan otomatis pandangannya kini tergantikan... dengan...

_

oOo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berusahan mencuri Oksigen sesaat, bibirnya terasa keram saat itu, Wanita yang menempel padanya tak henti-hentinya memagut bibirnya dengan lumatan-lumatan yang ganas.

Setidaknya dirinya saat ini dapat menghirup udara walaupun sedikit. Naruto mencoba menurunkan tangannya, bermaksud mencari daerah vital wanita ini, berencana memegangnya. tapi...

tangannya tak mencapai apapun kebawah, tangannya yang meraba hanya menemukan bagian berut wanita ini.

Padahal ia yakin mereka berdua saat ini sejajar, ia juga yakin bahwa dirinya lebih tinggi dari wanita ini. tapi kenapa? kakinya mencoba bergerak didalam air, berjinjit, tapi ia tak mendapati dasarnya, ia seperti terapung didalam kolam tersebut. tapi wanita ini? Bagaimana ia bisa sejajar dengannya? bagaimana mereka bisa tak tenggelam? kalaupun wanita ini menggerakan kakinya yang melayang didalam air, pastinya ia akan merasa letih karena wanita itu juga aktif mencumbunya.

Apakah dia bertumpu pada sesuatu? atau memang dia tinggi dari Naruto?.

Seketika pikiran yang berkecamuk dikepalanya buyar saat ia merasa sentuhan dibagian bawahnya.

'Apa ini? '

Naruto merasa kemaluannya dipegang dengan lembut, diramas-ramas, sesekali pegangan itu terlepas dan beralih pada jemari yang menyentuh pucuk krmaluannya, sesekali ia merasa gerakan halus dipucuknya. Betapa nikmat rasanya, ketika ia mengeluhkan suaranya yang menyiratkan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

'Oh... '

Kenikmatan itu terganggu saat ia menyadari sesuatu, yah sesuatu yang ganjil. Entah apakah ini persaannya atau pikirannya yang tak tenang. Wanita itu sedang memeluk kepalanya, dengan kedua tangannya. dan tangan siapa yang sedang mempermainkan kemaluannya saat ini?. apakah wanita itu mempunyai beberapa tangan. Mustahil! tak mungkin, tak mungkin pikirnya ada manusia yang mempunyai tangan lebih.

Tapi...

apakah orang yang bercinta dengannya ini Manusia? atau...

 **HANTU!!**

'PERSETAN! Mana mungkin hantu bisa bercinta dengan manusia dandan memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara ini.' Batin Naruto mencova mempertahankan asumsinya terhadap sosok Wanita yang tengah mencumbunya penuh gairah.

Naruto kembali seakan tersengat listrik saat kemaluannya digenggam oleh tangan itu dengan gerakan maju mundur yang berirama. pikirnya mungkin akan terasa nikmat jika ini dilakukan di darat, maksudnya ditempat yang layak, seperti disebuah kamar yang lengkap demgan tempat tidur, beralaskan kasur yang empuk. Dapat ia bayangkan betapa ganasnya ia saat diranjang nanti ketika menyetubuhi, menikmati, Wanita ini.

Naruto mencoba menarik Wanita itu untuk keluar dari kolam permandian, tapi saat ia menariknya, Naruto terkejut saat bagian bawahnya seperti terjepit. ia rasakan Genggaman itu seperti meramas drngan genggaman kuat yang dilakukan secara tiba-tiba.

Apa ini? .

Mungkin Wanita itu tak mau beranjak dari kolam tersebut, tapi Naruto sudah tak mampu menahan Nafsunya yang membuncah, membuat darahnya terkumpul dikepala. tak sabar ingin segera menggagahi Wanita cantik tersebut, menghujamkan kejantanannya dilobang kenikmatan.

Sekali lagi Wanita itu memperdalam ciumannya, lumatan dan pagutan ia hentikan, mencoba menempelkan selurih wajahnya pada Naruto, Lidahnya ia masukkan kedalam mulut Naruto, sangat dalam, dalam, dalam, hingga memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Naruto mulai merasa tak enak, ganjil, aneh. Tangan siapa yang mempermainkan kemaluannya saat ini? dan entah knapa, prasaannya saja atau memang benar lidah Wanita ini semakin panjang.

Naruto menyadari kalau ini sudah tak beres saat lidah Wanita itu mencapai _Uvula palatina-_ nya. sesaat Uvula-nya terasa dipermainkan oleh lidah Wanita itu, sensasi mual langsung ia rasakan, seluruh isi perutnya seakan naik ingin keluar dari mulutnya.

Naruto membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya iaia melihat Wanita itu sudah berubah...

Berubah seperti mayat!

Baunya seperti bangkai, matanya seperti tomat busuk, mengeluarkan cairan hijau. Naruto langsung berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri, kakinya ia gerakkan kesana kemari didalam air sehingga menyebabkan gelembung-gelembung, tangannya mencoba menahan genggaman yang sudah mengeras dikemaluannya.

Naruto sadar, ralat, sebenarnya sadar dari awal jika ada yang Aneh pada wanita ini. Tapi saat itu Nafsu menguasai dirinya sehingga ia mengacuhkan pikiran sadarnya jika yang didepannya ini bukanlah... Manusia!.

_

~ooo~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pov

Kudengar samar-samar suara Hinata meneriakkan sesuatu padaku.

"Jangan meno... ".

Suara itu tak kudengar lagi saat kutolehkan kepalaku, masih dengan keadaan berlari, ku pandang melalui bahuku. Mataku menerawang, pandanganku ku tajamkan, tak ada lagi derap langkah Hinata dan Sasuke, seakan semua rasa penasaranku hilang saat kutolehkan kepala ini.

Tak ada apa-apa dibelakangku...

Suara apakah yang tadi berdessis tepat ditelingaku? dan siapa yang tadi berada dibelakangku? suara langkahnya terdengar jelas bahwa ia berlari sedang mengikutiku dari belakang. Tapi sejauh mata memandang, aku sama sekali menemukan obyek yang kucari, tak ada eksistensi yang wujud menampakkan dirinya seperti apa yang aku pikirkan.

ku rasa Hinata hanya mengada-ngada soal _jangan menengok kebelakang._ seperti katanya tadi.

Ku kembalikkan tolehan kepalaku secara _Slowmotion,_ ingin mengganti arah pandanganku kedepan, saat pandanganku tepat melihat kesamping. Aku sudah tak melihat Hinata berlari disampingku, kemana gadis itu?

Saat pandanganku tepat mengarah kedepan, Jantungku seakan melompat keluar dari tempatnya, langkahku terhenti seketika, Mataku membulat, keringatku mengalir, aku gemetar. Tak ada lagi punggung Sasuke yang dibaluti kaos hitam, dan juga aku tak menemukan keberadaan Hinata.

Tapi yang ada didepanku saat ini adalah...

Sosok yang sangat menyeramkan dengan raut wajah yang tak bisa dibaca, matanya yang merah memandang tajam kearahku, senyumnya seperti seorang psikopat yang menemukan mangsa baru, Wajahnya dilumuri darah dibagian pipinya, terlihat bekas sayatan vertikal dimasing pipinya, tubuhnya yang sangat kurus tak mengena-kan sehelai benang pun. Ia telanjang, payu daranya tergantung, tubuhnya terlihat berwarna merah seakan kulitnya habis dikupas.

Manik Hijauku seakan ditusuk oleh ribuan jarum saat bertatapan dengannya.

Tubuhku tak bergerak, otakku seakan berhenti seketika, kosong, hampa, gelap, kenapa tiba-tiba gelap? kemana kabut-kabut tadi?.

Lidahku keluh, bibirku bergetar,entah seperti apa perasaanku, seperti tercampur aduk saat melihat sosok itu mulai mendekat.

Mendekat, semakin dekat, lebih dekat, sampai...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!! "

Aku berteriak saat ia menangkapku, ralat! ia mencoba memasuki diriku. Apakah aku akan kerasukan? seperti inikah? dingin, bingung berada di dimensi mana, eksistensiku seakan terlempar jauh di antah berantah.

End Sakura pov

_

~oOo~

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!"

Sasuke dan Hinata sukses menghentikan langkah mereka setelah mendengar teriakkan itu.

'Sakura' batin Sasuke, Rasa khwatir memenuhi hatinya saat mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenal tengah menjerit.

Sasuke membalikkan dirinya, begitupun Hinata, Keduanya terkejut setelah menemukan Sakura yang sudah memberontak terbaring ditanah.

Segera Sasuke menghampirinya, diikuti Hinata. Sasuke segera berjongkok dengan tumpuan kedua lututnya, kemudian kedua tangannya langsung memegang Sakura.

"Sakura! apa yang terjadi padamu?" teriak Sasuke panik saat mendapati sahabatnya mulai mengamuk ditempat.

"BUNUH!! BUNUH!! BUNUH GADIS ITU! " racau Sakura tak jelas, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak hebat ditanah sehingga meninggalkan bekas tak beraturan ditanah.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura!"

Sasuke mencoba mengancing Pergerakkan Sakura dengan memegang kedua tangannya, tapi kaki Sakura masih bergerak bebas dan menendang-nendang angin.

Hinata ikut membantu dan ia memegang kedua Kaki sakura yang bergerak tak jelas itu. berusaha menenangkannya, sempat ia kena tendangan tepat didadanya, tapi ia tak peduli, ia kuatkan cengkraman kedua tangannya pada masing-masing kaki Sakura.

"Hey apa yang terjadi padanya? " Sasuke memandang Hinata, berharap Hinata tau apa yang terjadi.

"Se... sep-sepertinya Sakura-san kerasukan." Hinata membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan tatapan tak kalah paniknya dengan Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kita laku..."

Ucapan Sasuke terhenti kala kabut tiba-tiba menghilang, kini keadaan sekitar sudah terlihat jelas. Sasuke memandang sekitarnya, mereka tepat berada di depan rumah yang sudah bobrok, jauh pandangan berjejer beberapa rumah dan didepannya kadang terdapat pohon yang tumbuh. tepat disamping mereka pagar beton terlihat.

"Kabutnya hilang" ini suara Hinata.

"Hey apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tak mempedulikan keadaan sekitar, Sasuke mencoba menarik perhatian Hinata yang sedang mengamati suasana. terlihat Hinata tersentak saat mendengar teriakkan Sasuke. Sasuke tak peduli jika gadis itu kaget, karena keadaan sekarang benar-benar gawat. Naruto hilang, Sakura berlaku aneh, sekarang kabut tiba-tiba menghilanh. sekarang apa lagi?.

"A-aku tak tahu Sasuke-san" Hinata memperlihatkan wajah memelas, ia merasa sangat bodoh saat ini sebagai penghuni desa ini.

"Sialan! " Sasuke mencoba menahan pergerakan Sakura sekuatsekuat tenaganya, Sementara Sakura masih berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Hey kau! keluar dari tubuh temanku sekarang juga!" Sasuke merasa tak ada tindakkan lain lagi, ia berseru layaknya orang bodoh, menyuruh sesuatu agar keluar dari tubuh Sakura. sungguh ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa-apa, dan hanya ini berharap Sakura bisa tenang.

"Hahahahahahahahhaa!"

Sakura tertawa, tertawa seakan kalimat Sasuke adalah lelucon baginya, Sasuke mengernyit karena suara Sakura tampak beda.

"BUNUH GADIS ITU!!! BUNUH! " racaunya lagi, tapi tatapannya mengarah pada Hinata yang terlihat cemas.

Sasuke juga menatap Hinata, mencoba meminta penjelasan padanya.

"I-ini... Ada sebuah energi jahat memasuki Sakura-san." ucap Hinata setelah melihat tatapan Sasuke yang meminta penjelasan.

Sasuke tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi, dirinya bingung, situasi saat ini seperti menyudutkannya. Bingung harus bertindak bagaimana, ia ingin mencari Naruto, karena firasatnya mengatakan Naruto sedang dalam bahaya, tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura? Sakura kerasukan roh, hantu, iblis, entah apapun itu. Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, ia mengutuk keadaan ini. Dirinya merasa bersalah, karena dirinyalah alasan kedua temannya ke desa ini, dan sekarang?. Oh sial apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sakura yang terbaring itu terus berontak, menggerakan badannya kesegala tempat, tak peduli jaketnya yang sudah berdebu dan ditempeli tanah. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri, rambut Pinknya sudah bercampur dengan tanah.

'Kami-sama, tolong aku, tolong kami, jauhkan kami dari segala sesuatu yang jahat' Sasuke berdo'a dalam hati, berserah diri, berharap Teman-temannya dapat diselamatkan.

Hinata sudah mulai tak mampu menahan pergerakan kaki Sakura yang Random itu. terlihat tangannya mulai mengikuti pergerakan kaki Sakura. Tapi Hinata tetap bersikukuh menahannya.

"Kenapa dia sampai begini?" Entah siapa Sasuke tanya saat ini, ia hanya berucap dan tak menujukan kalimatnya pada siapa-siapa.

"Sakura-san tadi menoleh kebelakang... i-itu sangat be-berbahaya. " ucap Hinata, mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke walaupun tak bertuju padanya. sementara dirinya masih menahan kedua kaki Sakura.

"Memangnya kenapa? kita juga menengok kebelakang kan? tapi tak terjadi apa-apa." Sasuke menatap Hinata lagi, meminta penjelasan pada gadis bersurai Indigo itu.

"Iya memang tak terjadi apa-apa, sebenarnya kita tak boleh menengok kebelakang saat ada sesuatu yang aneh, semisal suara atau kai merasakan aura lain disekitarmu." jelas Hinata.

"Tadi saat kita menengok kebelakang, karena sebelumnya tak ada satupun yang aneh, makanya kita baik-baik saja, Sakura-san menengok kebelakang saat ada suara desissan. Apa kau mendengar suara itu?" tambahnya agar Sasuke mengerti. Mungkin tak perlu menjelaskannya mengingat dirinya sekarang kesusahan menghadapi Sakura yang berontak.

"Hn aku mendengarnya, itu apa?" tanua Sasuke lagi, tak mempedulikan kesibukkan Hinata yang sedang memegang kaki Sakura. Pikirnya ini semua harus ia mengerti.

"Itu Roh jahat yang mencoba mempermainkan pikiran kita, agar kita menengoknya, dan saat itu ia bisa leluasa melakukan apapun." jelas Hinata yang semakin kesal pada Sasuke, sebab Sasuke terus bertanya tanpa melihat sesuatu.

Sasuke yang melihat raut kekesalan pada Hinata, langsung tak berniat bertanya lagi. Lagipula itu sudah cukup. Intinya jika ada sesuatu yang ganjal, atau suara yang tiba-tiba muncul, dirinya tak boleh menengok kebelakang.

Sekarang Sasuke percaya akan perkataan orang-orang tentang desa ini. Semakin masuk akal orang-orang yang pernah kesini tak pernah kembali lagi. Mungkin mereka terjebak disini. terjebak dalam ilusi yang setan itu buat.

Lama termenung dengan pikirannya, ia merasa pergerakkan Sakura mulai tenang, Sakura tak lagi berontak ataupun berteriak. Kini Sakura memejamkan matanya seperti tertidur.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan Sakura, terlihat bekas memerah dikeduanya, menandakan betapa kuatnya Sasuke mencengkram pergelangan itu.

Begitupun Hinata, ia juga melepaskan pegangannya pada kaki Sakura.

Sasuke mengecek pernapasan Sakura, dengan menaru punggung telunjuknya tepat dilobang Hidung Sakura.

Terasa hembusan hangat dari hidung Sakura, Sakura masih bernapas, mungkin Sakura tertidur saat ini, atau mungkin roh itu sudah keluar.

"Hinata... " panggil Sasuke pada gadis yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya.

"Aku bisa minta tolong?"

"A-ap... a.?" Hinata terlihat ragu, terukir dari wajahnya yang seakan memberi tahu bahwa ia tak bisa diharapkan.

Tapi sedetik kemudian Hinata mengangguk, walaupun tak yakin dapat menolong Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau menjaga Sakura? aku akan mencari Naruto, temanku itu." ucap Sasuke penuh dengan keyakinan.

"Tap-tapi... " belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memotongnya.

"Tenang saja, aku akan kembali, jadi kumohon jagalah Sakura disini." potong Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah" dengan terpaksa Hinata menyetujui permintaan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggendong Sakura, kemudian membawanya kepohon yang tak jauh letaknya. kemudian ia menyenderkan Sakura dipohon itu.

Sasuke berdiri, kemudian menatap Hinata.

"Kumohon jaga sahabatku. aku tak ingin kehilangan mereka..." Tersirat pengharapan yang lebih pada kalimat Sasuke. dan itu membuat Hinata merasa seperti dibebankan. tapi dengan segenap hati ia akan membantu orang ini.

"B-baik... serahkan padaku. "

"Jika ia sadat nanti, katakan padanya, aku sedang mencari Naruto." pinta Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Sasuke langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Sakura.

Hinata menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama menjauh dari pandangannya.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke pov

Desa ini benar-benar membuatku takut, bulu kudukku berdiri, Suasana yang kelam terasa begitu kental. Aku terus memacu langkahku, entah aku berlari kemana, pandanganku tak hentinya kutolehkan kesegala arah kecuali belakang. Aku jadi takut mengingat apa yang terjadi pada Sakura.

"Naruto!... dimana kau?! ".

Aku tak tahu dimana sahabatku itu, tapi aku harus menemukannya, yah harus menemukannya. Aku melihat jam ditanganku, sekarang pukul 12 siang. Kabut-kabut hilang seketika. Aku bingung.

Langkahku semakin jauh, entah ada dimana ini, yang kulihat hanyalah beberapa rumah yang kujumpai, rumah yang sudah tak layak untuk dihuni. Tak ada tanda kehidupan disini.

Kenapa dengan bodohnya aku datang ketempat ini? kalau saja aku tak mengikuti rasa penasaranku yang ingin mendatangi tempat ini. mungkin saat ini aku, Naruto dan Sakura berada di rumah masing-masing menikmati hari libur.

"Naruto...! "

Aku terus berteriak berharap Naruto menjawabku, dengan begitu semuanya aman. Kami bisa pulang dan pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Sial, sial!.

Andai saja waktu dapat terulang, aku mungkin memilih untuk tak mengunjungi tempat ini. Brengsek!.

Ah! langkahku terhenti, kala melihat sebuah kolam...

Itu Naruto!.

"Naruto! apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku heboh kala mendapati teman kuningku itu berendam dikolam, dan... dia tak sendirian!

kulihat sosok perempuan sangat menyeramkan tengah memeluk dan... apa itu!, seketika aku ingin mual saat mendapati sosok Wanita yang bagaikan mayat itu sedang mencumbu Naruto. rasa jijik seakan menggelitk perutku.

Apa yang Naruto pikirkan? apa dia sudah gila?. Tapi kulihat ia sedang berontak minta dilepaskan, segera aku mendekat meskipun perasaan takut menguasaiku.

"Naruto! " teriakku agar ia menolehkan kepalanya. tapi nihil.

Aku melompat masuk kedalam kolam itu, suara air terdengar jelas. Tak kupedulikan bajuku yang basah, Astaga disini dalam sekali. Langsung kugerakkan tangan kananku kedepan dan menyentakkan kaki kiriku, begitupun sebaliknya. sehingga aku sampai pada tempat Naruto.

Segera kutarik paksa pundak temanku itu agar terlepas dari pelukkan sosok Wanita itu.

terlepas.

Naruto terlihat lemas, nafasnya seakan habis, wajahnya membiru pucat.

Kulihat sosok wanita itu nampak geram, Wajahnya benar-benar menyeramkan. ia menatap tajam kearahku. Aku langsung memegang naruto dengan tangan kiriku, kemudian berenang menjauh dari Wanita itu.

Kulihat sekilas ia tertawa jahat, Bau busuk bagaikan bangkai tercium, Wanita itu tak mengejar kami. Aku tetap saja mempercepat tangan kananku bergerak agar kami dapat sampai ditepi.

Saat sampai didarat, segera kutarik Naruto agar menjauh dari kolam itu. aku melihat Wanita itu tak lagi berada ditengah kolam, ia menghilang begitu saja.

Kubaringkan tubuh Naruto ditanah, matanya sayu, dia berusaha menghirup udara, badannya lemas sekali, dan...

Astaga anak ini telanjang bulat!.

Aku segera mencari pakaiannya, dan tepat saja aku langsung menemukan pakaiannya berserakan ditanah. Ku ambil celana puntungnya itu dan bergegas memakaikannya.

Cih aku tak sudi melakukan ini, memakaikan celana pada Naruto layaknya Balita. Aku tak mau berlama-lama, walaupun Naruto tak kupakaikan celana dalam, kurasa ini cukup, yang penting kemaluannya sudah tertutupi. Aku tak sudi juga menyentuh celana dalam anak ini. jadi kubiarkan teronggok ditanah.

Kupapah tubuhnya, dan berdiri, kemudian dengan pelan kami pergi dari tempat itu.

"Ayo Naruto... kita pergi"

Belum jauh kami melangkah, tiba-tiba saja aku dikejutkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang dari arah depan tengah berlari cepat menuju kemari.

Aku terdiam ditempat sambil memapah Naruto, kulihat sesuatu seperti orang yang sangat cepat berlari ke arah kami.

Semakin dekat kulihat rambut putih berkibar-kibat mengikuti arah angin, tubuh ringkih yang membungkuk. mata Hitam, semakin dekat semakin jelas.

itu seorang nenek-nenek!

dia tertawa seperti kesetanan berlari kearah kami berdua, kepalanya ia geleng-gelengkan, tangannya melambai-lambai seakan menyapa kami berdua.

"Sa-sasuke... ayo kita lari dari sini, pergi dari sini!" kudengar Naruto berkata dengan lemas. ia seperti kehabisan tenaga.

"Naruto... apa itu? a-apa itu?" kataku yang melihat sosok nenek mengerikan itu semakin dekat.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba melihat kedepan. Dan sedetik kemudian Naruto pun terkejut sama sepertiku.

"Sasuke!!! i-itu nenek tu-tua brengsek yang ada dimimpiku! " ucap Naruto berteriak. Badannya ia gerakkan dengan paksa agar menjauh.

Sosok nenek itu berhenti menggelengkan kepalanya saat beberapa langkah akan sampai pada kami. Matanya melotot, ia tertawa seperti orang gila.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA... "

aku dan Naruto bergidik, kami gemetar, saat Sosok itu tertawa dan kini sangat dekat dengan kami berdua.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! " Aku dan Naruto berteriak. mungkin itu adalah teriakkanku yang paling keras seumur hidupku..

dan tiba-tiba saja...

Hening...

Sosok nenek itu menghilang bagaikan kabut-kabut yang hilang seketika pada waktu itu.

Aku terdiam beberapa saat, mencoba menenangkan diriku, kupandang Naruto yang sudah berdiri sendiri tanpa kupapah lagi.

"Sasuke dimana Sakura? " tanyanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Dia ada diujung sana, Sakura tadi kerasukan, aku meninggalkannya disana" jelasku sambil menunjuk lurus kedepan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendirian baka!" teriaknya padaku dengan marah.

"Aku meninggalkannya bersama Hinata!" ucapku juga berteriak. Kami berdua saat ini tengah dirundung ketakutan yang luar biasa, dapat kulihat ekspresi Naruto yang seperti habis menelan tinja manusia.

"Siapa Hinata?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah penasaran, tapi masih jelas tersirat ketakutan disana.

"Dia gadis yang pintunya kita ketuk kemarin, kau ingatkan rumah yang dekat tenda kita? ternyata rumah itu ada orang" jelasku meyakinkannya.

"Sasuke! cepat kita susul Sakura, aku berfirasat kalau Hinata itu juga Hantu!" racaunya tak jelas.

"Jangan asal tuduh Naruto, dia itu manusia. " balasku mematahkan perkataannya.

"Sasuke disini tak ada manusia selain kita bertiga! Desa ini terkutuk! ayo cepat kita segera pergi dari sini, kita cari dulu Sakura" teriaknya lagi dan kemudian menarik lenganku.

Aku mengikutinya berlari, Yah kami berdua berlari. Aku menyusul Naruto, mencoba paling depan dan memimpin perjalanan.

"Aku tau jalan, aku yang didep... "

Belum selesai perkataanku, tiba-tiba muncul suara aneh disekitar, tepatnya berada dibelakang kami.

 **Kea... kea... kea...**

Sontak Aku dan Naruto langsung mempercepat laju lari kami.

"Lari Naruto!! "

entah kenapa perasaanku langsung tak enak setelah mendengar suara barusan tadi.

 **Kea... kea... kea.**

Brengsek! terkutuk desa ini! " teriak Naruto yang berlari disamping kananku.

Entah suara apa itu, aku tak pernah mendengarkannya, yang jelas Aku dan Naruto berada dalam bahaya besar kali ini.

End Sasuke pov

Akankah Naruto dan Sasuke selamat?.

Bagaimana nasib Sakura?.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:jiaaah gua langsung up nih chapter. ahahahahaha makasih yah minna kalo mmng ada yg baca karyaku ini.**

 **oh yah disini alurnya makin cepat yah?**

 **ahahaha maklum sayansempat bingung mau gimanain lagi ceritanya.**

 **oh yah, chap kedepan akan menghadirkan Oc, karena mungkin akan membuat cerita kilas balik tentang Kyaro town... hohoho.**

 **ok segitu saja bro... moga2 mbnghibur man.**

 **salam dari saya man.**

 **kritik dan saran diterima ataupun flame. author ikhlas man.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't look back**

.

.

.

 **by Galang**

.

.

 **Main chara:**

 **U.Sasuke**

 **U.Naruto**

 **H.Sakura**

 **H.Hinata**

.

.

 **Genre:Suspense,Horror.**

.

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

.

.

 **Chapter 5: Run!**

Suara aneh seakan mengikuti Sasuke dan Naruto. Suara itu mengejar bagaikan sang elang mendapatkan buruan tepat didepan mata. Suaranya bergema nampak mengandung artian kalau siapapun tak akan dapat selamat dari kejarannya.

Disini sekarang, dua orang bertampang _Loser_ lari terbirit-birit, seakan mendengar suara aneh itu adalah panggilan kematian mereka. Sasuke sudah kalang kabut dibuatnya, Naruto yang lemas entah dari mana mendapatkan kekuatan Sehingga bisa lari menyamai Sasuke.

Entah apa yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Layaknya buronan yang sudah menyebabkan kasus yang meresahkan, lari bagaikan tawanan yang kabur dari penjara. Anggap saja sesuatu yang mengejar mereka sebagai polisi yang siap kapan saja melepaskan tembakan.

Ingin berbelok arah, terlihat lorong antara rumah tua seperti menggiurkan untuk dilalui, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke?. Sasuke berkata jika ia tahu jalan, jalan menuju kemana?. pulangkah?. lantas Sakura bagaimana?.

Terserah bagi Naruto, bagaimana jika Sasuke memang berniat pergi dari sini tanpa membawa Sakura?. tidak! jika memang mereka berniat pergi dari desa ini, seharusnya mereka berbalik arah kebelakang. Naruto yakin, Sasuke ingin menjemput Sakura dulu.

Tidak ada suara selain suara yang menggema seakan berada diatas kepala mereka.

 **Keaa.. keaa.. keaa..**

Terbesit rasa ingin tahu mengenai sosok apa yang mengejar mereka saat ini. Naruto takut sekedar menengokkan sebentar kepalanya, agar ia tahu siapa yang mengejar mereka. Bukannya lucu? berlari tak pasti, dengan prasaan takut, sementara kita tak tahu siapa sang pengejar. Apakah harus melihatnya? agar kau yakin dengan keputusanmu yang memilih berlari, haruskah itu? berharap dirimu tenang setelah mengetahuinya dan beranggapan kau memang pantas berlari darinya.

Terlintas ingatan yang baru saja ia alami di kolam itu, rasa mual seakan menggelitik perutnya, lambungnya seakan terlilit oleh sesuatu. Membayangkan kau tengah bercumbu dengan sesosok mayat yang mempunyai lidah panjang dan lengan lebih. Sungguh menjijikkan, dan kau hampir saja melakukan hubungan intim dengannya kalau saja temanmu tak datang tepat waktu.

'Brengsek!'

Naruto saat itu buta, buta akan segalanya, karena nafsu bagaikan si Hidung belang menguasai sanubarinya. Matanya hanya melihat sosok Wanita cantik yang polos meskipun itu sebagian batas perutnya. Hey Naruto adalah lelaki normal, siapa yang tak tergiur jika disuguhi pandangan seperti itu?. Salahkan dirinya yang tak dapat mengontrol hawa nafsunya saat itu. Naruto juga berani bertaruh, jika posisinya ditukar dengan Sasuke, pasti Sasuke akan termakan Nafsu sama dengan dirinya.

"Brengsek!" teriak Naruto masih dengan posisi berlari tepat disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke yang mendengar Naruto berteriak menggunakan kata kasar, langsung menatap Naruto sebentar. Sasuke langsung merasa tak enak, bersamaan kini mereka berlari, berlari menjauh dari suara itu. Hinggap rasa bersalah pada hatinya, rasa bersalah karena melibatkan kedua temannya ini dalam bahaya.

Sasuke meneliti keadaan sekitar, berharap melihat sebuah pohon yang ia tandai dengan daya ingatnya. Berharap mereka segera sampai di pohon itu. Membawa Sakura pergi dan...

Hinata?.

Apakah ia harus mengikut sertakan gadis itu untuk pergi dari Desa ini?. bingung... lagi-lagi dirinya bingung, ia sadar, seharusnya ia tak berinsiatif mengunjungi Desa ini, dan melibatkan dua sahabatnya. Tapi bukankah ia tak mengajak Naruto dan Sakura?. merekalah yang mau ikut dengannya.

Matanya terus waspada, setiap pandangannya tertuju pada pohon yang sedang, berharap disana ada Sakura dan Hinata, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa perjalanan ini semakin jauh, bukannya pulang kembali ketempat tujuan harusnya terasa dekat?. tapi ini sebaliknya.

Ia alihkan pandangannya pada sebuah rumah yang ada diujung sana, rumah yang berdiri, didepannya nampak kayu atau papan teronggok, bagian depannya menganga seperti rumah itu habis dibongkar, tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya kala menatap rumah itu.

Tepat saat ia dan Naruto mendekati rumah itu, terlihat sosok Wanita berkimono putih dengan ikatan kain merah dipinggangnya, tengah mengintip dibalik papan yang masih berdiri kokoh dibagian dalam rumah itu.

Rambut biru, kulit pucat, dan raut wajah datar, menampakkan setengah badannya yang ditutupi papan, dan Astaga!...

Sasuke langsung terkejut setelah pandangannya meneliti bagian perutnya, walaupun hanya setengah karena dihalau oleh papan, Sasuke melihat bercak darah dibagian perut sosok wanita itu, darah yang tampak masih segar.

Tapi mereka berdua sudah melewati rumah itu, Sasuke masih saja mengingat penampakkan barusan sampai...

 **Kea... kea... keaa...**

"Naruto!!!"

terlepas sebuah kalimat yang disusul dengan teriakan ketakutan dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto semakin pucat kala mendengar itu, tak peduli langkahnya yang sudah kian melambat tapi ia paksakan bergerak cepat.

Suara itu serasa semakin dekat, dekat seperti tepat berada beberapa meter atau mungkin senti dibelakang mereka.

Naruto limbung, hampir terjatuh, akibat salah langkah, tapi segera ia paksakan kakinya berpacu teratur kembali agar badannya yang tertunduk dapat tegap kembali setelah hentakan kakinya yang melaju kedepan.

"Sa-Sasuke! apa itu?.." ujar Naruto yang sudah bisa menguasai tubuhnya.

"Aku tak tahu, yang pasti jangan menengok kebelakang!" balas Sasuke yang terus melajukan larinya.

Nafas mereka tersenggal-senggal saat ini, kepala serasa berat, dan entah kenapa mereka sudah bergetar saat berlari. Takut eh?.

Wajah atau tampang _Loser_ kini tercetak jelas di raut mereka berdua.

Naruto entah kenapa dapat keberanian, setelah mendengar Sasuke mengatakan _Jangan menengok kebelakang,_ membuat Naruto jadi penasaran. Kalimat Sasuke barusan menjadi pemicu penasarannya, entah apa yang berada dibelakangnya saat ini.

'Tengoklah... lihat aku... '.

Terdengar bisikkan lirih memasuki indra pendengarnya, mempengaruhi kerja otaknya yang memprioritaskan lari.

'Berbaliklah kebelakang... '

Naruto semakin penasaran, masih memikirkan hal yang sempat menganggunya, Aneh... aneh rasanya melarikan diri dari sesuatu yang kau tak tahu itu apa.

'Lihat aku... tengok kebelakang, pantaskah kau melarikan diri dariku?... '.

Naruto benar-benar terganggu, terganggu akan suara yang terus menari-nari dikepalanya. bisikkan halus itu membuatnya tak bisa menahan diri untuk sekedar menengokkan kepalanya. Dengan gerakan lambat, Naruto menengokkan kepalanya, mengganti pandangannya melewati bahu, baru setengah saja Naruto menengok, ia sudah mendengar teriakkan Sasuke.

"Naruto!! jang... ".

Tak ada lagi suara Sasuke, seakan menggantung ia dengar, Suara Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang saat ia menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang. Dan lihat saja, ia sama sekali tak menemukan objek apapun disana atau sesuatu yang tadi mengeluarkan suara. Yang ada dipandangannya hanyalah jalanan yang tadi mereka lewati.

Segera Naruto menghentikkan langkahnya, kini ia beralih pada Sasuke yang juga diam tampak seperti patung. Naruto rasa suara tadi hanyalah ilusi, atau sesuatu yang tampak sekedar mengancam. Seperti nenek-nenek brengsek itu.

"Sasuke, tak ada apa-apa dibelakang... " ucapnya dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Hn".

"Ayo kita teruskan perjalanan kita, kita temui Sakura dan pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini." Katanya lagi, sambil melangkahkan kakinya, ia berpikir untuk sementara hanya berjalan saja, mengingat mereka sudah jauh berlari.

"Naruto."

Langkah Naruto terhenti setelah Sasuke menggumamkan Namanya. Naruto lantas menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Aku baru ingat, Sakura sudah menunggu kta didepan gerbang Desa ini. "

"Hah? kau bilang dia bersama siapa tadi? Hin? Hina? siapa tadi?. " tanya Naruto semakin bingung, apa maksud Sasuke?. Tadi ia berkata bahwa Sakura ia tinggalkan diujung sana, tepat arah mereka berlari sekarang.

"Naruto... "

Kini Sasuke memanggilnya lagi, dengan tampang yang sedatar mungkin.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini. " tambahnya masih mempertahankan tampang datarnya.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura baka! " ucap Naruto setengah berteriak.

"Sakura sudah menunggu didepan gerbang menuju hutan, ayo kita pergi dari sini. "

"Kau kenapa berbelit-belit? tadi kau bila... akh! ". Belum sempat menyelesaikan Kalimatnya, Naruto sudah ditarik paksa Sasuke, dan mereka berbalik arah.

Naruto tampak bingung dengan gelagat Sasuke kali ini, tiba-tiba sahabatnya itu berkata Aneh.

"Sasuke, katamu tadi Sakura kau tinggalkan diujung sana? kau jangan mempermainkanku!, kau jadi aneh Sasuke!" ucapnya, ingin rasanya menghajar Sahabatnya ini, entah kenapa Sasuke berulah aneh lagi seperti saat ia mengikutinya untuk mencari air.

Tapi Sasuke tak menanggapi Naruto, Sasuke malah mengacuhkannya dan terus berjalan sambil menarik lengan kanannya.

"Sasuke! " teriak. Naruto lagi agar Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tapi percuma saja, Sasuke nampak diam, tak berbicara sedikitpun, yang ia lakukan hanya melangkahkan kakinya sambil menarik lengan Naruto. entah kenapa cengkraman Sasuke terasa dingin, seperti Sasuke baru saja membasuh tangannya dengan es. Naruto jadi bergidik, apakah yang menariknya ini Sasuke atau...

Perasaan mulai tak enak, berusaha memanggil tapi tak dihiraukan, mulai Aneh gelagat yang ditunjukkan Sasuke.

Naruto yang menyadari keanehan temannya ini mulai was-was. Ia tarik tangannya yang digenggam oleh Sasuke, tapi Sasuke mengenggamnya erat, terjadi tarik saling menarik dipihak Naruto. Sasuke tak terganggu dengan gerakan Naruto yang menarik lengan yang sedang ia pegang.

Tarik, menarik, terus ia lakukan, sesuatu mengatakn kalau dirinya dalam keadaan genting, sesuatu mengatakan bahwa yang didepannya bukan Sasuke. Ia ikut sertakan tangan kirinya untuk menarik, berusaha bertahan dipijakkannya dengan kuda-kuda yang kuat. Dan semua terlihat mustahil saat ia mulai terseret dari pijakannya karena tarikkan Sasuke yang terkesan Santai.

Dengan sekali hentakkan, tenaga yang diutamakan pada dorongan melawan arah, Naruto terlempar kebelakang dan jatuh terduduk setelah sentakkan itu berhasil memisahkan dirinya dengan Sasuke. Ia jatuh terduduk ditanah setelah berhasil menarik dirinya. Tapi ada yang aneh...

Naruto masih merasakan genggaman tangan dilengan kanannya, dengan gerakan patah-patah ia mengangkat tangannya memposisikan pergelangannya pada pandangan. Terkejut bukan main...

Tangan Sasuke masih setia menggenggam lengan kanannya dan terdapat cipratan darah yang merembes keluar pada lengan Sasuke, tangannya terputus!!...

Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sudah berdiri membelakanginya, darah terus mengalir saat Naruto memperhatikan lengan Sasuke yang putus itu.

"Si-siapa kau!! " teriak Naruto kaget bukan main.

Dan seketika, kepala Sasuke langsung mengarah kebelakang memandangnya dengan tatapan datar, tapi tubuh Sasuke masih menghadap kedepan.

Dengan Santainya Sasuke berkata:

"Naruto... Sakura sudah menunggu. "

Keringat mengucur membasahi pelipisnya, pundaknya naik turun, badannya yang tak dibaluti kaos itu langsung merasakan tusukkan jarum yang dingin disetiap bagiannya.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!! " teriakkannya menggema, mengekspresikan ketakutannya yang luar biasa, Naruto segera memaksa tubuhnya bangkit dari duduknya, otaknya memerintah untuk segera berlari, dengan satu gerakkan memutar, Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan Sasuke.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain...

Terlihat Sasuke yang terus berlari, melarikan diri dari kejaran makhluk yang terus menyuarakan aneh.

Ia sudah tak mendapati Naruto bersamanya, Naruto seakan menghilang saat temannya itu menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Sasuke merutuki dirinya yang tak bisa menjaga Naruto agar tak menoleh kebelakang. Semuanya sia-sia, Naruto kini hilang lagi, mau mencarinya tapi tak bisa karena ia dikejar oleh sesuatu yang ia tak tahu apa itu.

Sungguh dirinya sangat takut saat ini, berlari sendirian, dan malah meninggalkan sahabat kuningnya. Bagaimana nasib Naruto? apakah seperti Sakura yang tiba-tiba kerasukkan.

 **Kea... kea... kea...**

Suaranya terdengar lagi, membuat Sasuke tak bisa mengambil keputusan apapun selain terus berlari. Tak pernah ia bayangkan jika melihat siapa yang menyuarakkan itu. Tak bisa! ia tak bisa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia harus selamat.Selamat dari teror Desa ini.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto?. apa yang akan ia katakan pada Sakura nanti. Bisakah atau tegakah mereka meninggalkan Naruto?.

Sasuke menolak semua pikirannya yang akan meninggalkan Naruto. Karena dirinyalah sahabat-sahabatnya itu terjebak. Ia tak ingin kehilangan mereka, selama ini Naruto dan Sakura yang menemani Hari-harinya yang suram, sepi, gelap.

Sasuke sudah memutuskan kali ini. bahwa ia akan kembali menyelamatkan Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus keluar bersama-sama dari desa ini.

Apapun yang terjadi mereka harus selamat.

Dengan sekali gerakkan Sasuke langsung menoleh kebelakang, berniat mengubah arahnya, tapi...

Semua tekadnya yang sudah bulat luntur seketika saat ia menoleh kebelakang.

Ia mematung ditempat pijakannya, seluruh badannya bergetar, keringatnya membasahi kaosnya,entah sudah berapa banyak keringat yang ia keluarkan. Nafasnya seakan memburu, detakkan jantung sudah tak normal seakan mau pecah ditempat, Matanya terbelalak, tidak mengira saat melihat sosok yang bergerak mendekatinya.

 **Keaa... keaa... keaa..**

Sebuah kepala ukurannya yang tak normal mendekat, terlihat organ tubuhnya menggantung jelas, rambut acak-acakan, mata tanpa pupil, yang terlihat hanyalah kepala dan dibawahnya menggantung, paru-paru, lambung, dan usus. dan terdapat dua lengan kecil disisi paru-paru itu.

Dengan cepat sosok itu langsung menubruk tubuh Sasuke dengan kuat sehingga Sasuke langsung terjatuh berbaring ditanah.

Seluruh tubuhnya terasa geli, geli sekali, dari ujung kaki sampai kepala, semuanya geli. Onyx-nya mendapati sosok itu menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya dengan gerakan kilat.

Nafasnya mulai tak beraturan, kadang menghirup, kadang tertahan. Sampai dirinya lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas Saat itu. Semuanya buyar seketika, tekad yang kuat untuk menyelamatkan temannya dan pergi dari Desa ini,seketika hilang dikepalanya, tergantikan dengan rasa geli yang menggelitik tanpa ampun.

Gelisah, terasa sempit, ingin tertawa, tapi nafasnya seperti berangsur-angsur menipis, kesadaran sudah ia tak dapatkan, semuanya mulai gelap seketika. Dadanya Sesak, udara yang ia hembuskan tidak beraturan, tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat tanpa ia perintahkan, Gerakannya terkunci.

Sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi kesadarannya mulai Hilang, matanya sedikit mulai gelap, tak ada lagi udara yang akan ia hembuskan, ia mulai menahan nafasnya, perasaannya panas ketika degupan jantungnya mulai melemah. Apakah ini akhir baginya?...

"Ke... "

Telinganya menangkap suara, terasa samar.

"Suke... "

Mulai terdengar jelas.

"Sasuke... "

Sekarang semakin jelas, jelas sekali. Itu suara Anak-anak, ia mengenali suara itu, suara yang sudah lama ia tak dengar setelah bertahun-tahun.

"Kakak?... "

Mencoba menyadarkan dirinya, membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sasuke... "

Kini Sasuke melihat sosok anak kecil tengah memberikan senyuman padanya, Sosok yang sangat ia rindukan, sosok yang waktu itu terus menjaganya.

"Kakak? kaukah itu?"

tanyanya, ia masih sulit menerima semua ini, kenapa tiba-tiba Ithaci muncul?.

Ia memanggil sosok anak kecil itu dengan sebutan 'Kakak'. Yah karena memang terakhir Sasuke melihatnya seperti ini. Ithaci yang dulu meninggal karena kecelakaan sewaktu ia masih berumur 7 tahun. Kini sosok kakaknya itu sudah berada didepannya.

"Kakak? aku merindukanmu... "

Sasuke memeluk tubuh kecil itu sangat erat, ia benar-benar merindukan kakaknya ini.

"Hay kau sudah besar rupanya... terasa aneh kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Kakak" ucap Ithaci kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke.

"Kakak... kakak... kakak" ucap Sasuke yang sudah mulai bergetar, tak lama diselingi dengan tangisan.

"Hey kenapa? jangan menangis... " ucap Ithaci menenangkan Sasuke yang masih setia memeluknya.

"Aku rindu mengatakan itu kak, aku rindu menyebut 'Kakak' "

Kini Sasuke berujar ditengah tangisannya.

Sedetik kemudian Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada Ithaci, Ia menatap lekat sosok kakaknya yang tengah tersenyum.

"Seharusnya aku yang mati pada waktu itu, tapi kakak menyelamatkanku... " Sasuke berujar penuh penyesalan.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu... " ucap Ithaci tulus.

"Kadang seorang Kakak harus mengambil keputusan yang terbaik untuk adiknya, meskipun itu nyawa taruhannya. " tambahnya lagi.

Sasuke hanya terdiam, ia sadar jika kalau Ithaci datang menyelamatkannya lagi. masih terbekas diingatannya ketika ia diserang oleh makhluk aneh tadi.

"Aku tak ingin kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu, bagaimanapun, kau tetap orang yang paling kusayangi, mungkin benar aku telah mati, mungkin benar kau sudah melupakanku, tapi kasih sayang dihatimu tak dapat membohongi perasaan yang sudah lama kau kubur itu. Aku disini karena perasaan itu yang memanggilku. " jelas Ithaci pada Sasuke.

"Aku... Ak-u ingin melihat sosokmu yang dewasa kak, begitupun dengan ibu dan ayah, tapi kau harus meninggalkan kami karena kecelakaan itu di umurmu yang belum merasakan remaja"

Sasuke tak dapat menahan tangisannya yang pecah seketika, sungguh perasaan yang sangat menyayat hatinya, Saat kakaknya harus meregang nyawa, belum sempat merasakan menjadi remaja seperti dirinya. Sasuke sangat terpukul melihat sosok Kakaknya yang datang sebagai sosok anak kecil. Pertumbuhan Ithaci terhenti, kecelakaan itu merenggut hidup ithaci.

"Kenapa aku menyelamatkanmu?"

Sasuke terpaku mendengar kalimat pertanyaan Ithaci barusan. ia hanya diam, tak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Kenapa aku membiarkan hidupku harus berakhir kala itu? dan tak memilih tumbuh seperti anak-anak lain pada umumnya? "

Ithaci kembali bertanya lagi, Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

Tangan ithaci terangkat, menuju kening Sasuke, sedetik kemudian, jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Ithaci menyentil kening Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut, perasaan hangat terasa, ia ingat kebiasaan Ithaci yang menyentuh keningnya dengan kedua jari itu.

Masih dengan posisi menyentuh jidat Sasuke dengan kedua jarinya, Ithaci kemudian berkata:

"Karena kau Adikku... "

Mengukir senyum yang manis ditujukkan kepada Sasuke, perlahan tapi pasti sosok Ithaci kemudian menghilang, menghilang seketika.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... bangun... "

Kini terdengar suara seorang Gadis tengah membangunkannya. Sasuke membuka matanya dan sudah mendapati Hinata berjongkok didepannya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Sasuke-san? apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya masih dengan raut khawatir. terpatri di wajah cantik gadis itu.

Sasuke bangun perlahan, kemudian berdiri seketika, ia sudah sadar,ternyata ia tadi bermimpi bertemu dengan Ithaci, Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata, kemudian mengernyit.

"Mana Sakura? "

tanya Sasuke ketika mendapati Hinata hanya sendiri.

"Aku membawanya ke rumahku, karena kau lama sekali, tenang saja... ia baik-baik disana. " ujar Hinata meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san kau kenapa? apa yang terjadi padamu? apakah kau menemukan temanmu? " Segera Hinata memberikan Sasuke beberapa pertanyaan untuk dijawab. Sasuke berdiam diri, mencoba mengingat kejadian tadi, apakah harus ia menceritakannya pada Hinata.

"Aku tadi diserang makhluk aneh, dan Naruto... " Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya tiba-tiba saat mendengar sebuah teriakan.

"SASUKE!! ".

Terlihat Naruto berlari menuju ke arah mereka, dengan tergesa-gesa, tampak rautnya sangat ketakutan ketika sampai ditempat mereka berpijak.

"Kau dari mana saja Naruto! " tanya Sasuke meninggikan suaranya, Bocah kuning itu tiba-tiba menghilang seketika saat mereka berlari bersama.

"Ak-aku dikejar HANTU!! " ucapnya dengan gemetar, Naruto tampak orang kesetanan kali ini, matanya yang membulat menampilkan manik Safirnya.

"Hantu? kau itu kenapa tiba-tiba menghi... "

Belum selesai Sasuke bertanya, Hinata sudah memotongnya dengan berkata.

"Ano... sebaiknya kita ke rumahku dulu, hari hampir gelap" potong Hinata yang kemudian mendapat tatapan dari kedua lelaki itu.

"Dia siapa Sasuke?..." tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kemudian melirik sekilas kepada Hinata. dan sedetik kemudian beralih pada Naruto.

"Kau ingat? rumah yang kita ketuk pintunya kemarin itu?" kata Sasuke mencoba mengingatkan Naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Dia pemilik rumah itu, Dan namanya Hinata. " jelas Sasuke.

"Lantas mana Sakura? kau bilang tadi bersama dia kan?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan tidak sopannya menunjuk Hinata.

"Sakura-san berada di rumahku Naruto-san, di-dia aman di rumahku. " kali ini Hinata yang menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ano... se-sebaiknya kita ke rumahku sekarang, ha-hari sudah mulai gelap" tambahnya lagi.

Sedetik kemudian mereka bertiga beranjak dari tempat itu, bergegas pergi, melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju rumah Hinata.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok misterius sedang memantau mereka dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari pijakkan mereka tadi. Seulas senyum mengerikkan tercetak diwajah pucatnya.

~o0o~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terjebak dalam Desa yang sama sekali mereka tak ketahui, di teror oleh beberapa makhluk astral, berusaha berlari bagaikan tawanan penjara yang kabur. Sementara Sakura masih belum sadar. Ingin rasanya cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini.

Naruto dan Sasuke dihampiri segala peristiwa yang membuat nyali mereka menjadi ciut. Segala persepsi berbagai bayangan telah menampakkan eksistensinya dihadapan mereka.

Belum lagi kehadiran seorang Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis itu terasa misterius, menyimpan segala cerita tentang desa ini, benarkah dia selama ini bertahan di Desa ini? mengingat sudah banyak orang yang mengunjungi tempat ini,tapi semuanya tak pernah kembali bagai ditelan Bumi. Apakah mereka sempat bertemu dengan Hinata?.

Begitulah pikiran yang saat ini berkecamuk didalam kepala Sasuke.

Kini mereka sudah aman, berada di sebuah rumah yang lumayan luas, terlihat beberapa lemari bersender ditiap dinding, sementara didalam lemari itu tersimpan beberapa perabotan rumah tangga yang menjadi hiasan semata. Lantai yang terbuat dari kayu berdecitan karena seseorang sedang berjalan.

Itu Hyuuga Hinata sang pemilik rumah, membawa nampan yang berisi dua buah cangkir.

Sedetik kemudian cangkir itu diberikan pada Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah duduk bersender pada dinding kayu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura?" tanya Naruto saat habis meneguk air putih yang ada dicangkirnya.

"Entahlah, saat kami bertiga mencarimu, Dia tiba-tiba berbalik kebelakang dan meronta-ronta tak karuan. " jelas Sasuke, kemudian meminum Air putih yang ada dicangkirnya.

"Hmm maaf aku tiba-tiba menghilang, tapi apa kau tahu?... " Naruto menggantung kalimatnya dan menaruh cangkirnya dilantai.

"Hn?"

"Aku mengira sedang mengikutimu saat itu, kau terus berjalan entah kemana, dan tiba-tiba kau menghilang." Ucap Naruto sambil menerawang keatas.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan Naruto, dia juga menaruh cangkirnya dilantai. Mereka berdua saat ini duduk lesehan dilantai.

"Sasuke, setelah Sakura sadar, kita pergi secepatnya dari desa ini, disini berbahaya Sasuke."

"Hn, aku sependapat denganmu Naruto".

Disaat mereka berbicara, Hinata datang dan duduk tepat didepan Mereka. Sasuke dan Naruto menatap Hinata yang seakan menggumamkan Sesuatu.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sampai ditempat ini? apa yang kalian lakukan disini" tanya Hinata sambil menatap keduanya.

"Hinata... " Sasuke memanggil Hinata.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada desa ini? " entah kenapa Sasuke ingin sekali mengetahui seluk beluk Desa ini.

Hinata hanya terdiam, dia bingung mau bilang apa pada kedua tamu-nya ini.

"Dan juga, bagaimana kau sampai bisa bertahan disini? maaf kalau kata-kataku menyinggungmu" kini giliran Naruto bersuara.

Hinata mencoba menatap keduanya secara bergantian, dapat ia lihat rasa penasaran keduanya. Hinata menunduk sebentar, menghirup udara, kemudian menghembuskannya pelan.

"Semuanya berawal dari seorang pendatang yang berencana untuk tinggal di desa ini, beberapa tahun lalu, sewaktu desa ini belum dikutuk".

"Dikutuk? " serentak Sasuke dan Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Ya, pendatang itu membawa sebuah cermin tua yang bentuknya Aneh".jelas Hinata lagi.

"Cermin tua? siapa pendatang itu? " tanya Sasuke penasaran. sedangkan Naruto diam menunggu jawaban Hinata.

"Cermin tua yang digunakkan untuk memuja setan... pendatang itu bernama... " Hinata menggantung kalimatnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke tak bersuara, keduanya menunggu lanjutan dari kalimat Hinata, terlihat raut wajah mereka tampak antusias ingin menguak misteri Desa ini.

"Nagato... "

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **A/N: Ok man... update kilat nih ahahahahha... oh yah critanya sy paksa nih man, karena saya berencana segera manamatkannya, ahahahhaa kerangka ficnya jadi gak kepakai, entah kenapa kerangka cerita yang sudah sy susun rapi sedemikian rupa tdk trpakai, malah ketika sy ngetik tiba-tiba alurnya berubah.**

 **tp sy brusaha mengikuti alurnya dari cerita sebelumnya.**

 **man chap depan akan berisi tentang kilas balik dari Kyaro town. dan disini mgkin akan ada Oc yang bermunculan. jadi sy mnta beberapa saran Nama untuk oc. nya. (alaaah bilang aja mnta review)**

 **woke segitu aja man. chap depan bakal kilat lagi man.**

 **Kritik dan saran? atau Flame mungkin?**

 **sy trima man.**

 **ahahahhahahaa**

 **Jangan nengok belakang broo!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Don't look back**

 **by Galang**

.

.

.

 **Main chara:**

 **U.Sasuke**

 **U.Naruto**

 **H.Sakura**

 **H.Hinata**

.

.

 **Genre:Suspense,Horror.**

.

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 6:Nagato and Konan**

.Hinata Pov

 _Flashback..._

Desa yang dulu awalnya sangat damai dan tentram. Dimana para penduduk hidup rukun saling membantu. Kehidupan yang sangat bahagia pada waktu itu. tanpa sadar, setelah melewati hari demi hari, semua penduduk memiliki ikatan yang kuat, ikatan layaknya seperti keluarga.

Aku bersama keluargaku tak pernah merasa khawatir, jika memang pada hari itu kami kesusahan, selalu saja ada yang membantu. Semuanya sangat mencintai jalinan yang terbentuk diantara para warga.

Sampai suatu ketika, tragedi itu datang, dimulai dari munculnya seorang pendatang yang usal-usulnya kurang jelas.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah, berperawakan tinggi. yang kudengar dari beberapa warga pemuda itu bernama Nagato.

Nagato menetap di Desa kami, ia tinggal di sebuah rumah yang sudah tak dihuni, Rumah itu sedikit jauh dari keramaian desa kami. Rumah yang dulu ditinggali oleh Nenek Chiyo. Kepala Desa mengizinkannya tinggal di rumah itu karena tak ada lagi yang mengurus rumah tersebut karena Nenek Chiyo sudah meninggal, dan juga nenek Chiyo sama sekali tak memiliki sanak saudara.

Dulu waktu nenek Chiyo masih Hidup, aku dan Hanabi sering sekali berkunjung ke tempat itu bersama Nenek. yah Nenek Chiyo dan Nenekku adalah Sahabat.

Nagato mengurus Rumah itu dengan baik, yang dulunya ditumbuhi rumput liar disekitar halaman, kini sudah bersih tampak rapi. Nagato juga menanam beberapa tumbuhan seperti sayur-sayuran.

Beberapa warga sering mengunjungi rumah Nagato, yah seperti biasanya, semua warga tampak senang saling berbagi, mereka menjunjung tinggi sikap peduli antar sesama Manusia.

Begitu pula dengan anak Kepala Desa. Anak kepala Desa yang bernama Konan, seorang gadis yang cantik, bersifat mulia, tutur katanya yang lembut. tak heran semua warga sangat menyukai gadis ini. terutama dikalangan remaja. Konan terlihat sangat akrab dengan Nagato, dan kebetulan Nagato juga bekerja sebagai tukang kebun di rumah kepala desa. Disanalah mereka saling kenal. seiring berjalannya waktu, mereka berdua pun saling jatuh Cinta.

Cinta mempertemukan pasangan muda-mudi ini, membawa sensasi baru pada kehidupan mereka, ikatan pribadi yang mereka buat karena perasaan yang ingin saling memiliki.

Cinta yang juga membuat janji, janji untuk sehidup semati.

o0o

Pada pagi hari, seperti biasanya semua warga menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan rutinitas yang selalu mereka kerjakan.

Begitupun dengan diriku, seperti biasanya Ibuku selalu membangunkanku dari tidur untuk membantunya mencari Sayur di gunung. di rumah kami yang sederhana ini kami tinggal berlima, Ayahku Hyuuga Hiashi bekerja sebagai tukang kayu, Adik perempuanku bernama Hanabi yang masih berumur 5 tahun, kemudian Nenekku yang sudah tua, beliau lebih banyak beristrahat di rumah karena faktor umurnya yang sudah tak mampu melakukan aktivitas berat, Ibu yang selalu berjualan dipasar, menjual beberapa Sayur untuk menambah penghasilan ekonomi keluarga kami. Kami semua bahagia dengan apa yang kami punya, tak pernah mengeluh dengan apa yang akan kami dapat hari ini, selalu bersyukur kepada Sang Pencipta.

Aku dan Ibu selalu pergi ke gunung pagi-pagi untuk mencari Sayur, rutinitas yang kujalani setiap hari, sehabis mandi, mengganti pakaian, dengan setia serta senyum bahagia aku membantu Ibu.

Berjalan menyusuri Desa, meski lumayan ramai, terlihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang, sebagian biasa menegur kami, hanya sekedar saling sapa dan mengucap salam. Deretan rumah yang berjejer rapi, jarak diantara rumah tak begitu dekat, Halaman-halaman yang sudah disapu bersih pemiliknya, kadang terlihat bunga bermekaran dihalaman mereka, dan diseberang jalanan tampak pohon-pohon tumbuh berjejer seperti pembatas akan sungai yang mengalir dari Hutan.

Ku lihat semua orang sudah melakukan rutinitasnya di setiap pagi. Aku dan Ibu terus berjalan melihat beberapa orang yang sudah menjajakan barang dagangannya.

Lama berjalan, tak terasa kami sudah cukup jauh, dan disinilah kami sekarang, melewati Rumah nenek Chiyo yang sekarang sudah Di huni oleh Nagato. Aku memalingkan kepalaku kearah rumah itu, Kulihat pintunya terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda bersurai merah, dia tampak akan berangkat ke rumah Kepala Desa. Terlihat dari pakaian kerjanya yang berwarna Hitam, dipadukan dengan celana kain senada dengan pakaiannya.

Setelah menutup dan mengunci pintunya, pemuda itu bergegas keluar dari halaman rumahnya, dan berpapasan dengan kami.

Sejenak ia menyapa kami.

"Selamat pagi nyonya, dan Hinata... " tuturnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Ah selamat pagi Nagato... " balas Ibuku sambil tersenyum. Aku tak mengatakan apapun, hanya menyunggingkan senyum kurasa sudah cukup.

Nagato kemudian berlalu dari hadapan kami setelah saling tegur. Aku dan ibu terus melanjutkan perjalanan ke gunung.

Tak terasa setelah menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh, kini kami telah sampai di gunung, ya beginilah keseharianku dan Ibuku, tak pernah terasa bosan, karena kami melakukannya dengan tulus.

Segera saja kami memetik beberapa Sayuran agar tak memakan waktu, di gunung biasanya kami bertemu beberapa orang dari Desa yang juga mengambil sayuran disini, tapi hari ini tidak satupun aku melihat mereka. Pikirku mungkin mereka sudah lebih dulu dari sini.

Saat tengah asik memetik Sayuran dan mengumpulkannya dalam keranjang. Tiba-tiba aku dikagetkan oleh sesuatu, aku merasa bahuku ditepuk dari belakang, dan juga mendengar suara orang seperti mengagetkanku...

"BAAAHHH!!! "

Aku yang tengah serius kala itu langsung terlonjak kaget akibat suara dan tepukkan itu. Kutengokkan kepalaku kebelakang, dan aku terkejut melihat seorang nenek-nenek yang terkikik geli didepanku, rambutn putihnya berantakkan, dan lihat juga pakaiannya yang compang-camping itu. Aku mengenal Nenek ini, namanya Nenek Manda.

Setelah sadar sepenuhnya, akupun langsung berlari menghampiri Ibuku.

"Hinata ambil keranjang itu, kita pergi dari sini" bisik Ibuku, tapi masih jelas kudengar.

Akupun dengan takut-takut mengambil keranjang yang sudah berisi sayuran yang kami petik, masih kulihat dengan was-was nenek Manda terus memperhatikan gerak-gerikku sambil cekikikkan.

"Ayo pergi Hinata" tarik Ibuku dengan cepat, dan kami melangkahkan kaki kami pergi dari situ.

"Jangan tengok dia, acuhkan saja" kata Ibuku yang masih memegang erat tanganku, sedangkan tangan sebelahku memegang keranjang.

Jujur saja aku sangat takut dengan Nenek Manda, semua warga Desa menjauhinya. Dulunya nenek itu tinggal di Desa kami, tapi ia sudah di usir dari Desa, mengingat perbuatannya yang sesat.

...

 _Nenek manda adalah seorang pemuja Setan, dulu waktu masih tinggal di Desa ia sering kedapatan melakukan kegiatan aneh, seperti kadang ada Ibu-ibu yang mau melahirkan, nenek Manda akan mondar-mandir didepan rumah orang tersebut. Dia juga sering kedapatan berdiam diri dikuburan. pernah sekali seorang warga menemukan ia berbaring dilereng gunung dengan keadaan lemas, saat orang itu menghampirinya, betapa terkejutnya orang itu saat melihat rupa Nenek Manda layaknya setan._

 _Banyak kata orang, Nenek Manda bisa merubah wujudnya menjadi setan. Ini bukan sekedar omong kosong belaka. Ayahku sendiri yang pernah melihatnya, Waktu itu Ayah pulang dari kerja, hari sudah menjelang malam, dan ketika Ayah melewati rumah Nenek Manda, Ayah mendengar suara aneh. Saat itu ayahku sangat penasaran dengan suara itu, suara seperti seekor sapi digorok lehernya. Mengendap-endap Ayah mendekati rumah Nenek Manda dan mengintipnya dari beberapa celah papan yang tak beraturan berdirinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya Ayahku saat ia melihat tubuh seorang Nenek-nenek duduk manis sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding papan, yang bikin Ayah terkejut adalah... Tubuh itu tak mempunyai kepala!. Ayah langsung saja menjauh dari rumah itu, tapi beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara tawa yang mengerikan lewat diatas kepala Ayah, saat ayah menerawang untuk melihat apa yang lewat, Ayah langsung berlari ketakutan karena ia melihat kepala Nenek Manda melayang-layang diudara bersama organ-organ tubuhnya yang menggantung._

 _Semua warga tak mengambil pusing dengan apa yang diperbuat Nenek manda, mereka pikir tak perlu mencampuri urusan nenek itu, karena tak ada juga gangguan atau hal yang meresahkan yang ia buat._

 _Tapi suatu hari, Warga yang tampak cuek dengan kelakuan Nenek Manda, kini mulai merasa terganggu. Karena seorang Bayi yang baru berumur 3 hari menghilang begitu saja dalam kamarnya, Ibu sang bayi sangat khawatir, sang Ibu berkata bahwa ia hanya meninggalkan bayinya sebentar didalam kamar, tapi setelah ia kembali, Bayinya sudah tak ada. Pencarian pun dilakukan seluruh warga, di setiap pelosok Desa. Ayah juga mengikut sertakan dirinya dalam pencarian itu. Hingga seseorang menemukan mayat Bayi teronggok di hutan yang tak jauh dari gerbang desa, Tubuh itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi, Kepalanya sudah tak ada, Kaki kiri dan lengannya sudah buntung. Setelah diperiksa ternyata itu adalah Bayi yang tengah mereka Cari._

 _Semua warga gempar akan penemuan mayat Bayi malang itu. Aku saja yang mendengarnya sangat shock._

 _Semua warga mencurigai Nenek Manda dalang dari semua ini, tapi kepala desa mengambil keputusan untuk jangan bertindak dulu karena tak adanya bukti._

 _Dengan terpaksa dan menahan amarah, para Warga mengikutinya._

 _Beberapa Hari kemudian, Ada seorang Ibu yang akan melahirkan pada hari itu, Dan seperti biasanya, Nenek Manda selalu terlihat melewati rumah orang yang mau melahirkan itu berkali-kali. Hal ini membuat beberapa warga mulai waspada. Dan tiba saat malam, para warga sepakat untuk menjaga rumah orang yang habis melahirkan tersebut. Hingga larut malam mereka terus berjaga. Sampai salah satu dari warga itu melihat Sebuah kepala melayang-layang di udara menuju rumah tersebut. Dengan segera para Warga langsung mengejar Kepala itu. Mereka yakin itu adalah kepala Nenek Manda._

 _Mereka mengejarnya sampai ke rumah Nenek Manda, dan betul saja kepala itu langsung menuju ke rumah itu, terbang masuk melalui halaman belakang. Semua Warga langsung mendobrak pintu Nenek Manda, dan mereka menemukan nenek Manda sudah menatap mereka dengan Garang._

 _Para Warga langsung menarik Nenek Manda keluar dari rumahnya, Ketika diluar, mereka langsung memukul Nenek itu dengan kayu, ada yang melempar batu, tapi anehnya, Nenek itu tak merasa kesakitan sedikitpun. dia malah tertawa._

 _Dan Saat ketika Ayahku datang dan langsung mencipratkan air ke arah nenek Manda, Nenek itu berteriak seakan kepanasan. Air yang dicipratkan itu adalah Air Suci yang di ambil dari kuil._

 _Dan saat itu juga para Warga segera mengusir Nenek Manda dari desa. meskipun Nenek itu masih terlihat di lereng-lereng gunung. tapi setelah ia di usir, sudah tak ada gangguan lagi dan desa sudah menjadi tenang dihari-hari berikutnya._

o0o

Ku enyahkan ingatan itu, aku memang tak melihatnya langsung tentang kejadian Nenek manda, Aku hanya diceritakan oleh Ayahku dan beberapa warga.

"Hinata, kenapa melamun? " tanya ibuku yang berjalan disampingku.

"Tidak bu, hanya saja aku jadi ingat apa yang dibuat Nenek Manda dulu" .

"Sudah jangan ingat-ingat itu, yang penting dia tak menganggu. " tegur Ibuku.

"Apakah Nenek Manda itu Manusia? atau..." Belum sempat kuteruskan perkataanku, Ibu sudah memotongnya.

"Hinata... tak usah membahasnya" Potong Ibuku, Dan akupun langsung terdiam.

Lama kami berjalan, dalam diam dan tak ada satupun yang membuka suara antara Aku dan Ibu.

Sekarang kami melewati sebuah Kuburan umum, disini tempat makam para warga tempat peeistrahatan terakhir mereka. kuburan yang tampak luas, dan terlihat beberapa Nisan yang berdiri disana.

Aku jadi berpikir, mungkin jika aku mati nanti, tempat itu akan jadi peristrahatan terakhirku juga.

Selang beberapa Waktu, kini Aku dan Ibu sudah keluar dari Hutan, terlihat dari ujung sana rumah Nagato.

Ketika lewat didepan rumah Nagato, aku melihat Konan tengah menyapu Halaman rumah itu. Ibuku menghentikan langkahnya, dan akupun juga menghentikan langkahku.

"Wah bail sekali kau Konan" tegur Ibuku pada Gadis cantik berambut biru itu, Ia sangat Cantik dengan balutan Kimono hitam.

Seketika Konan mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar suara Ibuku.

"Ah Baa-san, dari gunung yah? " tanya Konan ramah, Ibuku hanya senyum dan mengangguk

"Hay kak Konan". Sapaku padanya.

"Eh Hinata, wah kau rajin sekali yah, selalu membantu Ibumu" pujinya sambil menghentikan kegiatannya menyapu.

"Ibu, apa aku boleh menemani kak Konan?" Tanyaku meminta ijin pada Ibuku. Aku sudah menganggap Konan seperti Kakakku sendiri, Konan orangnya sangat baik dan ramah.

"Hm iya, tapi jangan lama yah, jam 12 siang langsung ke pasar bantu Ibu" ucap Ibuku, dan aku langsung berlari menghampiri Konan setelah aku menyerahkan keranjang Sayur padanya, dan Ibupun langsung pergi.

o0o

"Hinata, kau mau membantuku membersihkan Rumah Nagato? " tanya Konan padaku.

Akupun menganggukan kepalaku pertanda setuju dengan ajakannya. Kemudian kami berdua memasuki rumah itu. Rumah itu tak banyak berubah, hanya saja beberapa pajangan terpampang didindingnya.

"Kak Konan setiap hari kesini yah? " tanyaku sambil menyapu ruangan.

"Hm begitulah, Saat Nagato kerja di rumah Ayah, Aku selalu kesini,membersihkan rumahnya, yah walaupun rumahnya sudah bersih saat kudapati" terangnya sambil tersenyum, Konan membersihkan alat-alat dapur yang ada di Meja makan. Oh yah rumah ini hanya ada tiga ruangan, Kamar, Toilet, dan ruang utama yang juga digunakan sebagai dapur.

"Oh, apakah Ayah Kak Konan sudah tahu kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengan Kak Nagato? " tanyaku penasaran. Kini aku sudah menyelesaikan menyapu ruangan.

"Hmm belum" ucap Konan seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pasti Ayah tak menyetujuinya, karena sebelumya Ayah sudah menjodohkanku dengan Yahiko" terangnya, terlihat raut kesedihan pada wajah cantiknya itu.

"Apa Kak Konan mau dijodohkan? " tanyaku lagi.

"Entahlah Hinata, disatu sisi Aku tak mau dijodohkan, tapi di sisi lain, aku tak bisa menolak perjodohan ini, karena aku tak bisa menolak permintaan Ayah" ucapnya lagi, kini ia tengah duduk di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada dipojokkan.

"Apa kak Nagato sudah tahu? "

Dia hanya menggeleng. Aku cukup prihatin padanya, kasihan sekali, Konan adalah gadis yang baik, ia selalu mengikuti perintah Ayahnya.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi, Aku dan Konan diam Masing-masing. Aku mencoba memperhatikan pajangan-pajangan yang ada di Rumah ini, dan perhatianku terpaku pada sebuah Cermin yang tampak tua, Cermin yang bentuknya bulat yang dapat menangkap setengah badan. Dilingkarannya terbingkai kayu yang sudah mengelupas catnya, dan bingkai yang terbuat dari kayu sebagian sudah lapuk.

Aku mendekati cermin itu, berdiri tepat didepan cermin tua itu. Terlihat diriku yang ditampilkan oleh cermin tersebut. Entah kenapa perasaanku tak enak kala melihat bayanganku dicermin. terus kuperhatikan sampai Aku melihat konan juga ada didalam cermin itu. Rupanya Konan berdiri tepat dibelakangku sambil menghadap kecermin tua itu.

Aku tersenyum melihat pantulan kami berdua, tapi raut Wajah Konan tampak datar, kulihat tatapannya kosong.

"Hinata... "

Ia memanggilku sambil tetap menatap cermin tersebut, Begitupun diriku, Kami memandang satu sama lain lewat pantulan cermin itu.

"Apakah kau bahagia berada di Desa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sangat datar, terkesan dingin.

"Begitulah... " aku menjawabnya sambil tersenyum, berharap ia juga tersenyum melihat pantulanku dari cermin.

Hening beberapa saat, senyumku mulai pudar kala aku menatap bayanganku dan dirinya lewat cermin, Konan masih menampangkan raut wajah yang datar, kupikir ini terasa bukan dirinya yang seperti biasanya.

"Suatu saat nanti... Desa Ini... "

Ku tunggu kalimatnya yang menggantung itu, aku terdiam beberapa saat, kami saling menatap lewat pantulan cermin itu. ku lihat ia seperti memajukan wajahnya dekat pada daun telingaku.

"Brengsek... "

Apa itu? apa yang ia katakan?. aku tak mendengarnya karena ia seperti berbisik. segera kutolehkan kepalaku untuk memandanginya, Kini yang kulihat adalah senyum Konan yang manis seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau tak kepasar? Mungkin ibumu sedang menunggu" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Aku menjadi bingung dengan perubahan raut wajahnya tadi, dan aku juga penasaran apa yang ia ucapkan barusan.

"Hu'um... Ya-ya sudah a-aku pergi dulu yah kak konan, jaa..." kataku gugup, dan sedetik kemudian aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku ke pintu.

Saat sampai di ambang Pintu dan berencana ingin keluar, kutolehkan lagi kepalaku untuk melihat Konan, dan ingin pamit padanya. Tapi segera ku urungkan niatku itu, sekilas aku melihat Konan masih menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin tua tersebut. Raut Wajahnya kembali datar. dapat kudengar ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Terkutuk"...

 **TBC MAN...**

 **A/N: WANJRIIIT MAN!! Ceritanya udah melenceng banget... ahahahha sy smpat kena WB man, dan dengan paksaan yang super sy ngetik ini, sumpah ini bagian sangat sulit bro.. karena aku gak ingat lagi Fanfic sebelumya yg di Otherside (Old mirror) dan terpaksa saya pake _simsalabim._ ahahahahaha.. oh yah kemarin sy mnta saran nama oc. tapi gak ada yg saranin, dan terpaksa sy kebanyakkan pake kata (warga) disini. dan hanya ada yg pm saranin nama Manda. jadinya ada nenek Manda.. jiaaah... ahahahhaa banyak bacot yah man?**

 **yah udah sampai segini dulu, rencananya hanya satu chap aja flashback nya, tapi entah kenapa pas diketik jadi panjang man... ahahahahhahaa**

 **ya udah. woke man!** **Sampai jumpa dichap berikut!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't look back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by Galang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main chara:**

 **U.Sasuke**

 **U.Naruto**

 **H.Sakura**

 **H.Hinata**

 **.**

 **Genre:Suspense,Horror.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Chapter 7: Curse**

 _Flashback on_

Hinata pov

Hari-hari berlalu seperti biasanya, Melakukan kegiatan yang biasa kulakukan, membantu Ibu memetik Sayur di gunung. Sempat terasa takut jika mengingat nenek Manda pada waktu itu mengagetkanku di gunung. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku tak melihatnya lagi berkeliaran di gunung itu.

Seperti sebelumnya, Aku selalu melihat Konan menyapu halaman Nagato setiap pulang dari Gunung, Ibuku selalu menyapanya, dan begitupun sebaliknya. Aku kadang berpikir mereka ini sudah menjadi suami-istri, kenapa aku berpikiran seperti itu?. Ya jelas saja terlihat Konan yang setiap harinya bersedia membersihkan rumah Nagato, sementara Nagato pergi bekerja. bukannya itu terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri? ya walaupun mereka tak serumah.

Desa tempat tinggalku terasa baik-baik saja, tak ada satupun yang berubah disini. Kadang aku teringat kata-kata Konan pada waktu itu, meskipun aku tak jelas mendengarnya. Kata-katanya seakan menyiratkan sesuatu, seperti sebuah ramalan tentang Desa ini. Tapi kuanggap itu hanya bualan saja seperti angin berlalu.

Bicara tentang Konan, aku cukup Prihatin dengan dirinya. Ayahnya belum tahu tentang hubungannya dengan Nagato, Sementara Konan akan dijodohkan dengan Yahiko. Aku mengenal orang itu, Yahiko salah satu penduduk Desa ini, seorang Anak pedagang yang cukup terpandang karena bisnis perdagangannya. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi jika ayahnya mengetahui hubungan mereka. Apakah mereka akan berpisah? atau mereka berusaha untuk tetap bersatu.

"Kakak... ".

Kudengar panggilan Hanabi dari luar, membuyarkan Lamunanku. Segera aku bangkit berdiri dan membuka pintu Kamar untuk melihat Hanabi.

Setelah pintu kamar terbuka, kulihat Hanabi menatapku dengan senyum kala itu dan berucap.

"Ada kak Konan mencarimu". katanya sembari menggiringku ke ruang depan.

Aku melihat Konan tengah berdiri dekat pintu, entah ada hal apa dia sampai malam-malam datang mencariku.

"Hay Hinata... " sapanya sembari tersenyum.

Setelah membawaku menemui Konan, Hanabi langsung melenggang pergi, mungkin ke dapur.

"Ada apa kak Konan? " tanyaku langsung.

Kulihat dia seperti tersenyum canggung kearahku, tampak ia seperti menenteng sebuah bingkisan kecil.

"Hmm apa kau sibuk Hinata? " tanyanya padaku, Aku yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sejenak, kemudian menatapnya menunggu apa yang mau ia utarakan.

"Emmh maukah kau menemaniku? ".

"kemana kak? " tanyaku padanya.

"Ke rumahnya Nagato, aku ingin mengantarkan makanan ini padanya" Katanya sambil mengangkat bingkisan itu sejajar dengan pandanganku.

"Hmm baiklah, sebentar yah, aku izin pada Ibu dulu". Kataku seraya melangkah masuk kedapur untuk meminta izin pada kedua orang tuaku.

Saat di dapur, kulihat Nenek dan Hanabi sedang duduk di meja makan sambil berbincang, Hanabi tampak antusias berbicara dengan Nenek yang menanggapinya dengan deheman. Aku segera pamit pada Ibu untuk menemani Konan, Hanabi pun merengek untuk ikut, tapi Ibu melarangnya.

Setelah pamit, Aku dan Konan langsung keluar Dari Rumahku, kami berjalan menuju rumah Nagato.

Diperjalanan kami berdua tampak diam, tak ada pembicaraan apapun. Kudengar Konan hanya bersenandung ria sambil berjalan. Terlihat saat ini dia tampak bahagia. Hari memang sudah malam, tapi udara disekitar Desaku tampak sejuk, aku tak begitu kedinginan ketika berada di luar, kupandang beberapa rumah yang berjejer disepanjang jalan, hari ini bulan tampak menyinari Desaku, ku lihat beberapa penduduk berjalan-jalan, ada yang sedang mengobrol didepan rumah, ada yang seperti memasukkan barang-barang ke rumahnya, dan tak luput juga beberapa anak-anak yang masih asik bermain disekitar halaman rumah.

Kemudian pandanganku ku alihkan kesamping kiri, kulihat sungai yang mengalir berlawanan arah dengan tujuan kami, disebrang sana terlihat tembok yang berdiri mengelilingi desa kami, sedangkan pembatas antara sungai dan jalan, berdiri beberapa pohon yang tumbuh.

Hmm Desa yang tampak indah kurasa, aku bersyukur tinggal disini, walaupun kami sudah terpisah jauh dengan kehidupan luar sana, ramainya kota, tapi itu semua kami syukuri, setidaknya kami dapat menghirup udara yang segar disini.

Masih asik dengan segala pikiranku, berjalan santai dengan penerangan sekitar,membuatku ingin sedikit berbicara, aku tak suka dalam keheningan begini, walaupun kadang kudengar suara beberapa warga, tapi aku ingin sekedar mengobrol. Kutolehkan kepalaku menatap Konan yang memandang lurus ke arah jalanan.

"Apa Kak Konan sering mengantarkan Makanan untuk Kak Nagato?" tanyaku memecah keheningan di antara kami berdua.

"Hm begitulah, Tiap malam aku selalu mengantarkannya Makanan, yah ku rasa dia lelaki, mungkin selalu mengonsumsi makanan instan, jadi kubawakan saja makanan rumah untuknya. " jelasnya padaku, sambil sedikit melirik bingkisan yang ia pegang dengan tangan kanannya.

"Oh begitu..." Aku hanya menanggapinya demikian.

Tak terasa kami diam kembali, bingung tak ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan.

Aku memasukkan kedua tanganku pada kantung Sweater putih yang sekarang ini kukenakkan. Ku lihat Konan malam ini memakai Kimono berwarna putih, dari sini ku lihat dia tampak anggun memakai pakaian model seperti itu.

Terbesit ingatanku kembali tentang perbincangan Kami waktu di rumah Nagato.

"Kak Konan... Apa kau bahagia disini? maksudku tinggal di Desa ini, apakah kau bahagia?" tanyaku sambil memandangnya.

"Menurutmu? " tak menjawab pertanyaanku tapi dia balik bertanya padaku, seolah akulah yang harus menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri.

"Hmm... menurutku, Kak Konan senang dan bahagia berada disini." mau tak mau aku yang menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri.

"Kenapa bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu? " sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaanya, Konan seperti bimbang tentang apa yang ditentukan oleh hatinya sendiri, wajah cantiknya memang tersenyum memandangku, tapi dapat kulihat sorot mata yang seperti menyimpan sesuatu.

"Yah karena aku memang berpikir seperti itu, jika kak Konan tanya alasannya, aku pasti bilang itu semua berkat Kak Nagato, kau selalu kulihat tersenyum, saat membersihkan halamannya, kau tampak tulus. Tapi dari dulu sebelum kak Nagato berada disini, Kak Konan memang bahagia kan? Kak Konan selalu baik pada warga kan? maka dari itu Aku berpikir kak Konan bahagia disini karena Desa ini tempat kelahiran kita" ucapku padanya, tak terasa saat ini aku sudah memegang tangannya yang menganggur.

Kulihat dia memalingkan pandangannya dari arahku, matanya menatap ke bawah, dia terlihat seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hinata, apa kau pernah berbohong?" tanyanya nampak serius.

Aku sedikit heran dengan pertanyaannya kali ini, entah harus jawab apa, bukannya ini tak bersifat umum untuk dibeberkan, tapi aku percaya padanya.

"Jika soal pernah berbohong, semua Manusia pasti pernah melakukannya, tak ada yang sempurna, semua orang pasti memiliki rahasia, semua orang juga pasti pernah mengatakan hal yang tak jujur, tapi kadang berbohong itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang baik". entah apa yang kukatakan sekarang ini, akupun tak mengerti dengan diriku sendiri. Aku bingung harus menanggapi seperti apa pertanyaannya.

"Jika aku mempunyai dosa besar? apakah kau akan selalu menjadi sahabatku? " tanyanya membuatku semakin tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa maksudnya bertanya seperti itu?, tapi ku kesampingkan dulu, saat ini aku hanya menjawab apa pertanyaannya.

"Kita semua mempunyai dosa Kak Konan, akupun juga begitu, lantas jika kita punya Dosa? apakah kita harus menyangkut pautkan dengan persahabatan kita? tidak kan? aku menyayangi ikatan kita, semuanya, ikatan yang terjalin antara penduduk di Desa ini, bagiku itu sangat berharga". Dapat kurasakan ia mengenggam tanganku semakin erat, seolah ia tak ingin melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Mungkin kau sekarang berkata begitu. tapi nanti kita lihat" ucapnya sembari melepaskan genggaman tanganku padanya.

Aku tak menimpali perkataannya, yang ku tahu saat ini dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi disaat bersamaan kulihat sekilas raut wajahnya menjadi datar.

"Kalau ingin, sebenarnya aku mau mengakhiri ini". ucapnya dingin, tak mengerti apa maksudnya, dia selalu membicarakan hal yang aneh, pada malam ini aku melihatnya terlihat yakin akan perkataannya, dan disaat bersamaan aku mencoba mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Entah kenapa, aku merasa Aneh dengan cermin tua yang ada di rumah kak Nagato" kataku dengan sukses membuat wajah datarnya berpaling kearahku.

"Kalau kau merasa aneh, makanya jangan dilihat. " terlihat raut wajahnya seolah mengatakan bahwa memang ada yang sedang ia sembunyikan.

Aku tak menanggapinya, entah dari mana aku semakin curiga dengannya, diriku seakan ingin menggali semua jawaban-jawaban darinya.

"Kak Konan, apa kau merasa Desa kita ini tampak aman? " tanyaku padanya.

"Aman tidaknya Desa ini, semua tergantung penduduknya, kita semua sadarkan? apa yang selama ini dilalui? " jelas Konan kemudian beralih menatap depan lagi.

"Maksudnya kak? " aku tak mengerti dengan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kau sadarkan? apa yang dilakukan nenek manda dulu... Desa ini tak mengambil keputusan yang benar pada waktu itu, ku tahu semua itu keputusan ayahku. Tapi kita semua seakan menganggap apa yang telah Dilakukan nenek Manda hanyalah sepele". Konan seakan emosi saat mengatakannya, aku sedikit takut ketika melihatnya seperti itu.

"Emmh tapi dia kan Manusia juga kak, kurasa itu keputusan yang tepat kak, yang penting dia tak mengganggu lagi". ucapku yang kini juga menoleh ke arah depan.

"Jangan bercanda Hinata, apa kau tak ingat? dulunya disini dilakukan Ritual pembersihan Dosa, agar desa ini aman dari segala Hal-hal negatif, beberapa Pendosa dibakar Hidup-hidup. Kau lihat pendosa itu, mereka juga salah satu warga sini kan? tapi kenapa hal itu tak dilakukan pada Nenek Manda? " jelasnya semakin meninggikan suaranya, Konan tampak menahan amarahnya kali ini. Terlihat dari tangannya yang sudah mengepal.

"Hmm aku kurang tau hal itu kak Konan" jujur saja aku sudah tak mau menanggapi pembicaraan ini, Konan sudah tampak berubah, baru kali ini aku melihatnya marah seperti itu.

"Dan pada akhirnya kita tak bisa menyuarakan hal ini". Sebuah perkataan yang sukses membuatku berpikir akan maksudnya itu. apakah dia tak setuju? Konan menjadi lain sekarang, dirinya semakin aneh.

"Kadang, aku tak peduli tentang masalah yang ada di Desa ini, karena kupikir itu urusan orang dewasa, bagiku Desa ini aman, tak ada kejadian seperti itu lagi, dengan begitu tak perlu ada yang dikhawatirkan". Semakin lama perkataan yang mencul membuat kami ingin terus mengeluarkannya. Konan terlihat memejamkan matanya, aku ingin mengetahui kalimat apa yang akan ia susun kali ini.

"Jika seseorang melakukan kesalahan Fatal? apa yang akan kau lakukan? jika keputusan berada ditanganmu". dia seakan ingin mengetahui semua pendapatku. Dan tanpa ragu aku juga akan terus menjawabnya.

"Mungkin aku tak bisa mengambil keputusan yang tepat, Tapi keputusan yang ku ambil itu, pastilah sudah kupikir matang-matang". Aku tahu jawaban ini menggantung, dan pasti dia akan bertanya lagi setelah itu.

"Apa keputusanmu? " tanyanya langsung.

"Aku akan memutuskan hal yang akan disetujui orang-orang disekitarku, agar jika keputusan itu salah, setidaknya perasaan bersalah dapat dibagi dengan mereka". kembali lagi aku menemukan kata-kata yang berputar-putar tak jelas.

"Hinata... " dia menggumamkan namaku pelan.

"Apa kau tahu? terkadang semua orang di Desa ini sangatlah egois, kita semua bersembunyi dibalik topeng masing-masing. Apakah kau menyadarinya? " lanjutnya lagi, semakin lama langkah kaki kami semakin lambat, suara Konan mengelilingi diriku dengan pertanyaannya, aku berusaha dengan tenang, berusaha agar bisa menjawab atau berusaha tetap berbicara dengannya.

"Jika memang egois, itu sifat alami Manusia kan? " ku balik bertanya padanya, mungkin dia tak akan menjawabnya, pasti akan ada pembahasan lain lagi.

"Bagaimana rasanya? bagaimana rasanya mati? " seperti dugaanku, Konan akan membahas sesuatu yang lain lagi.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi kita semua akan merasakannya, walaupun takut, manusia tak akan pernah bisa lari dari kematian" Kucoba menjawab sebisaku, tanpa sadar kami sudah agak jauh dari Desa, sekarang tak ada lampu-lampu yang menerangi jalan kami, penglihatan cukup jelas karena bantuan sinar rembulan.

"Jika demikian, aku ingin ini berakhir". Perkataan Konan seakan membuatku berpikir keras untuk mencari apa maksud dibaliknya. Apa yang ingin di akhiri olehnya saat ini? Aku bingung, bagaikan dikelilingi kalimat-kalimat yang tak ada titik terangnya, Kalimat yang menggantung, tak punya jawaban, seperti lautan yang tak mempunyai dasar.

"Aku ingin, semua merasakannya". lagi dia berucap saat aku masih terdiam.

"Aku ingin mereka menyadarinya". seperti halnya perkataan itu ditujukan kepada semua orang yang ada disini.

"Dan jika pada harinya tiba... Aku..."

Dia menggantung kalimatnya, langkahnya pun terhenti, aku yang tak menyadarinya langsung menghentikan langkah juga, tapi saat ini posisi kami tidak sama lagi, aku sudah berada didepan membelakanginya.

"...ingin mengutuk mereka".

Aku mematung saat mendengar perkataannya itu, entah kenapa ada perasaan takut ketika mendengar kalimat Konan barusan, kalimat itu tidak terdengar seperti bualan semata, tersirat keseriusan disetiap kata-katanya.

"Brengsek... ".

Langsung kubalikkan badanku menghadapnya, Aku seperti mendengar suara lain, dan ku tahu itu bukan suaranya, Jantungku berdebar-debar saat melihatnya menunduk, Rambut birunya menjuntai kebawah menutupi sebagian Wajahnya.

"Terkutuk... ".

Dan lagi suara bisikkan itu terdengar, terdengar tepat didaun telingaku, Aku merasakan hawa lain berada disekitar kami, Seakan kami sedang tak berdua saat ini.

"Kak Konan... a-apa kau bilang sesuatu? " tanyaku ragu-ragu, pelan-pelan mendekatinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti, dia mengangkat kepalanya, dan terlihat rambutnya tersingkir kesamping saat wajahnya mulai tampak.

Dia tersenyum...

Matanya menyipit, raut wajahnya seakan menggambarkan ketenangan, cepat atau lambat perbedaan dirinya mulai ku rasa, perlahan bibirnya mulai bergerak. Aku bingung, seperti orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa, perasaanku mulai tergantikan dengan kecemasan. Aku bertanya-tanya pada diri sendiri, seakan didalam diriku ada sesuatu yang bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku.

'Kenapa dengan orang ini? '.

'Tenanglah, acuhkan saja'.

"Hinata ayo kita bergegas... " kini ia melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, sementara aku masih terdiam dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kubuat sendiri.

Sesaat dia melewatiku, angin seakan menerpa tubuhku, menghembus mengenai kulitku, dingin, sangat dingin bagaikan salju menyelimuti seluruh bagian diri ini. Aku terpaku, terdiam membisu.

"Hinata... ".

Aku tersadar ketika dia memanggilku, kubalikkan lagi badan ini menghadapnya yang sudah ada didepanku.

"Ayo... kenapa melamun?"

Aku mengikutinya, dan mensejajarkan jalan kami. Kami berdua terdiam, tak ingin membuka suara lagi, dan tanpa dirasa kami sudah sampai di rumah Nagato.

Konan langsung saja mengetuk pintu rumah, dan tak lama setelah itu, Nagato membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan kami berdua masuk.

Konan langsung memberikan bingkisan yang ia bawa itu pada Nagato, kulihat Nagato tersenyum menerimanya, sekarang kami berada di dalam rumah, Nagato mempersilahkan kami duduk dikursi yang bersandar pada dinding.

Kulihat disekitar tampak rumah ini baru di bersihkan, lihat saja beberapa piring yang disusun itu, masih basah, dan juga lantai rumah ini kelihatan menampakkan bekas sapu di setiap bagiannya.

"Hinata, apa kau mau dibuatkan minuman? " tanya Nagato padaku, ia tengah berdiri dekat tempat piring, ku lihat disitu ada beberapa gelas yang sudah ia sediakan.

"Ah tak usah repot-repot kak Nagato" aku menolaknya dengan halus, walupun begitu,dia sudah membuatkanku teh, lalu memberikannya padaku.

Akupun tetap menerimanya, lalu kutaruh cangkir itu di meja dekat kursi yang kududuki.

Tak ada apapun yang terjadi selain percakapan Konan dan Nagato yang kudengar, Aku memperhatikan Konan yang tampak tersenyum saat Nagato membuat lelucon. Sedikit-sedikit Konan tertawa dan begitupula Nagato.

'Dia sudah kembali seperti biasa lagi'.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada kedua insan itu, sekarang aku melihat Cermin tua itu, aku melihat sisinya karena sekarang aku tengah duduk dikursi yang bersandarkan dinding tempat menggantungnya cermin tua tersebut.

Aku coba berdiri mendekati cermin tua tersebut, Aku tak hiraukan Konan dan Nagato yang mungkin akan melihat kearahku. Dan kini aku berhadapan dengan Cermin tersebut, kulihat pantulan diriku, mata Ametisku, surai Indigo, jaket putih yang kukenakkan. tanpa terasa segala perhatianku kini tertuju pada cermin itu.

"Desa ini busuk! ".

Siapa itu? itu terdengar seperti suara Nagato, apa maksudnya? kucoba menolehkan kepalaku guna melihat mereka, tapi sesuatu seakan menahan pergerakan leherku, aku seakan dipaksa menatap cermin tersebut, dan sedetik kemudian penglihatanku mulai kabur. tidak! Cermin itu yang mulai kabur, seakan seluruh pantulannya dihembuskan nafas dan membuat bekas-bekas embun yang menempel.

"mereka akan dikutuk! orang-orang yang brengsek! ".

Lagi kudengar suara, tapi itu seperti suara Konan, ada apa ini? kenapa mereka seperti leluasa mengatakan hal itu? apa mereka tak menyadariku? apa memang mereka sengaja agar aku mendengarnya?, tapi entah kenapa setiap mendengar mereka,aku ingin melihatnya, melihat Konan dan Nagato, memastikan, apa benar mereka yang mengatakan itu?. tapi siapa lagi? di rumah ini hanya ada kami bertiga. Percuma, leherku tak bisa kugerakkan.

"Persetan akan keberadaan mereka".

Pikiranku dipenuhi dengan pernyataan-pernyataan barusan, aku seakan ditelan dalam kehampaan, perlahan Cermin didepanku mulai terlihat jernih lagi, tapi aku heran, apakah aku dalam kondisi baik sekarang ini? sebab aku tak lagi melihat pantulan diriku pada cermin.

"Mereka akan binasa".

Oh tidak, kumohon hentikan sumpah serapah itu, telingaku berdenging saat mendengarnya, perlahan kepalaku terasa membesar, dan pelan-pelan mengecil,membesar,mengecil. tubuhku serasa akan melayang, ringan, seperti bobotku tak ada artinya. dan seketika gelap, aku seperti menutup mataku, dibawa kedalam kegelapan yang tak ada setitik penerangan. Pikiranku berputar-putar. dapat kurasakan jiwa dan ragaku seperti terombang-ambing ditengah-tengah lautan, dalam kegelapan kulihat cahaya kecil diujung sana. Kudekati cahaya itu, sedikit demi sedikit kurasakan terangnya, itu bagaikan jalan keluar dari kegelapan ini. Sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi... dan...

Tiba-tiba semuanya kembali seperti semula, tapi aku kembali di buat Bingung, Cermin itu tak memantulkan diriku. ada apa ini?. dan tanpa kusadari, suasana terasa hening, tak ada suara apapun yang kudengar, kucoba tolehkan kepalaku, yah aku bisa meggerakannya, tak ada lagi yang menahan pergerakan leherku. Aku mencari keberadaan Konan dan Nagato, dan saat pandanganku berada disamping kanan. Aku melihat keduanya tengah menatapku. Keduanya tak mengekspresikan apapun, mereka terus menatapku seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik pada diriku. Kembali kugerakkan leherku dan pandanganku bergerak menuju Cermin tua itu lagi. Sekarang aku dapat melihat pantulan diriku dicermin itu. Entah perasaan apa yang menggelitikku, seperti aku ingin memastikan bahwa pantulan dicermin itu adalah diriku. Kucoba tarik setiap sudut bibirku membentuk senyum, Aku dibuat terkejut saat melihat bayanganku dicermin sama sekali tak tersenyum. Pantulan bayanganku hanya diam seakan menusus wajahku dengan tatapannya. Segera ku alihkan lagi pandanganku ketempat Konan dan Nagato berada. Seluruh rambutku terasa dijambak, aku tak bisa menyuarakkan suaraku lagi, mataku seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Dimana mereka? mereka sudah tak ada ditempat itu.

"Semuanya pasti akan musnah".

Suara itu lagi...

"Yang tersisa hanyalah kehampaan".

Dimana mereka, apa itu suara mereka?.

"Mereka tidur didalam kegelapan".

Telingaku menangkap jelas suara itu...

"Berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja".

Aku kenal suara itu, suara Konan dan Nagato.

"Dan pada akhirnya mereka bangun disertai tangisan darah".

Apa maksud dari ini semua...

"Kematian akan menghampirinya".

Sekali gerakan aku langsung menatap Cermin tua itu lagi. Dan aku dibuat ternganga saat kutangkap pantulan Konan dan Nagato dari cermin, tapi sekarang pantulan diriku sudah tak ada,digantikan dengan mereka. Keduanya menatapku datar, mereka terlihat sangat pucat layaknya kertas.

"MATI!!! "

Keluar kalimat itu dari mulut mereka, dan seketika cermin itu retak, retakan menjalari disetiap bagiannya, kemudian pecah berkeping-keping.

"...Ta".

"...Nata".

"Hinata... ".

Aku langsung sadar, diriku berjengit ketika aku merasakan tepukan tangan dibahuku. Aku berbalik mendapati Konan tersenyum kearahku.

"Ayo kita pulang".

Sedetik aku gugup, tapi ketika kulihat lagi Cermin tua tersebut, aku sudah mendapati pantulan diriku, Kucoba mengangkat tangan kananku, dan pantulanku mengikutinya, kugelengkan kepalaku, pantulankupun mengikutinya.

"Hey kau kenapa? " tanya Konan ketika melihat tingkahku.

"Cerminnya bagus kan Hinata? " ini Suara Nagato.

"Ah i-iya... " ucapku demikian. kulihat Konan sudah berada diambang pintu, Konan memanggilku agar aku mengikutinya.

saat akan keluar, samar-samar kudengar suara Nagato dari belakang.

"Terlihat bagus untuk ukuran sebuah cermin". ucapnya samar-samar, tapi masih bisa kudengar, saat kulihat Konan, dia tampak tak mempedulikan suara itu, aku yakin dia juga mendengarnya.

o0o

Didalam perjalanan pulang, Aku dan Konan tak membicarakan sesuatu, kami hanya diam disepanjang jalan. hanya ada suara Air yang mengalir, Desa sudah sepi, ku yakin semua orang sudah berada dalam rumahnya masing-masing.

Lama berjalan, kini kami sudah sampai di rumahku.

"Kak Konan, apakah kau mau singgah sebentar? " tanyaku, walaupun sudah kutahu jawabannya, setidaknya ini untuk melupakan kecanggungan kami saat berjalan pulang tadi.

"Hmm kurasa tidak Hinata, aku akan langsung pulang" katanya, kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Konan... " Panggilku tak lagi menggunakan kata 'Kakak' di awalnya. Dan otomatis saat mendengar panggilan itu, dia langsung menghentikan langkahnya, tapi dia tak berbalik ke arahku.

Ku lihat punggungnya, dia berdiri agak dekat dengan Pohon yang berjarak beberapa meter dari rumahku. dia seakan mematung disitu, menunggu perkataanku.

"Ketika melihat Cermin di rumah Nagato, aku merasakan hal Aneh". langsung kuutarakan tanpa basa-basi.

Kulihat dia masih diam mematung dekat pohon itu, sama sekali tak membuat gerakan sekecil apapun.

"Aku merasa Cermin itu seperti bersuara". Kataku lagi, dan dia masih diam.

"Seperti ada sesuatu didala... " belum sempat kuselesaikan kalimatku, Konan langsung memotongnya.

"Kalau kau merasa aneh, makanya jangan dilihat".

Kata-kata itu, yah hanya itu yang dia katakan, akupun bungkam. Tak lama kemudian Konan sudah terlihat berjalan menjauh, melangkahkan kakinya pulang. Aku melihatnya semakin lama semakin jauh dan perlahan tapi pasti sosoknya menghilang bagaikan ditelan kegelapan malam.

o0o

 _Beberapa hari kemudian, datanglah kabar yang buruk. kabar yang tak ku sangka-sangka. Seperti halnya aku mendengar lelucon saja, aku merasa saat itu sedang bermimpi. tak ingin percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ayahku saat membawa kabar tersebut._

 _"KONAN MENINGGAL! "._

 _Saat Ayah mengatakan itu, sempat kami tak percaya, tapi keributan di desa memaksa kami mempercayainya, semua orang di Desa membicarakannya. Aku saat itu sangat terpukul, entah apa penyebabnya Konan sampai meninggal. Dan setelah mendengar penjelasan Ayah, aku kembali menelan kepahitan. Konan ditemukan tewas di halaman rumah Nagato, mayatnya ditemukan sudah terbaring dihalaman Nagato dengan bermandikan darah yang merembes dari perutnya. Para warga menuduh Nagato yang sudah membunuh Konan, tapi Nagato menyangkalnya, Karena dirinya saat itu berada di rumah Kepala Desa. tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Karena mayat Konan ditemukan dihalamannya, para warga pun menduga bahwa Nagato yang sudah membunuh Konan. Hal itu membuat kepala Desa murka, Yang kudengar Nagato dihakimi warga, dihajar layaknya Binatang. Hanya untung beberapa pendeta melerainya, tapi keputusan berada ditangan Kepala Desa, mereka akhirnya mengurung Nagato._

 _Esoknya, Konan dimakamkan, seluruh warga berduka kala itu, aku yang mengikuti acara pemakaman, tak mampu menahan air mata. Entah prasaanku mengatakan kalau Nagato bukanlah dalang dari semua ini. Mana mungkin pria itu tega membunuh Konan, Konan adalah kekasihnya, aku tahu pria itu mencintai Konan,walaupun aku merasa aneh dengan mereka, kata-kata itu, dan Cermin tua tersebut. Tapi aku hanyalah seorang warga biasa, tak bisa mengutarakan tentang pendapatku._

 _Kepala Desa sangat terpukul dengan kejadian itu, beliau tak pernah keluar rumah sejak itu. Sementara Nagato dikurung di suatu tempat, masih dalam kawasan Desa ini, letaknya dekat dengan Kuil. Menunggu hukuman yang akan dijatuhkan padanya._

 _Semua Warga setuju untuk melakukan Ritual pembersihan dosa, dan Hari itu juga semua para Warga mempersiapkan ritualnya._

 _Ritual dilakukan saat siang hari, dimana pendosa yakni Nagato dikelilingi oleh pendeta, dan tangannya diikat, serta membawa dirinya pada kobaran api. Tapi yang kurasa itu hanyalah rasa Amarah para Warga, mereka melakukan ritual tersebut hanya sebagai kedok untuk menutupi bagaimana marahnya mereka, jika bisa, tanpa melakukan ritual, mereka ingin segera membunuh Nagato sekarang._

 _Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi saat ritual berlangsung, karena aku tak ada disitu, hanya Ayah dan Ibuku yang mengikutinya._ _Aku, Hanabi, dan Nenek hanya berada dalam rumah, kami hanya mendengar Suara-suara para pendeta yang sedang melakukan Ritual. dan tak lama kemudian, kami mendengar suara tongkat besi yang dipukulkan ditanah. suaranya menggema seperti mengiringi kematian._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, Aku, Hanabi, dan Nenek, langsung terkejut saat mendengar teriakan para Warga, kenapa mereka berteriak? apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana?. Ingin melihatnya, tapi nenek melarangku. Kami bertiga hanya mendengarkan suara-suara para Warga yang tampak menjerit kesakitan._

 _Teriakan itu menggema seakan menyelimuti Desa ini, jerit dan kesakitan terdengar sangat menyayat hati, aku jadi teringat dengan orang tuaku, mereka berada diluar, apa yang terjadi pada mereka._

 _"Nenek, Ayah dan ibu berada diluar" kataku yang sudah menangis, karena aku tak bisa menahan tangisanku ketika mendengar teriakan itu, diriku menjadi takut._

 _Hanabi juga menangis, kami berdua memeluk Nenek yang sedang duduk dikursi, raut Wajah nenek juga tampak khawatir._

 _"Desa ini dikutuk, aku melihatnya, roh-roh memasuki raga para warga" ucap Nenekku, matanya menatap lekat-lekat pintu depan yang tertutup, kurasakan tangan keriputnya itu bergetar._

 _"Aku takut... " Hanabi Bergetar, kulihat dirinya menyembunyikan wajahnya dipangkuan nenek._

 _Dan tak lama kemudian, suara-suara teriakkan itupun tak terdengar lagi, tak ada jeritan kesakitan, semuanya tampak hening._

 _"Kalian berdua, ayo kita pergi dari sini, Desa ini sudah dikutuk" ucap Nenekku seraya berdiri dari duduknya. Aku dan Hanabi hanya mengikutinya dan kami berdua memegang erat-erat lengan Nenek._ _Saat Pintu rumah dibuka, kami bertiga pun kaget bukan main melihat apa yang sekarang tersaji didepan kami. Jantungku seakan mau pecah, kepalaku terasa pusing. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. serasa ini seperti mimpi saja._

 _Desa yang dulunya selalu indah ketika saat membuka pintu ini, desa yang selalu menjadi tempatku hidup. Sekarang menjadi layaknya lautan darah, banyak mayat yang berbaring ditanah, bahkan puluhan mayat yang tak berbentuk lagi, kepala terpisah dari tubuhnya, organ-organ tubuh berhamburan ditanah yang sudah digenangi Darah. Kenapa ini?._

 _"Mereka saling membunuh, mereka menjadi gila" ucap Nenekku yang juga terkejut ketika melihat pemandangan itu._

 _"Bagaimana dengan Ayah dan Ibu? mereka dimana? " Kalimat itu langsung lolos dari mulutku, aku sudah merasakan hal buruk terjadi pada mereka, hampir sejauh mata memandang yang kulihat hanyalah tubuh-tubuh yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi._

 _"Cepat kita pergi dari sini! " Nenekku langsung menarik Aku dan Hanabi. Dia memaksakan dirinya berlari walaupun sudah tak mampu._

 _Kami berlari menuju gerbang Desa ini, tapi kami malah tak menemukan gerbang itu, gerbang yang seharusnya ada kini sudah hilang, Hanya ada tembok pembatas antara Hutan dan Desa._ _Pikiran kami buntu, Aku takut, Hanabi tak berhenti menangis ketakutan. Disaat sedang genting begini, ketika tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. tiba-tiba saja suasana sekitar menjadi gelap, tak ada lagi Cahaya matahari, padahal waktu belum menunjukan malam._

 _"Apa yang terjadi nek? kenapa jadi gelap? " teriakku yang mengeratkan pegangan pada lengan Nenek._

 _Begitupun Hanabi._ _Nenekku tak berkata apa-apa, Dia menatap sekelilingnya, dia seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu._ _Tak lama kemudian, nenek menarik kami menuju Hutan, Hutan dimana biasanya aku dan Ibu memetik sayur._

 _"Apa yang kita lakukan di hutan Nek? " tanyaku dengan panik._

 _"Kita pergi dari sini, ingat, saat lewat dirumah itu, kalian jangan sampai menoleh ke rumah itu"._

 _Aku berpikir, yang dimaksud nenekku sudah pasti rumahnya Nagato, tapi kenapa? ada hal apa yang terjadi disitu?._ _Ketika kami sudah akan melewati rumah Nagato._

 _Tangisanku seakan mau pecah, Hanabi sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya, Nenekku seakan mengucapkan doa._

 _Ku lihat dari ekor mataku, berdiri Sosok perempuan bergaun putih dengan rambut yang sangat panjang di halaman rumah Nagato. Astaga!! dia tertawa, suara tawanya sangat menakutkan. dan lebih parahnya sosok itu mengejar kami bertiga._

 _Aku dan Hanabi berteriak sejadi-jadinya, kami terus berlari menjauh dari sosok itu. Berlari menyelamatkan diri._ _Tapi semua itu sia-sia, entah kenapa pandanganku sudah gelap, aku tak melihat lagi sesuatu didepanku, yang kudengar hanyalah suara Nenekku dan tangisan Hanabi, tubuhku tak ingin bergerak lagi, seakan ini sudah batasku._

 _Aku terjatuh, tubuhku terhantam oleh kerasnya tanah. aku tak bisa merasakan kakiku saat itu._

 _Gelap, seluruhnya gelap. Sempat kudengar teriakan Nenek dan Hanabi. Jeritan mereka berdua seperti kesakitan, dan akupun tersadar ketika sesuatu yang lembab seperti terciprat diwajahku, ini terasa seperti air, tapi agak kental, dan berbau anyir._

 _Dan kusadari saat tanganku menyentuh wajahku, Ini... darah._ _Darah siapa? Dimana Nenek dan Hanabi? Kenapa mereka hanya diam? Apa mereka disekitarku? Disini sangat gelap, aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa._

" _Semuanya pasti akan musnah"._

 _Suara itu..._

 _"Yang tersisa hanyalah kehampaan"._ _Kesadaranku mulai terkumpul sepenuhnya, ku dengar suara itu lagi..._

 _"Mereka tidur didalam kegelapan"._

 _Tiba-tiba guntur pun bergemuruh dilangit yang gelap..._

 _"Berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja"._

 _Sejenak Kilat muncul, menerangi sekitar dengan kilatannya Dalam sekejap, kemudian kembali gelap lagi._

 _"Dan pada akhirnya mereka bangun disertai tangisan darah"._

 _Cahaya sekejap mencul dari kilat, menjelaskan pandanganku walau hanya seperti kedipan mata, sebelum sinarnya menghilang... Aku kaget, tak percaya, mataku menangkap Hanabi dan Nenek terbaring kaku... Tanpa kepala!, pandangan sekilas itu terekem baik-baik di otakku, mereka bermandikan darah disekujur tubuh._

 _"Kematian akan menghampirinya"._

 _Kilat muncul lagi, membiaskan cahaya sekejap, dan saat itu aku melihat samar-samar Sosok Wanita bergaun putih berdiri tepat dibelakang tubuh Nenek dan Hanabi yang terbujur kaku itu. Cahaya sekilas itu menjelaskan penglihatanku, Astaga! Masing-masing tangannya memegang kepala nenek dan kepala Hanabi!._

 _"MATI!! "_

 _Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya, tak peduli dengan keadaan yang gelap Gulita, saat ini aku harus lari. Lari menjauh, pikiranku kacau bersamaan dengan keluarnya air mataku._

 _Hanabi dan Nenek tewas secara mengenaskan._ _Langkahku berlari menuju ke Desa lagi, aku berharap masih ada orang yang hidup, meski mustahil, tapi aku ingin memastikannya._

 _Keadaan Desa sangat gelap, dan untungnya ada sedikit penerang disini, tapi itu tak membuatku merasa aman, Aku semakin bingung dengan apa yang kulihat sekarang ini._

 _Dimana mayat-mayat itu? Semuanya bersih seakan tak terjadi apa-apa, darah yang berceceran, tubuh yang tak utuh, organ-organ yang terpisah, kini sudah tak ada! Keadaan Desa bersih, tak ada mayat yang kulihat saat itu._

 _"Aneh bukan? "._

 _Siapa itu? Segera kucari asal suara, dan kudapati Nenek Manda sudah berada dibelakangku._

 _Aku sedikit takut melihatnya yang tiba-tiba muncul seperti itu. Dia seakan tersenyum, dapat kulihat walaupun minimnya cahaya._

 _"Apa yang terjadi disini! " teriakku, ingin rasanya tahu apa penyebab kekacauan ini._

 _"Kutukkan... " gumamnya, meski aku tak melihatnya dengan jelas, tapi ku tahu saat ini ia tengah serius._

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan kutukkan" aku bertanya padanya, walaupun aku sedang menahan ketakutan, tapi aku butuh penjelasan detik ini juga._

 _"Desa ini dikutuk, banyak jiwa-jiwa yang dipenuhi dosa... Hihihi" ucapnya dengan tawa yang sukses membuatku bergidik ngeri._

 _"Apa karena Ritual itu? " ku coba mencari jawaban darinya, ku lihat Nenek Manda masih tertawa, sedetik kemudian wajahnya kembali serius._ _"_

 _Bukan... Itu semua karena..."_

 _lagi dia menggantung kalimatnya, dengan tak sabar aku langsung berteriak karena tak mampu menahan rasa ingin tahuku. "Karna apa!? "._

 _"Cermin tua... "._

 _Cermin? Yah benar, cermin tua, sedari dulu aku punya perasaan yang tak enak tentang Cermin tersebut. Aku yakin ada hal negatif yang tersembunyi di Cermin tua itu._

 _"Itu adalah Cermin untuk memuja, Nagato adalah pemuja setan, Roh-roh itu berasal dari Cermin tersebut dan mengutuk Desa ini hihihihi".Ucapnya lagi sambil tertawa._

 _"Pemuja Setan? Apakah kau sudah tahu ini dari awal? " tanyaku penasaran, entah kenapa Nenek Manda seakan tahu segalanya._

 _"Hihihi, Desa ini akan selamanya terselimuti Roh-roh dari Cermin itu, Desa ini menjadi Desa para pendosa, hihihi" bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku dia malah meracau tak jelas._

 _"Apakah tak ada cara lain menghentikannya? " kurasakan sekarang udara semakin mendingin, menusuk kulit-kulitku._

 _"Caranya hanya satu... "_

 _Kutunggu kalimat yang akan ia ucapkan, menunggu dalam diam._

 _"Hancurkan Cermin tua itu... "._

 _Setelah mendengar perkataan Nenek Manda, aku langsung bergerak, walaupun takut, kupaksakan untuk kembali ke rumah Nagato._

 _Tanpa kutahu nenek Manda mengikutiku dari belakang, saat ini aku merasa dia satu-satunya harapanku._

 _Sesampainya kami di rumah Nagato, langsung Saja kucari Cermin tua tersebut, tapi aku sama sekali tak menemukannya, entah dimana cermin itu._

 _"Cerminnya tak ada! " kataku dengan cemas, ku lihat nenek Manda seakan marah setelah mendengar ucapanku._

 _"Dia sudah menyembunyikannya"._

 _Aku bingung, tak tahu harus buat apa lagi, sementara nenek Manda hanya berdiri di ambang pintu._

 _Lama terdiam, Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakkan yang sangat nyaring. Aku kaget mendengar suara itu, suara itu berasal dari luar. Kulihat nenek Manda sudah tak ada lagi dipintu._

 _Aku keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Dan saat diluar, aku mendapati Nenek Manda berdiri dihalaman, dia seperti memandang sesuatu dibawah sana._

 _Ku ikuti arah pandangannya, dan betapa terkejutnya aku melihat Wanita bergaun putih itu lagi, sosok itu berteriak-teriak, entah apa yang dilakukannya disana. Itu sosok yang sudah menewaskan Hanabi dan Nenek. entah kenapa melihat sosok itu seakan aku tak berani lagi, semua nyaliku menghilang seketika._

 _"Larilah... " ucap Nenek Manda menyuruhku untuk meninggalkan tempat ini._

 _"Jika dia melihatmu, kau tak akan selamat... " tambahnya lagi, nenek Manda terus mamandang sosok itu, sosok yang melayang-layang diudara._

 _Tanpa tunggu lama-lama lagi, aku segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum jauh sempat kudengar suara Nenek Manda memperingatkanku._

 _"Jangan menengok kebelakang... "._

 _Ucapnya kala itu, dan kuturuti apa yang ia katakan, aku sudah kalang kabut saat ini, kejadian ini sangat membuatku terpukul. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat, Desa ini dikutuk, Cermin tua yang sangat misterius. Dan kini Desa ini seakan mati, tak ada lagi keceriaan seperti dulu. Kini digantikan dengan kekelaman yang terus menghantui tempat ini untuk Selamanya._

End Hinata pov

 _Flashback off_

 **Tbc**

 **A/N:Halo man! sori lama updetnya(kayak ad yg nunggu) bagaimana chap ini? sy mempercepatnya, masih ada yanng belum diungkpakn yah? soal pembunuh Konan pasti akan terungkap sndirinya.**

 **segitu aja dlu man. sy ngantuk soalnya, habis bgadang..**

 **ok sampai ktemu lagi man!** **Jika berkenan tinggalkan jejak yah..**

 **kritik dan saran author terima dengan senang hati teemasuk Flame.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Don't look back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by Galang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main chara:**

 **U.Sasuke**

 **U.Naruto**

 **H.Sakura**

 **H.Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:Suspense,Horror.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Chapter 8: Memory.**

Dua orang pria terlihat serius mendengarkan cerita dari Seorang Gadis yang tengah duduk dihadapan mereka, tanpa sadar seluruh perhatian terpaku pada Gadis itu.

Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar dengan seksama tiap cerita yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, tampak keseriusan terpatri diwajah masing-masing.

"Jadi benar tentang rumor Cermin tua itu..." gumam Sasuke, seraya memegang dagunya.

"Hm iya, Cermin tersebut telah membawa petaka di Desa ini". ucap Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hinata... " panggil Sasuke kemudian, dan itu membuat Naruto juga mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu cerita tentang Cermin tua tersebut, aku mendengarnya dari cerita orang-orang" jelas Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam, dia membenarkan perkataan Sasuke barusan, karena memang dia juga tahu cerita itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? tak ada satupun orang yang selamat pada waktu itu, kecuali aku" Ujarnya seraya menatap lekat manik legam Sasuke.

"Mungkin saja ada yang selamat pada waktu itu! " kini Naruto antusias menjawab perkataan Hinata dengan menepuk sekali lantai kayu rumah Hinata.

"Hm mungkin saja, karena mustahil tentang pembantaian,dan Cermin tua bisa diketahui oleh masyarakat luar" Sasuke berkata dengan mantap, dia yakin pasti ada salah satu Warga di Desa ini yang selamat.

Sejenak ketiganya terdiam membisu, larut akan pikiran masing-masing. Dalam cerita Hinata, Sasuke tahu bahwa penyebab pembantaian ini memang benar adanya, semua cerita yang ia dengar dari orang-orang ternyata memang tepat. Masalahnya tentang Ritual pembersihan dosa, dia beranggapan mungkin itulah salah satu penyebabnya.

"Bagaimana sosok nenek Manda itu? " tanya Naruto penasaran, entah kenapa dia merasa nenek Manda adalah sosok yang dimimpinya itu.

"Yang jelas dia itu bungkuk, rambutnya putih layaknya nenek-nenek pada umumnya" jelas Hinata.

Naruto diam seribu bahasa, Raut wajahnya menegang, soalnya ciri-ciri yang dipaparkan Hinata tadi hampir sama dengan nenek-nenek yang ada di mimpinya tersebut.

"Lantas bagaimana kau bisa bertahan selama ini? " tanya Sasuke yang sempat terdiam, dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana caranya Hinata bisa bertahan sampai sekarang.

"Aku selama ini sembunyi didalam rumahku" terang Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Heh? terus kau makan apa? " Naruto sedikit heran dengan penjelasan Hinata.

"Itu... aku mencari sayur dilereng gunung atau apapun yang bisa ku makan" Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Naruto lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan api? apa kau memakannya mentah-ment... " belum habis kalimat Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung memotongnya.

"Naruto... " tegur Sasuke, karena teman kuningnya ini tidak sopan menanyai hal itu pada seorang gadis.

Naruto hanya cemberut memandang Sasuke, karena sempat kalimatnya langsung dipotong, ia memilih diam saja.

"Hinata, apa kau tak berusaha untuk keluar dari Desa ini? " tanya Sasuke kemudian setelah barusan tadi menatap Naruto dengan ancaman.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk keluar dari Desa ini, tapi semuanya sia-sia, aku seakan tak menemukan jalan keluar dari Desa ini" jelasnya dengan raut wajah seakan sedih.

Sasuke dan Naruto cukup iba melihat Gadis didepan mereka, mereka yakin, pasti keadaan mental Hinata benar-benar terguncang, terjebak di Desa ini, diganggu oleh makhluk astral, mana mungkin ada yang mampu bertahan dari semua itu.

Sasuke maju sedikit, mendekati Hinata, dengan tumpuan kedua lututnya, sehingga ia lebih tinggi dibandingkan Hinata yang duduk bersila. Kemudian kedua tangan Sasuke terulur memegang bahu Hinata masing-masing.

Naruto sedikit heran dengan tingkah sahabatnya satu itu, 'apa yang mau dilakukan Teme? ' Dia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

"Hinata, apapun yang terjadi, Aku, Naruto, Sakura, dan termasuk kau... " Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya, menatap Ametis itu dengan kilat keyakinan yang terpancar pada Matanya.

"Kita semua akan keluar dari sini! " ucapnya dengan keyakinan.

"..." Sedangkan Hinata tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, dirinya bungkam melihat keyakinan yang terpancar dari manik legam itu, memberi sebuah harapan padanya.

Kini Naruto mendekat pada keduanya, dan berkata:

"Yah... kita akan keluar dari sini" Naruto memberi senyuman pada Hinata, senyuman yang sangat tulus.

Manik Ametis-nya menatap bergantian pada kedua lelaki yang didepannya, tanpa terasa air mata menetes, dengan mantap ia menganggukan kepalanya sekali dan bergumam.

"Hum! ".

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura pov

Terasa kepalaku seakan dibenturkan pada beton, sakit sekali sehingga rasanya seperti mau pecah. Perlahan tapi pasti kesadaranku mulai terkumpul.

'Dimana aku? '.

Semuanya tampak remang-remang saat membuka mata, aku menatap langit-langit yang seakan bergerak berputar, uh kepalaku sakit sekali. Pandanganku terasa kabur saat meneliti keadaan sekitar, Mataku menyipit kala mendapati sebuah pelita yang menyinarkan cahaya yang agak minim, ku lihat sebuah lemari berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku merebahkan tubuh saat ini, dinding papan terlihat jelas dipenglihatanku, dan disebelah kiri kulihat sebuah jendela yang tertutup.

"Naruto? Sasuke? ".

Kucoba memanggil kedua Sahabatku itu, berharap mereka mendengarkanku, aku tak tahu sedang berada dimana, dan aku tak tahu mengapa aku bisa ada disini.

 **Krieet...**

Aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke asal bunyi tadi, yah pintu seperti akan terbuka, ku lihat sebuah celah kecil dan pintu mulai terbuka.

 **Krieet...**

Kini sudah terbuka hampir sepenuhnya, ku coba fokus memandangi pintu itu, gelap, tak ada apa-apa yang tertangkap oleh mataku, tapi sedikit ada pergerakan disana,walaupun samar, aku masih bisa menyadarinya.

Perlahan-perlahan kulihat sebuah tangan menempel pada pinggiran pintu yang terbuka, tangan yang sangat pucat. Aku mulai merasa was-was ketika melihat tangan yang muncul dari kegelapan tersebut. Aku sedikit takut saat tangan itu mencengkram pinggiran pintu tersebut, seakan tangan itu menahan dan membuat gerakan menarik untuk memunculkan sosoknya.

Jantungku berdegup, seperti nafas yang ditahan kemudian langsung dikeluarkan seketika, Ku coba untuk mengendalikan diriku sepenuhnya, tapi seakan-akan aku dipaksa untuk terus menunggu kemunculannya, dan dapat kupastikan dalam hitungan detik, dia akan muncul.

Dan bodohnya aku mencoba menghitung dalam hati...

'Satu... '

'Dua... '

'tiga... '

'Em... '

Belum selesai aku menghitung, tiba-tiba dia muncul dengan sebuah suara, itu sukses membuatku menutup kedua mata ini.

"Sakura...?".

Suara itu! aku mengenalnya...

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar Sakura... ".

Sekarang suara Naruto! dan tadi suara Sasuke. Perlahan tapi pasti kubuka kedua mataku dan manik Emerald-ku mendapati Sasuke yang sudah berada dekat denganku, dan Naruto duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memegang kakiku.

"Huuff... Kau membuat khawatir Sakura, syukurlah... " ini Suara Naruto sambil mengehembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa? " Ucap Sasuke pelan dan kurasakan ia mengelus puncuk kepalaku.

"Hm i-iya aku tak apa-apa... hmm i-ini dimana? " tanyaku pada Sasuke.

"Ini di rumah Hinata".ujar Sasuke.

"Naruto? apa kau baik-baik saja? " kini kualihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke dan menatap Naruto yang masih setia tersenyum kearahku.

Saat kutanya seperti itu, raut Wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi khwatir.

"Sakura, aku tak apa-apa, sebenarnya aku yang harus tanya seperti itu padamu". setelah berkata seperti itu,Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak.

Dan pada saat itu pula kami bertiga langsung tertawa, dan anehnya kami sama sekali tak tahu apa yang sedang kami tertawai, ku lihat Naruto tertawa lepas sampai mulutnya terbuka lebar, dan Sasuke masih sembunyi-sembunyi tertawa, jelas dari bahunya yang bergetar menahan tawanya sendiri.

Yah kupikir setidaknya kami bertiga masih bisa bersama, walaupun sempat terpisah, dan Untungnya Sasuke peduli terhadap sahabat-sahabatnya.

Masih dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku yang sedikit tertawa kecil, tiba-tiba langsung terdiam ketika menyadari suara derap langkah mendekat ke arah kami.

Ku fokuskan penglihatan pada pintu yang sudah terbuka itu, entah kenapa aku sudah merasa hawa seakan mencekam. ku lihat Naruto yang masih cekikikan, dan Sasuke masih menahan malu akibat sempat terlihat tertawa keras.

Tiba-tiba saja hawa sejuk menerpa permukaan kulitku sehingga menimbulkan bintik-bintik halus dikulit tanganku. Ada seseorang yang berdiri disana, ku lihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, putih, dan perlahan ia mulai memunculkan dirinya sedikit demi sedikit, dimulai dari rambutnya yang panjang, aku sama sekali tak melihat wajahnya karena ia sedang menunduk,sehingga rambut panjang itu menutupi bagian wajahnya.

"Sasuke... ".

"Naruto... ".

Keduanya terdiam, mereka melirikku dengan tatapan biasa, berpikir aku akan mengajak mengobrol atau bertanya.

"Apa itu? " Kataku seraya menunjuk objek yang perlahan akan menampakan dirinya, dan kedua lelaki itu mengikuti arah yang kutunjuk barusan.

Ku lihat keduanya diam saja, tak terasa tangan kananku yang kugunakan menunjuk kini sudah gemetar.

"Tenang... ". itu suara Sasuke, mencoba memberi keyakinan pada kami berdua.

"Sasuke coba kau lihat sana... " Ini suara Naruto, terdengar dari suaranya yang menahan takut.

Kami terdiam, menunggu sosok itu menampakan seluruh eksistensinya dihadapan kami, tak lama lagi, yah dia semakin muncul keluar dari kegelapan ruang yang berada diluar kamar ini, melewati separuh pintu yang terbuka, sampai...

"Apa kalian sudah makan? ".

Suara Gadis yang rupanya adalah Hinata sontak membuat kami bernapas lega, dengan tampang tak berdosa dia malah memiringkan kepalanya karena melihat raut Wajah kami masing-masing.

"Kalian kenapa? " tanyanya bingung.

"Ahahhaa tak apa-apa kok" Naruto menimpali Pertanyaan gadis itu sambil mengelus Dadanya.

Dan Sasuke tampak terlihat sedikit tenang sekarang, sementara aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, rupanya aku ini terlalu takut.

"Ayo kita makan!! " jelas ini teriak Naruto yang sangat bersemangat, tentu saja semuanya menjadi lapar, karena dari pagi sebelumnya sama sekali tak makan.

End Sakura pov

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang keempat Remaja itu tengah duduk di kursi yang terletak dibagian dapur, dan meja berbentuk persegi. Sakura dibagian kanan, nampak disebelahnya kosong, dan dibagian kiri diisi Sasuke dan Naruto. Sementara Hinata menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka, sebenarnya itu adalah makanan yang dibawa oleh Naruto, sempat saat mereka kesini, Naruto mengambil tasnya didalam tenda.

"Untungnya aku membawa persediaan _ramen_ yang banyak" ucap Naruto membanggakan diri.

"Hn" Sasuke menimpalinya, dan sudah tak mampu menahan laparnya. Dirinya sadar jika mereka memang belum makan sedari tadi pagi.

Tak lama setelah itu, Hinata membawa nampan yang diatasnya sudah ada beberapa mangkok dengan kepulan asap.

Semuanya langsung mengambil mangkok itu, termasuk Hinata yang kini duduk disebelah Sakura.

"Selamat makan". ucap mereka serentak dan kemudian langsung melahap ramen masing-masing.

Mereka diam dalam hening, hanya beberapa suara saja yang terdengar, jelas kunyahan Naruto menghiasi heningnya makan malam mereka. Semuanya makan dengan lahap.

Sakura sesekali meniup kepulan asap yang ada dimangkuknya, begitupun Hinata, sumpit yang mereka pegang sangat aktif ketika membawa gulungan mie masuk kemulut mereka.

Dan beberapa saat, Sakura pun sadar ketika melihat mangkuk mereka masing-masing. Entah kenapa Mangkuk Sakura lah yang lain tersendiri, tidak dengan mangkuk ketiganya, ketiga mangkuk mereka berwarna putih susu, sedangkan mangkuknya berwarna Hitam pekat.

Sakura tak menghiraukannya, dan terus melanjutkan makanannya, sampai tak sadar,tangan yang memegang sumpit itu tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan mangkuknya.

Tiba-tiba penglihatan Sakura berubah, sekilas pandangannya gelap, dan tak lama kemudian mulai terang, tapi masih agak kabur. Sejenak ia pejamkan matanya, saat ia membuka mata, dan saat itu semua yang ada di sekelilingnya berubah warna menjadi agak samar-samar. Bahkan Didepannya sudah tak ada Naruto yang duduk makan, dan sosok Sasuke sudah berubah menjadi seorang Nenek-nenek tua.

Sakura bingung dengan penglihatannya ini, memang sekarang ia berada didapur, tapi keadaan dapur ini sudah berubah, lihat saja meja yang sudah dibaluti oleh taplak, karena setahunya sebelumnya tak ada taplak meja, dan ditengahnya terdapat beberapa alat makan, dan disamping tersusun beberapa mangkuk.

'Kenapa ini? '.

 _"Nek apakah yang kau sirami disekeliling rumah itu? "._

Terdengar suara cempreng gadis kecil tepat disebelahnya, Sakura lantas menoleh ke arah suara itu, dia melihat seorang gadis berumur sekitaran lima tahun sedang duduk disebelahnya, gadis kecil itu tersenyum riang.

'Dimana Hinata? ' batinnya ketika menyadari Hinata sudah tak lagi duduk disitu, malah digantikan seorang gadis kecil yang sekilas hampir mirip dengan Hinata, tapi rambutnya berbeda, rambut gadis kecil itu berwarna coklat.

 _"Itu air suci... " ucap nenek itu._

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura merasa pusing, entah kenapa, dirinya seakan limbung dan ingin jatuh, pandangannya seakan berputar-putar.

 _"Oh begitukah? apakah itu untuk mengusir roh jahat? " tanya anak kecil yang duduk disebelahnya._

Sakura rasanya ingin mual saat mendengar penuturan gadis kecil tersebut, Dan pandangannya teralihkan pada Wanita yang sudah nampak seperti seorang ibu berumur 30 tahun.

Wanita itu sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu, seperti memotong-motong sayur.

 _"Jadi rumah kita amankan? karena sudah disirami air suci" ucap riang gadis itu lagi._

Entah kenapa mendengar suara gadis disebelahnya itu seakan membuatnya pusing, dan rasanya seluruh isi perut Sakura ingin keluar.

 _"Ibu... aku ingin keluar menemani kak konan ke rumah kak Nagato"._

Segera ia palingkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang baru muncul dan itu sukses mengalihkan seluruh perhatian mereka pada asal suara, dan ia langsung terkejut, mendapati sosok Hinata yang tampak begitu muda dari sebelumnya, dan Sakura sadar, ini adalah sebuah kenangan, yah ia sedang melihat sebuah kenangan.

 _"Iya, jangan pulang larut malam yah Hinata" ucap seorang Wanita yang tadi sempat ia perhatikan, dapat ia asumsikan jika wanita itu adalah Ibu Hinata._

Cukup sudah, Sakura benar-benar pusing saat ini, dia terasa mual bagaikan seseorang yang baru melakukan perjalanan panjang dan baru itu berada didalam sebuah mobil dan mencium bau harum yang menusuk Hidungnya.

 _"Ibu, aku ikut kak Hinata yah... " teriak gadis itu dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya._

Dibalik rasa pusingnya, Sakura menyadari sesuatu, gadis kecil tersebut adalah Adik Hinata.

 _"Hanabi! jika kau pergi, maka mangkuk hitam kesayanganmu akan ibu berikan pada ayah" ancam wanita yang tak lain adalah Ibu Hinata._

Dan satu lagi, nama gadis kecil itu adalah Hanabi, dan dapat ia simpulkan, kenangan ini milik gadis tersebut yang bernama Hanabi, yah karena mangkuk hitam tadi.

Tanpa sadar dirinya perlahan beranjak juga, ia ingin mendekati gadis kecil yang tengah cemberut itu, ralat!, Sakura ingin menyusul Hinata, tapi tak bisa, gerakannya tertahan setelah berjalan beberapa langkah.

"Sakura! ".

terdengar Suara Naruto memanggilnya, sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai sadar sampai ia tertarik, karena genggaman pada pergelangan tangannya memaksa untuk mengikuti gerakan tarikan itu.

"Hey Sakura sadarlah! " suara Sasuke mulai terdengar samar-samar.

Dan pandangannya tiba-tiba seperti teracak-acak bagaikan kaset rusak. Kemudian semuanya gelap, setelah beberapa detik semuanya kembali seperti semula, dinding yang tadi sangat terawat kini terganti, dan semuanya nampak berubah.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? " teriak Naruto tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

Sakura tiba-tiba saja langsung muntah dan mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

"Hoeeek... hoeek! ".

Naruto lekas mendudukan Sakura sambil memeluknya dari belakang, tangan kanannya ia lingkarkan pada perut Sakura, dan tangan sebelahnya menahan bahu kiri Sakura agar keseimbangannya terjaga.

Sementara Sasuke berdiri disisi kanan mereka berdua sambil memegang tengkuk Sakura, kemudian mengurutnya perlahan.

Ramen yang baru saja ia makan, kini keluar semua dari mulutnya, dan mengotori lantai kayu itu.

Sasuke sedikit tidak enak melihatnya, kemudian ia memandang Hinata, dan ia seakan menampakan raut wajah yang meminta maaf.

"Tak apa-apa... nanti dibersihkan" ucap Hinata yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!..." panggil Naruto tampak terkejut ketika ia sudah menyenderkan punggung Sakura di dadanya, dan tangan kanannya yang bebas menyentuh jidat gadis musim semi itu.

Sasuke menoleh dan mendekat pada kedua sahabatnya sambil duduk jongkok disebelah Naruto.

"Sakura demam, coba tempelkan tanganmu" ucap Naruto dengan nada cemas.

Sasuke langsung menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Sakura, dan benar saja, ia merasakan panas pada kening sahabatnya ini.

"Bawa ia kekamar... nanti aku yang membereskan ini" itu Suara Hinata dari belakang.

Dan kedua lelaki itu membawa Sakura kedalam kamar untuk mengistrahatkannya.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah sekarang mereka berada, di kamar Hinata, dan sekarang Sakura sudah tertidur dengan tenang diranjang kamar tersebut.

Naruto duduk disebuah kursi yang menghadap pada meja dan memiliki cermin. Sementara Sasuke berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kayu kamar tersebut.

"Bagaimana sekarang? Sakura demam. " tanya Naruto yang duduk menghadap Sasuke yang berdiri diujung sana.

Sasuke menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada, dia nampak berpikir.

"Kita tetap harus pergi besok Sasuke, harus! " kata Naruto, ada penekanan pada kata 'harus'.

"Hn baiklah, Tapi keadaan Sakura saat ini lemah. Begini saja, kita akan menggendongnya, bagaimana?" usul Sasuke.

"Aku yang akan menggendongnya, dan kau yang membawa jalan" ujar Naruto, posisinya sekarang ini menghadap Sasuke, tapi kursi yang ia duduki tetap menghadap kemeja yang disertai cermin, jadi saat ini cermin tengah memantulkan Bayangan Naruto yang menyamping menghadap lurus.

"Tapi Naruto... kau dengar sendiri kan? bagaimana cerita Hinata? " tanya Sasuke dengan serius.

Naruto diam, sedikit demi sedikit ekor matanya menatap pantulan dirinya yang tengah menampilkan bagian samping dirinya.

"Dan juga, mungkin kita tak bis... " belum sempat Sasuke mengatakannya, tapi Naruto sudah berujar.

"Kita harus yakin, dan ingat kita harus keluar dari Desa ini" kata Naruto dengan yakin, matanya kini menatap Sakura yang terbaring lemas dikasur.

"Kita harus segera pulang, kasihan Sakura" pancaran mata Naruto terasa Kabur saat menatap cemas tubuh Sakura.

"Maafkan aku..."

Naruto tak bergeming, tapi dia terus menatap Sakura yang tampak tak tenang tidur.

"Tak usah minta maaf, kita sahabat kan? "

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, dia merasa tak enak lagi, perasaan itu semakin membuatnya bersalah.

"Kau tak memaksa kami untuk mengikutimu, Aku dan Sakura lah yang mau ikut menemanimu kesini" dan Sekarang Mata Naruto pun melembut, melihat Sakura yang sudah tampak tenang.

Sasuke memikirkan kata-kata itu, dia tak menimpalinya sama sekali.

"Dan keinginanmu untuk mengunjungi Desa ini, pastilah ada tujuannya kan? Sasuke" Kini Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, sejenak Onyix bertemu dengan Safir, sampai pada Sasuke membuang mukanya kesamping menatap Pintu yang tertutup disebelahnya.

"Ahahaha apapun itu, kami sebagai sahabatmu tak pernah menyesal mengikutimu, walaupun kami tak tahu alasanmu kemari" Naruto tersenyum canggung saat Sasuke melepas tatapan mereka, dan kemudian Naruto secara perlahan menatap cermin yang disampingnya.

Tapi sejenak Naruto terkejut saat ia menatap cermin, terlihat pantulan seseorang berwajah seperti seorang bapak-bapak tersenyum dan memelototkan matanya, menatap Naruto.

Tanpa dikomando, Naruto langsung terlonjak kaget dan sedikit berteriak.

"Akh!! "

Sasuke langsung melihat Naruto yang sudah tak duduk dikursi tadi, dan sudah berdiri dekat ranjang Sakura tidur.

"Kau kenapa? " tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ah tidak... ahahahahaha hanya kaget saja" ujar Naruto, dia sudah tampak tenang setelah melihat Cermin itu sudah memantulkan bayangannya.

'Itu tadi apa? ' tanyanya dalam hati.

Sementara Sasuke terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Naruto, entah kenapa perasaan bersalah terus hinggap dihatinya, dengan teganya ia menjerumuskan kedua Sahabatnya ini pada bahaya.

'Maafkan aku, Naruto, sakura' ucap Sasuke dalam Hati.

 **Tok... tok... tok...**

Terdengar suara ketukan dari luar, Sasuke dan Naruto saling tatap, kemudian Sasuke berkata.

"Masuklah Hinata... "

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka dan menampakan Hinata yang melempar senyum pada mereka berdua.

"Ah aku minta maaf Hinata, kami sudah membuatmu repot" ujar Naruto seraya membungkukkan Badannya.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, sungguh, tak apa-apa" ucap Hinata merasa tak enak pada Naruto.

Hinata kemudian melangkah mendekati ranjang tempat Sakura berbaring, dan gadis bersurai indigo itu mendudukan pantatnya dikasur.

"Apa dia sudah baikan? " pertanyaan Hinata yang ditunjukan pada kedua lelaki tersebut.

Sasuke hanya diam, tak ingin berkata apa-apa, dirinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hmm dia sudah tak apa-apa, hanya butuh istrahat saja" kini Naruto lagi yang menimpalinya.

"Besok kita akan pergi dari sini" tiba-tiba Sasuke langsung bersuara.

Hinata lantas memandang Sasuke, begitupun dengan Naruto, sebenarnya Naruto tahu perkataan Sasuke tadi ditujukan untuk Hinata.

"Bagaimana Hinata? apa kau mau ikut? " tanya Naruto dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut bersama kalian" katanya dan saat itu ia merasa ada pengharapan pada kedua lelaki itu.

"Baiklah, pagi-pagi kita akan berangkat, dan kita istrahat sekarang" Sasuke layaknya pemimpin ketika tahu semuanya sudah sepakat dengan usulnya barusan tadi.

"Tapi... " Hinata berujar dengan sedikit cemas.

Naruto dan Sasuke menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Selama ini aku coba berusaha keluar dari sini, tapi aku sama sekali tak menemukan jalan keluar" lanjut Hinata lagi, dirinya kemudian menghembuskan nafas pasrah.

"Tak usah khawatir, yang penting kita berdoa sebelum tidur untuk keselamatan kita masing-masing" Naruto meyakinkan Hinata jika mereka pasti akan bisa selamat dari Desa ini.

"Benar kata Naruto, ayo kita istrahat saja"

ucap Sasuke.

"Hmm Naruto dan Sasuke akan tidur disini? maksudku dikamar ini juga? " tanya Hinata agak sedikit malu.

"Hn, kami akan tidur disini, kami akan tidur dilantai, kau dan Sakura tidur diranjang itu, tenang saja, jangan takut" jelas Sasuke yang sudah tahu isi pikiran Hinata, pasti gadis itu takut.

Hinata pun hanya diam, dan sedikit malu.

"Yup tenang saja, Aku dan Sasuke pria baik-baik kok" kini Naruto ikut meyakinkannya.

"Hmm kalian akan tidur dilantai? " tanya Hinata yang cukup tak enak melihat lantai kayu rumahnya yang berdebu.

"Yah begitulah, tapi kami punya alas kok, jadi tak perlu khawatir" Naruto seakan mengerti dengan tatapan Hinata, pria kuning ini langsung menjawabnya agar Hinata tak perlu merasa tak enak.

Kemudian mereka pun tidur, mengistrahatkan mata mereka, karena rasa Kantuk sudah meyerang, otomatis tubuh mereka minta diistrahatkan.

o0o

Didalam kamar itu yang hanya diterangi cahaya pelita, mereka tidur dengan pulas, Naruto pun sekarang tampak tenang, terdengar dengkuran halus darinya, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah memeluk Sasuke dan beranggapan Sasuke adalah bantal guling.

Sementara Diranjang, Hinata dan Sakura tampak sangat nyenyak, tapi beberapa Saat Sakura tiba-tiba tak tenang, sedikit-sedikit kepalanya bergerak kesamping kiri dan kanan. Sakura mungkin tengah bermimpi saat ini, keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya, dan lihat pakaiannya tampak basah.

"Jangan... jangan!!! " teriakkan sakura pun lolos dengan bangkitnya dirinya.

Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, posisinya saat ini duduk diranjang tempatnya tidur, ia cukup takut mendapati keadaan sunyi seperti ini.

Tapi ketika mendapati Hinata yang tidur disampingnya, Sakura pun langsung bernafas lega, apalagi saat mendengar dengkuran Naruto, ia yakin kedua sahabat lelakinya itu tidur dibawah, tepatnya dilantai.

Sakura lantas membaringkan lagi tubuhnya. Dan mencoba memejamkan matanya.

Sakura kini sudah memejamkan matanya, sudah terasa berat sehingga kedua kelopak mata itu ingin menutup. Disampingnya ada Hinata yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Sekali lagi dirinya menguap.

meresapi rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya. Dengan menggunakan bantal, ia menyanggah kepalanya.

Fokus dengan rasa kantuknya saat ini, merilekskan otot-otot yang menegang. Membiarkan telinganya mendengar apapun asalkan tak mengganggunya.

Pendengaran Sakura seakan tenang, tak ada suara apa-apa yang terdengar selain suara Naruto mendengkur, entahlah itu Naruto atau Sasuke.

suara dengkuran itu seakan menjadi lagu pengantar tidurnya. Tak dipungkiri saat ini juga dia lelah sekali, mengingat ini pukul berapa? Ia tak begitu peduli. Seakan dimanjakan rasa nyenyak yang sangat membuat hati tentram dan damai.

Tak ada masalah yang dia pikirkan, lebih tepatnya pikirannya saat ini kosong.

Semakin lama kesadarannya menghilang seiring matanya mulai tak terlihat.

kadang ada gambaran dikepalanya, seperti ia sedang naik sepeda dan kemudian ia terjatuh. Dirinya sedikit tersentak, tapi kemudian ia melanjutkan tidur lagi.

Terasa lagi saat dimana ia tentram, dan kini mulai tenggelam dalam ketenangan, lama kelamaan dia seperti bertemu dengan seseorang, dan sedang mengobrol dengan orang itu. Tanpa sadar dirinya tengah bermimpi, dan dapat ia dengar mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu walaupn agak samar. Disitu kesadarannya sedikit pulih, tapi ia mengacuhkannya dan kembali tidur lagi.

Matanya yang tertutup serasa minta dibuka, karena ia merasa sensasi geli pada telapak kakinya, perlahan tapi pasti kini tak ada lagi suara apa-apa maupun suara dengkuran Naruto atau Sasuke.

Dirinya seperti mendengar suara anak kecil yang cekikikkan. Dan itu sangat jelas di indra pendengarannya. Sensasi geli itu seakan terasa, dan lagi tambah terasa, semakin lama semakin geli. Kini kedua telapak kakinya serasa sangat geli seperti ribuan jari sedang menggelitiknya.

 **Kea...**

Rasa geli itu tambah parah, ia coba berontak karena tak nyaman sekali. Ia coba membuka kedua matanya tapi tak bisa... Seakan terasa berat.

Sementara sensasi geli itu semakin naik terasa menjalari dari bagian kakinya. Lama kelamaan tubuhnya juga merasa geli...

 **Kea... kea**

Perasaannya tak enak, nafasnya sesak, suaranya seakan tertahan ditenggorokannya. Ingin sekali meminta tolong, tapi ia semakin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tersadar tapi tak bisa. Badannya seakan diikat rantai besi sampai ia tak bisa membuat gerakkan sekecil apapun.

Geli, geli, sangat geli...

Ada berapakah tangan yang menggelitiknya saat ini?

Sensasi itu tak berkurang sama sekali malah makin menambah. Dirinya gelisah tingkat tinggi, adrenalinnya terpacu, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan.

Dirinya coba berdoa dalam hati, agar sang kuasa mau menolongnya.

Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal, dengan sekuat tenaga, ia coba gerakan seluruh tubuhnya dan mencoba berteriak. Tangan yang mengepal kuat menahan rasa gelitikan yang ada diseluruh tubuhnya.

Suaranya tertahan, tubuhnya tetap terkunci, tapi matanya kini terbuka...

Yang ia lihat saat itu Sesosok makhluk aneh dengan bau amis tengah menggelitiknya. Sosok itu mempunyai wajah yang sangat menyeramkan sehingga ingin rasanya menutup kembali matanya karena takut melihat wajah seram itu.

Tapi ia juga melihat pintu kamar terbuka... Di ambang pintu berdiri sosok perempuan memakai gaun putih, rambutnya panjang sampai menyentuh lantai, terlihat kuku-kuku panjang pada jemarinya. Sakura terkejut saat sosok itu memandangnya.

Ingin berteriak, tapi tak bisa. tapi sensasi geli itu sudah berkurang, dan dia sudah tak melihat sosok tadi dipintu.

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana, Sakura mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka itu.

Ia merasa lemas saat berjalan, perasaan takutnya berangsur hilang sesaat. Sakura melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu, mencoba melihat sekitar.

Saat ia menengok ke arah kanan, tepatnya kearah pintu menuju keluar dari rumah ini. Sakura langsung kaget ketika pintu itu terbuka seketika dan menampilkan bayangan yang agak samar berlari menuju kearahnya, dan bayangan itu sukses menubruk wajahnya. Dan bayangan itu terus berlari menuju dapur.

Sakura langsung lemas tak berdaya, tapi dirinya penasaran melihat bayangan itu, ia coba ikuti arah sosok bayangan tersebut, jujur saja dirinya sangat lemah saat ini, dapat ia rasakan hawa panas menguar dari tubuhnya.

Sakura terhuyung-huyung berjalan, pandangan sekitarnya seakan berputar-putar, dan kembali ia merasakan sensasi mual.

Saat sampai didapur, dia kembali melihat bayangan itu masuk kesalah satu pintu diruangan itu, Sakura tak menyangka jika didapur masih ada ruangan lainnya.

Saat bayangan itu masuk, pintu tersebut langsung tertutup kembali, Sakura berusaha melangkah mendekat kepintu itu dengan langkah gontai.

Sesampainya dipintu tersebut, Sakura langsung mencoba membukanya, tapi tak bisa, sepertinya itu dikunci dari dalam. Saat ini Nafas Sakura sudah tak karuan, ia semakin merasakan pusing yang luar biasa, sampai ia pun mendengar suara teriakan dari balik pintu itu.

 _"PERGI!! "._

Suaranya tak jelas, ia hanya mendengarnya samar-samar. dan saat itu pula Sakura langsung memuntahkan isi perutnya lagi, namun yang keluar hanyalah air.

Sakura terjatuh dan terduduk dilantai, kepalanya pusing, perlahan ia coba merangkak layaknya bayi, berusaha kembali ke kamar.

Namun saat ia memegang sebuah kursi untuk topangannya berdiri, penglihatannya tiba-tiba buram sekejap, dan lama-lama terdengar sebuah suara lain lagi.

 _"Ayah dan Ibu akan pergi menghadiri Ritual itu" ucap tegas suara berat seperti seorang bapak-bapak._

 _"Apa yang akan terjadi? " Sakura mengenali suara ini._

 _"Tenanglah Hinata, Ayah dan Ibu tak akan lama, jadi kalian disini saja yah bersama nenek" ucap seorang Wanita, dan Sakura yakin itu adalah Ibu Hinata._

Sakura mencoba membuka matanya, samar-samar ia melihat pria dan Wanita berjalan meninggalkan dapur.

Sementara didekatnya ia melihat Hinata, bersama adiknya dan seorang Nenek tengah duduk dikursi yang sedang ia pegang.

 _"Mereka akan melakukan ritual pembersihan dosa" ucap Nenek itu._

 _"Apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? " tanya Hinata._

Sang Nenek hanya terdiam, dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

Sakura berusaha bangkit, dan kemudian meninggalkan ruangan dapur, sedikit-sedikit ia limbung kekanan karena kakinya terasa berat saat melangkah.

Saat akan masuk kekamar, ia menangkap suara-suara ribut dari luar, terasa ramai, dan sebuah pukulan-pukulan besi terdengar jelas ditelinganya.

Sakura tak jadi memasuki kamar, ia memaksa dirinya untuk berjalan menuju pintu keluar, ia penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi diluar.

Dengan pasti, meskipun hampir beberapa kali dirinya jatuh, Sakura akhirnya berhasil juga sampai dipintu, dan tanpa tunggu lama ia langsung membuka pintu itu.

Sakura kini sudah berada diluar, entah kenapa langkahnya terus membawanya berjalan menuju suara bising itu.

Sakura cukup heran ketika melihat rumah-rumah tua itu sudah berubah, berbeda seperti apa yang ia lihat waktu itu, rumah itu terasa sangat bagus, dan catnya pun masih terasa baru.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah sampai di asal suara itu, Sakura melihat beberapa kerumunan orang yang ramai, dan ditengah-tengahnya nampak kobaran api.

"A-apa... ya-yang sedang terjadi? "

 **Tbc**

 **A/N:yooss updet lagi, oh yah ad yang nyaranin untuk tambahin romance yah? waduh bingung jadinya man, soalnya author bingung mau gimana.. takutnya ada yang gak suka.**

 **ok penjelasan, jadi gini, sakura dapat kelebihan disini setelah insiden kemasukan itu loh, jadi kalian sudah tahu kan maksud author jadiin sakura kayak gitu?**

 **maaf yah untuk adegan makan, author sulit deskripsiin soal sumpit-sumpitan ahahahahah.. oh yah man, ada yang nunggu kelanjutan fic author? judulnya (Yang lainnya).**

 **fic itu akan author lanjutin kok, author juga akan namatin yang Pain juga...**

 **ahahaha segitu aja dulu, maaf klo chap ini jelek.**

 **ok selama tanggal 2 desember!**

 **itu tanggal bulan kesukaan author**

btw author shl. hehehe


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't look back**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **by Galang**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main chara:**

 **U.Sasuke**

 **U.Naruto**

 **H.Sakura**

 **H.Hinata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:Suspense,Horror.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Chapter 9:Gone**

Dia semakin mendekat ke arah kerumunan tersebut, dan terdengar suara-suara orang, mereka mengatakan hal aneh saat itu, dan lihatlah saat ini keadaan ramai sekali, mereka mengelilingi kobaran api itu, layaknya ada sebuah tontonan yang seru. Dan saat Sakura semakin dekat pada kerumunan itu, terdengar pukulan-pukulan tongkat besi yang berbentur dengan tanah. Saat mendengarnya telinga Sakura berdenging, seakan ada sesuatu didalam telinganya.

Mata emeraldnya menatap punggung-punggung orang yang sedang berkerumun, meskipun pandangannya sedikit kabur, dia tetap berusaha membuka matanya, dan juga meneliti keadaan sekitar.

 _"Pendosa akan dibakar di kobaran api"_

Terdengar suara seseorang ditengah kerumunan itu, Sakura mencoba mendekatinya, berusaha masuk dikerumunan tersebut, dengan langkah tertatih, dia berusaha untuk masuk dikerumunan massa. Tapi hal aneh terjadi, dengan gampangnya ia menembus tubuh-tubuh orang yang berkerumun itu, seakan tubuh mereka hanyalah sebuah Hologram.

 _"Ucapkan semua dosa yang kau lakukan, dan bawa dirimu pada kobaran api, Api akan membersihkan dirimu dari dosa"_

Sakura melihat dua orang berdiri menghadap pada kobaran api tersebut, salah satunya seorang dengan menggunakan pakaian pendete _Kannushi_ yang berwarna hitam, dan tepat dipunggungnya ada logo lingkaran putih. Sementara tepat disamping pendeta itu, ada seseorang yang diikat tangannya dari belakang, dibaluti dengan mantel putih.

 _"Ucapkan dosamu, dan bawa dirimu pada kobaran api itu"_

Kata pendeta itu kemudian menjauh dari situ meninggalkan pria itu sendirian, Sakura menatap sayu punggung pria bersurai merah itu, dia menghadap pada kobaran api yang sangat panas. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara besi yang dipukulkan ketanah, itu adalah tongkat besi para pendeta yang berdiri mengelilingi Pria itu.

Kerumunan yang sangat ramai, dan beberapa pendeta bagaikan pembatas berdiri diantara kerumunan dan kobaran api. Sementara sosok pria yang berambut merah itu sedikit demi sedikit bergerak menuju kobaran api tersebut.

 _"Aku bukanlah pembunuh, aku tak melakukan apa-apa" ._

Ucap pria itu, Sakura mulai terasa pusing sekali, matanya kembali gelap saat mendengar suara itu, tapi kemudian kini pandangannya kembali, tapi rasa pusingnya belum hilang.

 _"Bohong! kau telah melakukan pembunuhan! kau sudah membunuh salah satu warga disini, jadi bakarlah dirimu dikobaran api itu"._

Terdengar suara lain dari salah satu kerumunan itu, kemudian disusul dengan suara bising, sorak-sorak orang disitu menyuruh agar orang itu membakar dirinya segera.

Sakura menutup telinganya masing-masing, ia seakan tak mampu mendengar suara gaduh itu, dia seakan diajak berputar-putar, sehingga dirinya mulai mual, dan rasa pusing kian menambah.

Sedikit demi sedikit suara gaduh mulai mereda seiring terdengar sebuah suara yang menengahinya, Sakura yang saat itu menutup matanya,kini mulai membukanya pelan-pelan. Pertama yang ia tangkap dalam penglihatan, pria yang berdiri itu semakin Maju mendekati kobaran api.

'Apa yang terjadi disini? '

Sakura sadar jika sekarang ini dia tengah melihat sebuah kenangan, entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa ingin ditunjukkan tentang kebenaran. Dan apa maksud kenangan tersebut? semuanya terasa nyata, dirinya seakan kembali ke masa lalu. Disini ia berdiri layaknya orang yang bodoh, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Keanehan sering terjadi pada dirinya saat ini, dimulai dari mereka datang ke Desa ini, apalagi saat ia bisa melihat sebuah kenangan. Disini sekarang dirinya berada, hari yang seharusnya masih gelap, kini sudah diterangi cahaya matahari, Desa yang harusnya sepi kini sudah ramai dengan orang-orang yang berkerumun. Apa sebenarnya ini?.

 _"Cepat bangsat!"._

Setelah mendengar suara itu, seseorang berlari ke arah pria berambut merah itu, dengan sekali dorong, pria bersurai merah itu langsung tersentak maju dalam kobaran api. Tubuhnya langsung dilalap api, terdengar teriakan pria itu dalam kobaran yang sangat panas, membakar seluruh tubuhnya, teriakan yang meminta tolong, menahan kesakitan yang amat luar biasa. Sakura dapat merasakannya hanya dari pandagannya, betapa tersiksanya pria yang dibakar hidup-hidup itu.

 _"Hey apa yang kau lakukan? kau sudah mengacaukan Ritual ini"._

Terdengar suara pendeta yang tak terima akan tindakan orang barusan, sedangkan orang itu hanya tersenyum puas setelah melakukan aksinya tadi. Tanpa rasa belas kasihan, dia langsung mendorong pria tadi ke dalam kobaran api. Sakura yakin pria malang itu pasti sudah hangus dalam kobaran api tersebut.

 _"Cih... Dia sudah pantas menerimanya karena telah membunuh Konan"._

Tak lama yang lainnya menimpali.

 _"Nagato pasti sudah dibakar api! Neraka! "._

Sakura jadi tahu sesuatu lagi, pria yang dilalap api itu bernama Nagato, dan ia simpulkan, Nagato dituduh telah membunuh Konan. Entah dari mana Sakura kini merasa penasaran ingin melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tak lama kemudian, pria yang mendorong Nagato tadi keluar dari kerumunan, entah pergi kemana.

 _"Kalian semua bubar, biarkan api padam sendiri, biarkan kobaran api ini puas melahap jiwa berdosa Nagato"._

Ucap salah satu pendeta, namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi, sesosok tubuh keluar dari kobaran api tersebut. Dan mustahilnya tubuh itu diselimuti oleh api. Semua orang yang melihatnya tampak terkejut bukan main, dan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang diyakini Sakura adalah pendeta, langsung berlari mendekati sosok itu sambil menyiramkan air.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara teriakan disekitar, suara gaduh yang makin mendukung suasana saat ini, terdengar suara cipratan, dan juga sesuatu yang dipaksa sobek. Lantas Sakura melihat keadaan sekitar, matanya terbelalak, Sakura bergetar, tubuhnya terasa ingin jatuh dari pijakannya saat ini. Di depan matanya terlihat semua orang saling membunuh, mereka bagaikan kesetenan saling bunuh sesama lain.

'Kenapa ini? apa yang mereka lakukan! ' batin Sakura yang shok mendapati semua orang sudah saling membunuh. Beberapa terlihat mengayunkan parangnya ditubuh lainnya, kepala terpenggal, tangan terpisah, perut dihujamkan dengan tombak. Darah terlihat disana-sini, seakan semuanya tak sadar dengan diri mereka masing-masing.

Dan para pendeta sudah terbaring ditanah dengan luka bakar, mereka seakan hangus, tercium bau seperti daging yang dibakar. Sosok itu sudah tak terlihat lagi disekitar. yang terlihat hanyalah orang-orang yang saling bunuh,seakan mereka seperti kerasukan.

Sakura tanpa sengaja melihat seorang Ibu-ibu membuang bayinya dikobaran api itu, ada yang mengoyak tubuh anak kecil, dan beberapa dari mereka membenturkan kepala Bayi itu didinding rumah. Seseorang berlari menuju pada Ibu yang sedang menginjak-injak kepala bayi yang tadi digendongannya, tanpa aba-aba orang itu langsung menghantam batu ke kepala Ibu-ibu itu, kemudian terus menghantam wajahnya sampai tak berbentuk. Sakura tak mampu menyaksikan ini, dia tak tega melihat ini. Kenangan apa ini? kenapa mereka seperti kesetanan? seperti mereka sudah tak punya hati lagi. Saling membunuh, tak ada habisnya, darah-darah sudah menggenangi tempat itu.

Sakura jatuh terduduk ditanah, dengan topangan kedua tangannya ia mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya agar tak menyentuh tanah. Perlahan matanya seakan menutup, rasa mual sudah menguasai dirinya, kepalanya seakan ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum, sakit sekali, sampai menggerakan kepalanya sedikit langsung terasa pukulan diotaknya yang sangat keras. Tanpa terasa darah segar sudah mengalir dari lobang hidungnya, Sakura tahu, dia sudah tak mampu melihat sekelilingnya, tapi ia tetap memaksakannya. Tubuh Sakura terasa berat seperti sebuah bongkahan batu besar, tak bisa lagi melakukan gerakan apapun, sampai pada akhirnya ia menyerah, dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh sepenuhnya dan terbaring ditanah.

"Aku tak mampu lagi... tolong aku Naruto, Sasuke... " ucapnya lirih, dengan kesadarannya yang mulai hilang.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke!... Sasuke... ".

Naruto sedang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, Terdengar suara Naruto panik saat ini, keringat terlihat dikeningnya.

Sasuke pun langsung membuka matanya, dengan malas ia bangkit dari tidurnya, masih setengah sadar ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Hmm kenapa...? " tanyanya sambil menguap, dan tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Sakura hilang! dia tak ada di rumah ini! " teriak Naruto, jika dilihat dia sudah seperti orang yang betul-betul baru mendapati kabar buruk, lihat saja matanya yang melotot, bibirnya gemetar, dan tangannya sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Oh ya sudah, tidur lagi yah" langsung Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya kembali, sepertinya pria ini belum sadar sepenuhnya, lihat saja dia kembali tidur dan mengacuhkan Naruto.

 **PLAKK!**

Sukses gamparan langsung bersarang dipipi mulus Sasuke, dan sang pelaku tampak marah melihat Sasuke yang tadinya tidak menghiraukan keadaan.

Setelah merasakan sensasi panas dan perih dipipi kanannya, Sasuke langsung bangkit dari acara rebahannya, tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menonjok muka si pelaku yang menggamparnya barusan.

"Baka! kenapa kau menggamparku!" cerca Sasuke emosi sambil memegang pipinya yang kena gampar dari Naruto

Naruto yang terdorong kebelakang langsung maju dan kembali menggampar sekuat tenaga kepipi Sasuke lagi dan berteriak:

"SAKURA HILANG BAKA!! "

Dan seketika Sasuke tersadar, tak peduli rasa Sakit dipipinya itu akibat gamparan Naruto barusan, dengan gerakan cepat ia langsung berdiri dan berkata:

"Kenapa bisa!?" teriaknya panik, dan itu sukses membangunkan Hinata yang tidur diranjang.

"Kalian kenapa? " tanya Hinata bingung melihat raut wajah kedua lelaki itu sudah panik.

"Sakura Hilang! " Naruto malah berteriak tak karuan, dan itu membuat suasana menjadi kacau seketika, lihat saja Hinata yang buru-buru turun dari ranjangnya.

"Kenapa bisa? dimana dia? " tanya Hinata yang tak kalah paniknya, sementara Sasuke sudah berlari keluar kamar untuk mencari Sakura.

"Aku tak tahu! saat aku bangun, aku sudah tak melihatnya tidur bersamamu, dan aku sudah mencari diseluruh ruangan rumahmu, dan pintu rumahmu sudah terbuka!" jelas Naruto tampak depresi, benar tadi ia sudah bangun, dan dia langsung kaget tak mendapati Sakura, saat mencarinya keseluruh ruangan, ia sama sekali tak mendapati gadis musim semi itu.

 **BRAAK**

Suara pintu terbuka dengan kasar, sukses mengalihkan pandangan Hinata dan Naruto pada Sasuke, tersirat raut wajah yang sagat panik di muka Sasuke.

"Aku tak menemukannya! ".

"Aku sudah mencarinya tadi baka! ,dan dia tak ada dirumah ini!" Naruto merutuki Tindakan Sasuke yang ia pikir lambat, karena sebelumnya ia sudah memeriksa seluruh ruangan rumah ini.

"Naruto! ayo kita cari dia diluar" ajak Sasuke kemudian, terlihat ia sangat tergesa-gesa mengambil tasnya.

"Dan kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga! " tambahnya lagi.

Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dan mengambil Tasnya yang teronggok dekat lemari, setelah semuanya dirasa cukup, mereka kemudian menatap Hinata.

"Hinata ayo kita pergi! " kata Sasuke sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis yang nampak diam itu.

Tanpa ragu, Hinata menyambut tangan Sasuke, dan mereka bertiga langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut, dan setelah berada diruanh depan, mereka berurutan keluat dari Rumah Hinata.

"Sasuke kita cari disana! " teriak Naruto yang berlari didepan, dan dibelakang ada Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangan Hinata.

mereka bertiga melewati Pohon yang ada dekat rumah Hinata, dan terasa dingin masih menyelimuti Desa ini, karena hari masih gelap, mungkin ini masih jam tiga empat subuh.

Takut, khawatir, dan panik. Itulah yang dirasakan Sasuke dan Naruto saat ini, teman perempuan mereka tiba-tiba menghilang, dan otomatis itu membuat mereka sangat kaget, mereka takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Sakura, sebab terakhir dilihat,Sakura sedang tidak sehat. Kini Sasuke sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata, dan ketiga remaja itu terus berlari menyusuri Desa ini mencari keberadaan Sakura.

Terasa hawa sudah nampak berubah, keadaan yang sunyi ini sangat mendukung suasana sekarang. Apabila ada hal aneh yang terjadi, semisal penampakan, mungkin mereka tak akan heran lagi. Karena ketiganya sudah merasakan firasat yang tak enak disekitar. Sasuke merasa mereka seakan diawasi oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata dari rumah-rumah tua itu. Matanya tak bisa ia alihkan untuk memandang keadaan sekitar, dan ia berhati-hati jika penglihatannya tiba-tiba akan menangkap penampakan sosom makhluk yang mengerikan.

Sedangkan Naruto, dia sudah tak peduli jika memang akan ada yang menganggu mereka, atau misalnya akan ada yang mengejar mereka dari belakang, selama berlari ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sakura, dia sangat khawatir dengan temannya itu. Dan kenapa dengan bodohnya Sakura menghilang begitu saja.

"Naruto kita mau kemana! " teriak Sasuke dari belakang, dan Hinata disamping Sasuke sambil berlari. Dan terdengar suara deru nafas masing-masing, berpacu dalam langkah-langkah cepat yang menguras tenaga mereka.

"Aku tak tahu! yang penting saat ini kita harus temukan Sakura! " balas Naruto tanpa menengok kebelakang, dia tak tahu harus berlari kemana,dengan berbekal insting, dia coba membawa jalan sesuai perkiraannya untuk mencari Sakura.

"Naruto!... " terdengar teriakan Sasuke keras memanggil Namanya, suara ngos-ngosan akibat berlari sambil berbicara, Naruto tak menimpalinya, dia coba tetap fokus meneliti keadaan walau masih gelap.

Berlari dikegelapan, dengan kesunyian, hanya ada suara-suara derap langkah masing-masing. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikirannya, dan dipaksa dengan rasa panik ketika mendapati temannya sudah tak ada. Dan saat itu firasat-firasat lain mulai menguasai diri, apalagi ditempat seperti ini, dan juga mereka sudah dihampiri kejadian-kejadian yang sangat mengerikan. Semua perkiraan yang akan terjadi terhadap Sakura seakan memenuhi kepala Naruto dan Sasuke, bedanya Sasuke masih bisa tenang, dia masih berpikir positif, dia yakin gadis merah muda itu pasti baik-baik saja. Berbeda denga pria bersurai kuning ini, firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sakura tengah dalam bahaya, yah dia takut terjadi sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu. Naruto panik sehingga dirinya menerka-nerkah hal yang buruk sudah menimpa Sakura, dan jika itu benar adanya, dia tak akan memaafkan dirinya.

Dan Bagaimana ekspresimu jika mendapati teman baikmu, sahabat yang sangat kau sayangi tiba-tiba menghilang ditempat yang sama sekali tak kau kenali? apalagi orang tuanya mempercayakannya padamu, bagaimana tindakan yang harus kau lakukan? apakah diam saja? tidak mungkin kau diam saja, pasti segala beban dan tanggung jawab akan menghampirimu dan bertengger dipundakmu sehingga membuatmu merasakan berat jika harus tak peduli padanya. Otakmu akan memaksamu untuk segera bertindak, dan memutuskan keputusan yang tepat. Yah mencarinya, apapun yang terjadi kau harus mencarinya. Kau tak mau malu kan? kau sudah diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga temanmu, apalagi dia perempuan, itu lantas akan membuatmu merasakan pukulan yang teramat sakit jika kau tak menemukannya. Begitulah yang dirasakan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Naruto! coba tengok kemari! " lagi-lagi Sasuke berteriak sehingga membantu konsentrasi Naruto.

"Kenapa! apa maksudmu Sasuke! " teriak Naruto yang terus berlari kedepan.

Tak ada suara lagi selain derap langkah, itu membuat Naruto kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke segala penjuru berharap dapat menemukan Sakura. tapi beberapa Saat matanya menangkap sesuatu sedang berdiri dekat pohon yang tak jauh dari jarak mereka berlari.

Disana berdiri sosok berwarna putih dibalik pohon, terlihat dibagian atasnya berwarna Hitam, Naruto menduganya itu adalah rambut. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan, sedikit terkejut dengan penampakan dipohon tadi. Apalagi ini masih agak gelap, pastilah jika terang dia akan melihat sosoknya yang sangat mengerikan.

"Sasuke... apa ka... " belum sempat mengatakannya, Sasuke sudah memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Aku melihatnya, jangan Hiraukan Naruto, terus kita cari Sakura... ".

Naruto membenarkan perkataan Sasuke, dan Sasuke tadi juga melihatnya, dari tadi dia tak mendengar suara Hinata, apakah gadis itu tak ingin bersuara? sekedar memberi tahu jalan yang mungkin disana ada Sakura. Dari pada seperti ini, mereka berlari tanpa tahu tujuan mereka.

"Naruto berhenti dulu! ".

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar Sasuke menyuruhnya berhenti, dan saat ia menengok kebelakang, ia sudah mendapati Sasuke dan Hinata tengah kelelahan, dan lihat juga mereka menunduk dengan kedua lengan menumpu pada lutut.

"Bagaimana ini? kita sama sekali tak menemukannya" ujar Sasuke yang masih ngos-ngosan.

"Kita harus mencari disegala tempat, kita tak mungkin meninggalkannya kan? " Naruto juga mencoba menenangkan nafasnya, sementara Hinata tetap diam.

Tapi entah kenapa ada yang aneh pada Sasuke, Naruto melihat rambut Sasuke seakan memanjang, dan lagi Hinata juga seperti terus menundukan kepalanya dan hampir mencium tanah.

Perasaan Naruto mulai tak enak ketika melihat keduanya sudah mulai berubah aneh, Hinata semakin lama kepalanya akan mencium tanah, dan kakinya masih setia berdiri. Dan Sasuke rambutnya sudah memanjang layaknya perempuan.

Naruto mendekati keduanya, dia coba menyentuh Sasuke, tapi gerakannya terhenti kala mendengar suara teriakan dari ujung Sana.

"Naruto!! LARI!! ".

Naruto terbelalak, tak percaya melihat diujung Sana Sasuke berteriak padanya, dan disamping Sasuke ada Hinata. lantas siapa yang sedang bersamanya saat ini?.

Saat Naruto melihat ke arah dua tubuh yang didepannya, Naruto langsung kaget mendapati sosok tinggi sekali, bagian perutnya sangat panjang, dan sosok tersebut telanjang. dengan setengah menunduk, sosok tinggi yang berwajah pucat itu berkata.

 **"Ayo kita bercumbu lagi... ".**

Dan disebelah Wanita tinggi itu, tertawa makhluk yang menyerupai Sasuke tapi rambutnya panjang, matanya melotot dengan mulut yang tersenyum dan lidah panjang menjulur kebawah.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! "

Sontak Naruto langsung berlari melewati kedua makhluk mengerikan itu sambil berteriak, dia lari tergesa-gesa seakan makhluk itu akan menangkapnya jika langkahnya lambat.

Perasan takut menguasai dirinya, yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah lari secepat mungkin menyusul Sasuke dan Hinata yang ada jauh disana. Jantungnya seakan mau pecah ketika melihat dua makhluk yang sempat ia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan yang parahnya, Wanita mengerikan dengan ukuran yang panjang dibagian perut itu malah mengajaknya bercumbu lagi. Naruto berkeringat hebat, kepalanya terasa berat dan juga ia rasakan hawa asing berada dibelakngnya seakan mengejar dan ingin menangkap dirinya.

"Naruto apa kau tak apa-apa? " tanya Sasuke ketika Naruto sudah berada bersama mereka.

Naruto hanya diam, lihat raut wajahnya masih shock dengan kejadian tadi, keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari kepalannya.

"Sial itu tadi apa! " ucapnya dengan panik yang luar biasa.

"Tadi kau berbalik kebelakang, dan kami dari tadi memanggilmu, tapi kau malah terus berlari" ucap Hinata berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto barusan.

"Dan tak lama kemudian, ku lihat makhluk aneh mengikuti... " Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya saat melihat...

 **Keaa... keaa... keaa**

Disana terlihat sosok kepala terbang bersama organ tubuhnya, paru-paru, lambung, dan usus tampak menggantung dikepala itu.

"LARI!!! ".

ketiganya langsung berlari menjauhi sosok yang sangat mengerikan itu, tapi baru beberapa langkah mereka berlari, terlihat didepan tampak orang-orang mendekati mereka, itu sosok astral yang tembus pandang, sosok itu masing-masing membawa kapak, parang, dan arit.

"Itu Arwah-arwah yang dikutuk! awas jangan sampai kalian bertabrakan dengan mereka, bisa-bisa kalian dirasuki" teriak Hinata.

Ketiganya langsung mengambil jalan lain, mereka belok kekanan, melewati jalan yang sempit antara rumah-rumah.

didepan Hinata membawa jalan, kemudian disusul Naruto, dan terakhir Sasuke. Mereka bertiga melewati jalan yang sempit, menyusuri himpitan antara Rumah tua tersebut. Dan tak lama kemudian mereka berhasip keluar dari lorong itu, dan kini tembus di sebuah kawasan rumah yang lumayan luas.

"Hosh... hosh... apa kalian tak apa-apa? " tanya Sasuke yang sudah tampak sangat kelelahan, mereka saat ini berdiri dihalaman rumah yang disekitarnya banyak rumput-rumput liar.

tak ada jawaban dari keduanya, Sasuke mencoba memanggil keduanya.

"Hinata? " panggil Sasuke.

"Iya... " Hinata menjawabnya.

"Naruto?... " Sasuke mencoba memanggil sahabat kuningnya itu.

hening...

"Naruto? " ia panggil lagi dengan sedikit mengeraskan suaranya

hening lagi...

"NARUTO!!" kini Sasuke sudah berteriak tapi sama sekali tak ada tanggapan.

"Dia tak ada Sasuke" ucap Hinata.

Sasuke melihat keadaan sekitar tapi sama sekali ia tak menemukan kehadiran Naruto diantara mereka. Padahal ia yakin Naruto bersama mereka tadi, tapi kemana sekarang anak itu? Sasuke tak habis pikir jika mereka akan terpisah begini lagi, belum Sakura yang tak tahu dimana keberadaannya, dan kini ditambah Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja sudah menghilang. Makin lengkap kerumitan yang mendera Sasuk saat ini, kedua sahabatnya tak tahu dimana lagi.

"Sasuke... " bisik Hinata pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke lantas menatap Hinata dan melihat gelagatgelagat aneh gadis itu.

"Apa itu?... " tunjuk Hinata tepat disemak-semak yang lumayan jauh ada disamping kiri Sasuke.

Sasuke melirik semak-semak yang rimbun itu, Sasuke seperti disengat aliran listrik, sekejap disekujur tubuhnya langsung keram ketika matanya bersiborok dengan mata merah menyala. Dibalik semak-semak itu terlihat sebelah wajah putih seakan habis mengenakan bedak yang banyak, mengintip dirinya dan Hinata.

"Jangan dilihat Sasuke, ayo kita pergi dari sini" ajak Hinata sambil berbisik.

"Ayo..." lirih Sasuke meninggalkan tempat itu.

Mereka pelan-pelan melangkah, tak menimbulkan suara, seakan jika mereka menciptakan suara, sosok itu akan keluar dari persembunyiannya. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, mereka dikejutkan dengan sosok bayi kecil tertawa merangkak menuju kearah mereka. Bayi itu sangat lincah menggerakan kedua tangannya yang menapaki tanah, dan kedua kakinya bergerak memberi pijakan pada lututnya.

"Sialan! Hinata masuk kerumah itu" teriak Sasuke, karena mereka sekarang ini seperti terkepung, dibelakang ada sosok yang sangat mengerikan, dan didepan ada bayi yang merangkak, bayi itu kepalanya terbelah sehingga darah mengalir diwajahnya, sedangkan disamping kiri hanya ada lorong yang mereka lalui tadi. Tak ingin ambil resiko jika bertemu arwah-arwah yang tembus pandang itu lagi, dan jalan Satu-satunya ialah. memasuki rumah yang ada disebelah kanan mereka, rumah yang terbuka pintunya. Mereka berdua tak ada pilihan lain, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memasuki rumah tersebut.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara ditempat lain, terlihat Naruto sedang berlari ketakutan, pasalnya dibelakangnya ada sosok yang sangat mengerikan sedang mengejarnya. Naruto terus melangkah menjauh dari kejaran makhluk itu. Dan anehnya dia tak sadar saat Sasuke dan Hinata sudah meninggalkannya barusan saat mereka berhenti sejenak.ia sudah memanggil-manggil mereka, tapi saat ingin mengikuti mereka, Naruto dikejutkan dengan tubuh tanpa kepala terbang mendekatinya, mau tak mau Naruto mengambil langkah seribu meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto mencoba terus menjauhi kejaran sosok itu, meski ia tak menengok kebelakang, hawa sosok itu seakan terasa berada dibelakangnya. Dan entah kenapa tubuhnya terasa ringan saat ini. Meski ia menggendong ransel yang lumayan berat, Naruto seakan ringan melangkahkan kakinya. Apakah ini yang namanya kekuatan saat takut? Adrenalin yang terpacu tiba-tiba, sehingga saat merasakan keadaan mengancam kita seakan mendapat kekuatan yang berlipat ganda. Seperti pada waktu Naruto dikejar anjing yang galak disalah satu rumah dosennya, dan ajaibnya Naruto bisa melompati pagar yang sangat tinggi itu. Benar-benar super!.

Sudah jauh ia berlari tanpa arah, sehingga membawanya disebuah kawasan yang seakan dikelilingi rumah, terlihat ditengah-tengahnya terdapat beberapa kayu kering, dan arang, tanah disekitar kayu itu menghitam seperti habis terbakar.

Dan lagi, sosok itu sudah tak mengejar Naruto, akhirnya Naruto sudah bernapas lega, dan kini ia sudah terduduk ditanah. akibat terus-terusan lari, dan tenaganya terkuras abis, keringatpun membanjiri tubuhnya dan sedikit membasahi baju kaosnya. Ia coba menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya agar bisa mengatur perasaannya yang kacau.

Tapi tiba-tiba pandangannya menangkap sosok asing yang terbaring tak jauh dari tumpukan kayu-kayu gosong itu. Baju putih, sejenak membuatnya bergidik ngeri, dan celana jeans biru, dan surai berwarna meraj muda... itu seperti...

"SAKURA! ".

Naruto cepat bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri tubuh yang terbaring ditanah itu, jantungnya berdegup saat semakin dekat dengan tubuh itu. dan saat sudah sampai, ia memastikan itu adalah Sakura, saat ia melihatnya dengan jelas.

"SAKURA! hey sadar Sakura, astaga kau pucat sekali, dan hidungmu berdarah! " ucap Naruto kala mendapati Sakura dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan, jaket Sakura sudah teronggok disebelahnya, entah kenapa gadis itu berada disini.

Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang sangat menakutkan dari belakang, seperti suara berdehem mengalunkan lagu. Naruto seperti dipukul tiba-tiba, otaknya langsung mengirim sinyal bahaya. DanDan segera dirinya mengangkat tubuh Sakura dengan ala bridal style. Kemudian berlari lurus meninggalkan tempat itu.

Naruto tak tahu harus kemana lagi, ia sangat panik saat suara itu terasa semakin dekat, dan langkahnya semakin melambat karena menahan bobot Sakura didepan. Sempat berpikir jika Sakura terasa berat, ia heran, padahal gadis ini lumayan kurus, dan tidak seperti berisi, tapi beratnya minta ampun.

Mata Naruto melihat sebuah bangunan kecil seperti bukan rumah, itu bagaikan tempat yang bisa dibilang seperti ruang tahanan. Tapi Naruto tak mempedulikannya, saat ini mereka harus selamat dari sesuatu yang seperti mengejar mereka.

Dan saat sampai ditempat itu, lantas Naruto langsung menendang pintunya, langsung masuk kedalam ruangan itu, setelahnya Sakura langsung ia dudukkan dan menyandarkannya pada dinding. kemudian Naruto menutup Pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam, seketika keadaan langsung gelap gulita.

Naruto merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya, kemudian ia hidupkan sehingga ia dapat melihat isi ruangan ini, tampak kursi berhamburan disekitarnya, dan beberapa kertas memenuhi ruangan itu. Didepan ia melihat jeruji besi,membatasi tempatya saat ini dengan sebuah ruangan lain dibagiannya.

"Tempat apa ini...? "

 **Tbc**

 **A/N: haloo man! updet chap 9 nih, ok langsung saja tanpa bacot, gimana chap ini menurut kalian? apa seperti dipaksakan? (soalnya gua mrasa begitu man)**

maaf kalo ada typo, soalnya gua gak periksa chap ini.


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't look back**

.

.

.

.

 **by Galang**

.

.

.

 **Main chara:**

 **U.Sasuke**

 **U.Naruto**

 **H.Sakura**

 **H.Hinata**

.

.

.

 **Genre:Suspense,Horror.**

.

.

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto**

.

.

.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Chapter 10:True**

Gelap...

Itulah keadaan yang saat ini melukiskan ruangan ini, berbekal dengan cahaya ponsel, Naruto sedikit berharap dapat melihat ruangan ini agar kakinya yang bergerak itu tak tersandung apapun.

Di arahkan cahaya ponsel tersebut pada Sakura yang bersender pada dinding dengan keadaan mata tertutup.

"Sakura? " sedikit ia sentuh kulit Sakura berharap dengan sentuhan itu dapat menyadarkan temannya ini.

Tapi itupun percuma, Naruto sedikit berharap agar Sakura sadar, banyak pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya saat ini. Mengingat Sasuke yang entah dimana keberadaannya, yang dilakukan mereka saat itu hanya berlari, menghindari sosok yang sangat mengerikan, mengingatnya saja dapat membuat bulu kuduk Naruto berdiri seketika. Dan sekarang mereka berakhir diruangan gelap ini, sejenak menatap ponselnya, terlihat empat digit angka 04:16. Masih subuh pikirnya, dan sialnya daya batereinya tinggal 36%. Mau dimatikan takutnya nanti keadaan menjadi gelap lagi, terpaksa ponselnya harus ia nyalakan terus agar menerangi ruangan ini.

Berdiam diri seperti ini semakin membuatnya berpikir yang Macam-macam, takutnya disekitar sini bukan hanya ia dan Sakura, takutnya ada sosok lain, sebangsa makhluk yang mengejar-ngejarnya tadi. Cukup sudah rasanya membayangkan hal itu, bagaikan pergerakannya dibatasi hanya dengan membayangkan ada sesuatu disamping tengah memandangimu. Apalagi dengan keadaan gelap ini, siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau memang disini hanya ada mereka berdua? Sakura? Tidak, Sakura dari tadi belum sadar saat ia temukan tergeletak bebas ditanah.

Naruto bukan bodoh, hanya saja dia tak tahu harus kemana lagi, dia tahu tempat ini adalah pilihan yang salah, tapi salahkan tubuhnya yang sudah tak mampu berlari itu, dipaksakan untuk menguras tenaga, apalagi menggendong seorang gadis yang beratnya minta ampun.

"Akh... "

Naruto berjengit ketika merasakan sensasi tusukan pada kulit lengannya, segera ia alihkan segala cahaya kelengannya itu, tapi tak ada apa-apa, rasa perih yang ia rasakan tadi seperti halusinasi saja.

Kemudian Ia menyenter Sakura lagi, terlihat raut wajah gadis itu sangat pucat, tapi untungnya gadis itu tak demam lagi, membuat Naruto sedikit lega dibuatnya. Hanya saja kenapa Sakura sampai saat ini belum sadar, dia kelihatan seperti orang yang tertidur pulas saat ini. Dan bibirnya...

Lihat bibirnya tampak menggoda untuk dikecup, membuat darah Naruto berdesir dan pikiran liarnya mulai melayang-layang. Betapa nikmatnya jika ia sesekali mencoba memagut bibir ranum sahabatnya itu. Dan Cahaya ponsel Naruto turun lagi memfokuskan cahaya pada Dada Sakura, tambah ingin rasanya meraba-raba dada itu, ingin rasanya menghisap dua gunung kembar milik sakura, membelainya dan meremasnya pelan. Entah kenapa pikiran Naruto semakin liar.

Tapi saat ini Sakura belum sadar, bukannya itu bagus? Segera Naruto buang pikiran bejatnya itu, mana mungkin dia akan meraba-raba temannya yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu, ini namanya mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, bentuk tubuh Sakura serasa Menggoda untuk dicicipi, dan celana jeans itu, bagaimana jika dia membukanya? Melihat warna pakaian dalam Sakura, dan melihat isinya.

Persetan semuanya, dia laki-laki normal, Naruto tak bisa menahannya, sedikit saja yah sedikit saja ia akan mencicipi bibir ranum Sakura, merasakan sensasi kenyal dan hangat itu. Dan mungkin meramas pelan dadanya.

Perlahan ia mendekati Sakura, dia geser badannya, kemudian tanpa menunggu lama lagi, ia coba dekatkan wajahnya itu, dan sedetik kemudian dengan mata terpejam, ie kecup pelan bibir itu, kemudian dia buka sedikit mulutnya menangkap bibir bawah Sakura, menyesapnya perlahan, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi. Terasa aneh, tapi menggoda. Naruto menggerakan kepalanya ke atas untuk menyesap bibir atasnya, dia tahan nafasnya agar tak menimbulkan udara hangat yang mungkin akan menyadarkan Sakura, tak lama dia coba menempelkan seluruh bibirnya pada bibir Sakura, membiarkan lidahnya membuat gerakan untuk membuka mulut yang tertutup itu. Hal pertama yang disentuh lidahnya adalah gigi Sakura, dia coba mencari celah terbuka dan mengangkatnya agar rahang Sakura sedikit bergerak terbuka dan...

Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika mulut itu terbuka, dan lidah lain menyambut lidahnya, apakah Sakura menyadarinya? Masih dengan mata terpejam, Naruto mencoba menggerakan lidahnya dan hal aneh terjadi, kenapa lidah Sakura makin panjang?.

Segera Naruto membuka matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati sebuah mata merah menyala sangat dekat dengan penglihatannya. Naruto sontak menjauhkan badannya, dengan kakinya yang terus bergerak memundurkan badannya sampai...

"Akh!! "

Rasa perih menjalari telapak tangan kanannya ketika sesuatu yang dingin tertancap. Tapi ia kesampingkan dulu karena sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul didekat Sakura, tapi perlahan-lahan sosok itu menghilang.

Naruto menenangkan dirinya, berusaha agar dia bisa mengendalikan dirinya, pasalnya ini sudah terjadi dua kali ia mencumbu makhluk aneh,tak pernah terpikirkan kalau dia akan mengalami hal menjijikan ini, terasa lambungnya seperti di garuk-garus saat menyadari ia sedang mencumbu makhluk lain lagi.

Tangannya mulai terasa perih, dan dia mengambil ponselnya untuk melihat telapak tangannya tersebut.

"Uh sakit sekali" ucapnya saat melihat telapak tangannya tertancap pecahan kaca yang ada disekitar ruangan itu. Pecahan kaca itu cukup besar, sehingga menggelitik dirinya untuk mencabutnya dari permukaan kulitnya itu. Saat dicabut pecahan kaca itu, darah mengalir dari luka bekas tusukan tersebut, Naruto kemudian mengambil Kain didalam ranselnya, dan mengikat telapak tangannya berharap pendarahan itu berhenti.

"Uh... ".

Naruto mendengar Suara Sakura, dan segera saja ia langsung menyenternya, hal itu membuat Sakura menaruh lengannya tepat diwajah karena belum terbiasa dengan cahaya terang.

"Sakura? Syukurlah kau sudah sadar"

Naruto langsung mendekati Sakura, ia pegang kedua bahu Sakura agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Naruto?... Ini dimana? Dan... Uh! Kepalaku" Sakura memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit, mengeluh karena tiba-tiba rasa pusing menghampirinya.

"Kita berada disebuah ruangan Sakura, aku tadi menemukanmu, kau pingsan tadi! " jelas Naruto sambil memijat kepala Sakura, berharap itu akan meredakan rasa pening yang sedang melanda sahabat pinknya itu.

"Dimana Sasuke? " tanya Sakura lemah, dia menutup matanya, menyerapi pijatan-pijatan Naruto pada kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu, kami terpisah saat mencarimu tadi" tangan Naruto kini beralih ke pelipis Sakura.

"Hm? " Sakura menggumam menanggapi Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah? " tanya Naruto yang penasaran dengan alasan Sakura yang meninggalkan rumah Hinata.

"Entahlah... Naruto... " Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap iris Safir itu, memang pencahayaan saat ini minim sekali, akibat gelapnya ruangan, tapi manik emeraldnya masih bisa melihat kilauan dari Safir itu.

"Kenapa Sakura? Apa ada yang sakit? " tanya Naruto berpikir bagian tubuh Sakura ada yang sakit.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak, kemudian kembali menatap dalam Naruto.

"Aku seperti melihat kenangan di Desa ini" ucap sakura mantap.

"Kenangan? Kenangan apa maksudmu? " Naruto semakin bingung akan pernyataan Sakura.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku? " tanya Sakura lagi, karena sepertinya yang akan ia jelaskan ini terdengar seperti mengada-ngada.

"Yah aku percaya padamu, karena kau Sahabatku" ucap Naruto meyakinkan Sakura untuk menjelaskan padanya.

"Aku tahu satu hal yang terjadi di Desa ini, penduduk disini melakukan semacam Ritual, entah itu apa namanya, aku seperti diberi gambaran kilas balik saat itu, sehingga aku dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di Desa ini" jelas Sakura menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Naruto karena penasaran.

"Aku melihat seseorang dibakar Hidup-hidup pada Kobaran api, dan yang lebih mengerikannya... " Sakura menjeda kalimatnya, dia bergetar saat menggali ingatan yang tercetak jelas didalam kepalanya, ingatan tentang orang yang saling bunuh sehingga menghilangkan semua nyawa penduduk Desa ini.

Naruto diam, dia mengenggam tangan Sakura, supaya Sakura yakin melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Semua orang saling membunuh!" tak kuasa lagi menahannya, Sakura menumpahkan air matanya, sakit rasanya mengingat kejadian itu. Walaupun dia bukan siapa-siapa di desa ini, mengingat teriakan memilukan itu, jeritan, darah, dan organ-organ tubuh, membuat dirinya tak mampu menyimpan memori itu sendiri, dia ingin membagikannya.

Naruto langsung merengkuh tubuh yang bergetar itu, memberi sandaran padanya, dan menyadarkannya jika ia tak sendiri.

"Tenanglah, aku percaya ceritamu itu, dan kita akan keluar dari sini" ucap Naruto seraya mengusap kepala merah muda itu.

"Nagato... Nagato namanya" kata Sakura didalam pelukan Naruto.

Naruto tak percaya, pasalnya nama itu juga yang disebutkan oleh Hinata, berarti yang diceritakan Hinata benar adanya.

"Sakura, aku sudah tahu, kami mendengarnya dari Hinata" ucap Naruto.

Seketika Sakura langsung melepaskan pelukan Naruto, yah Sakura sadar akan sesuatu, dia menatap Naruto.

"Naruto... "

Naruto heran dibuatnya, karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura bereaksi begitu.

"Kita harus kembali ke rumah Hinata! " ujar Sakura, dia merasa ada sesuatu didalam rumah itu dan ia ingin memeriksanya.

"Apa maksudmu sakura? " Naruto mencoba mencari keanehan dalam Emerald itu, bingung dengan maksud temannya, apa maksudnya ingin kembali ke rumah Hinata.

"Ada yang ingin kupastikan! " Sakura berkata kemudian langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

Tapi saat ia bangkit, matanya langsung bersiborok dengan mata lain, mata dibalik jeruji besi itu, dan seketika ruangan disitu mendadak terang dan Mata Sakura mulai terbelalak melihat seseorang dibalik jeruji tengah menghadap dengannya.

 _"Aku tak membunuhnya"._

Orang itu berkata sambil menatap datar ke arah Sakura, dan tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura langsung menegang saat merasakan sensasi kesemutan menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya ditembus dari belakang, dan ia dapat melihat punggung sosok yang menembusnya tadi.

" _Memang kau tak membunuhnya"._

Ucap orang itu, dan Sakura langsung tahu saat melihat orang itu dari depan, yah orang berambut jabrik ini berwarna jingga layaknya matahari, orang ini yang ada dipenglihatannya waktu mendorong Nagato, orang ini yang mendorong Nagato.

 _"Sebenarnya, aku pelakunya"_

Sakura mendengar pria itu, dan tak mengerti dengan ucapan pria tersebut, sesaat kepala Sakura mulai pusing, punggungnya seakan mau patah.

" _Jadi kau yang sudah membunuh Konan? "._

Terdengar suara dari balik jeruji besi itu, Sakura tahu orang itu, orang yang bersurai merah yang tak lain adalah Nagato, Sakura mengerti kenangan ini, kenangan ini sebelum dilakukan ritual tersebut.

" _Benar, dan aku tahu apa yang kalian lakukan selama ini, sejak kedatanganmu disini, kau dan Konan melakukan hal yang aneh dirumahmu itu kan? Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau menghasut Konan untuk mengikuti ajaran sesatmu itu"._

Mencoba mendengarkan setiap apa yang dikatakan orang itu pada Nagato, tapi Sakura mulai merasa mual lagi,entah kenapa prasaan ini selalu muncul ketika ia melihat kenangan.

" _Jadi kau sudah tahu? "._

Nagato terdengar bertanya pada orang itu dengan nada yang datar, Kepala Sakura menjadi tambah pusing, di saat ia fokus mendengar percakapan mereka, rasa sakit, pusing, dan mual mulai menderanya.

" _Aku tahu semua, semuanya, tak ku sangka kau ternyata busuk juga"._

Seperti menebar kebencian, saling maki, di saat semua merasa dikalahkan dengan cara licik, tapi tanpa sadar keduanya juga memakai cara yang sangat licik untuk mendapatkan yang ia mau, Sakura membuat spekulasi sendiri akan perbincangan tersebut.

" _Tapi aku mencintainya, dan aku juga tahu kebusukanmu Yahiko, kau selama ini bekerja sama dengan dia kan? Tapi sayang kekuatannya tak bisa menyamai apa yang ada di dalam Cermin Tua ku, dan akhirnya kau sendiri yang turun tangan untuk mengakhiri ini, kau kalah sebenarnya, tapi kau tak mau mengakui itu. "_

Terdengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Nagato, apa maksudnya? Apa yang mereka bicarakan saat ini? Sungguh Sakura kembali dibuat bingung.

 _"Kau salah, aku sudah memikirkannya matang-matang, bagaimanapun caranya, aku akan berhasil mencapai apa yang kumau, dan kau! Kau akan habis dalam Ritual pembersihan dosa! "._

Sakura paham jika ini kenangan sebelum dilakukannya Ritual tersebut, tapi maksud kata-kata mereka sungguh ia tak paham sama sekali, satu hal yang ia tahu, bahwa pembunuh Konan bukanlah Nagato, melainkan seorang pria yang bernama Yahiko.

"Sakura?... Sakura?... Sadar Sakura".

Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap lagi, dan ia merasakan guncangan pada bahunya, matanya ia pejamkan guna menghilangkan efek blur dari penglihatannya. Saat ia membukanya, ruangan itu sudah gelap, dan cahaya berasal dari ponsel Naruto.

"Sakura apa yang terjadi denganmu? " tanya Naruto dengan nada yang cemas.

"Aku tak apa... ".

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Naruto pelan.

"Naruto, ayo kita pergi dari sini, kita kembali ke rumah Hinata" jelas Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Baiklah kita kesana" Naruto mengurungkan niatnya bertanya pada Sakura, entah apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu.

Saat Sakura ingin melangkah, tiba-tiba saja keseimbangannya goyah, dan untungnya Naruto reflek menangkap ketika melihat Sakura terhuyung.

"Kau demam lagi Sakura, apa sebaiknya kita istrahat dulu? " tanya Naruto khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura.

"Tak perlu... Ayo Naruto, kita pergi" ajak Sakura berusaha menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya, berjalan membuka pintu.

Dan Saat mereka membuka pintu, baru setengahnya, mereka sudah disuguhkan pemandangan yang sangat menyeramkan, ternyata dibalik pintu ada sosok yang berdiri mematung, sosok itu menatap tajam mereka.

Langsung Naruto menutup kembali pintu itu dengan Kuat.

"Sialan! Bagaimana ini? " ucap Naruto, dia pun sempat kaget melihat sosok itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri dibalik pintu.

"Tak apa Naruto, buka lagi pintunya... " suruh Sakura agar Naruto membuka pintu itu lagi.

"Tapi... " Naruto sedikit ragu membuka pintu itu, namun dia tetap saja membukanya.

Tak ada apa-apa setelah membuka Pintu itu, yang ada hanya angin yang dingin menerpa kulit mereka.

Keduanya keluar dari ruangan tersebut, melangkah pelan menuju rumah Hinata, tak sedikitpun dari keduanya membuka suara. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sedangkan Naruto berusaha menerangi jalan dengan cahaya ponselnya, Sakura memegang lengan Naruto, jaga-jaga agar ia tak jatuh lagi.

"Sakura... " panggil Naruto, karena keadaan hening ini membuatnya tak enak.

"Apa yang terjadi didalam? Apa kau melihat sesuatu? " tanya Naruto kemudian, sambil terus menyenter jalan mereka.

"Itu tempat Nagato dikurung sebelum Ritual itu dilakukan" ujar Sakura terus menatap cahaya ponsel yang ada didepan.

"Apa kau melihat kenangan disitu" Naruto sudah percaya jika Sakura bisa melihat kenangan di Desa itu, karena ceritanya tadi sama persis dengan Hinata, padahal Sakura sama sekali tak ada, waktu Hinata menceritakan tentang Desa ini, karena itu Naruto percaya bahwa Sakura bisa melihat Kenangan.

"Hm, iya" ucap Sakura masih terus berjalan.

"Apa yang kau lihat disitu? Apa kau melihat Nagato? " terasa Naruto sudah kenal dengan sosok bernama Nagato, sebab dia mendengar ceritanya dari Hinata.

"Iya aku melihatnya berbincang dengan seseorang bernama Yahiko" jelasnya kemudian.

Naruto sedikit mengingat-ingat Nama itu, rasanya ia pernah mendengar nama itu disebutkan Hinata, yah Naruto mengingatnya, Yahiko adalah orang yang dijodohkan dengan Konan.

"Ah aku ingat siapa Yahiko itu, kata Hinata dia adalah orang yang di jodohkan dengan Konan" ungkap Naruto ketika mengingat salah satu cerita Hinata.

"Jadi Yahiko tunangannya Konan? Tapi kenapa dia malah membunuhnya? " tanya Sakura bingung.

"Apa? Jadi yang membunuh Konan adalah Yahiko? " Naruto malah balik bertanya pada Sakura.

"Dari yang kudengar seperti itu, Yahiko sendiri yang mengakuinya saat berbincang dengan Nagato" Sakura menjawabnya tenang, tapi ia rasa Naruto tahu sesuatu.

"Hinata bercerita, Konan ditemukan tewas di halaman rumah Nagato, dan para warga sini menuduh Nagato sebagai pelaku tewasnya Konan".

Sakura tampak diam, ternyata Naruto mengetahui setengahnya dari cerita Hinata, berarti selama ini semua warga tak tahu pembunuh sebenarnya adalah Yahiko.

"Ayo Naruto, kita bergegas" ajak Sakura agar langkah mereka dipercepat untuk sampai ke rumah Hinata.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain...

Sasuke pov... 

Disini sangat gelap, aku sama sekali tak bisa melihat apa-apa, meskipun sudah ku ganti pandanganku, tapi semuanya sama saja, sial! Kami terjebak didalam rumah ini, seakan dikepung oleh makhluk-makhluk itu.

Hanya suara deru nafasku yang terdengar, dimana Hinata? Apa dia menahan nafasnya? Aku sama sekali tak mendengar deru nafasnya.

"Hinata? "

Ku coba panggil gadis itu, agar dia mau menyahutiku, setidaknya aku tak sendiri disini, karena kegelapannya membuatku berpikiran yang macam-macam, jangan sampai sesuatu yang lain tengah bersamaku.

"Hinata jawablah...".

Panggilku kembali, tapi hening, tak ada yang menjawab, berpikir Hinata ada dimana sama sekali membuatku pusing, karena aku tahu kami masuk sama-sama kedalam rumah ini.

Mencoba merogoh kantungku, mencari ponsel, tapi nihil, aku tak menemukannya sama sekali, sial, ini sangat gelap, sama sekali tak ada cahaya memasuki rumah ini.

Tiba-tiba saja ku lihat cahaya dari balik dinding sana, cahaya itu mendekat dan semakin dekat, ku rapatkan tubuhku pada pintu, takut sesuatu akan muncul saat cahaya itu mendekat. Jantungku berdegup kencang, lidahku ku gigit saat melihat cahaya itu mulai agak terang, mataku membulat, tak lama lagi dia akan menampakan dirinya, dan...

"Sasuke... "

Hampir saja aku berteriak saat ia muncul, ku kira itu adalah Hantu! Dan ternyata tak lain adalah Hinata yang memegang sebuah pelita, tapi... Dari mana ia mendapatkannya? Ruangan ini terlalu gelap, pasti ia akan menimbulkan bunyi saat mencari pelita itu.

"Kau dari mana saja? " tanyaku padanya.

"Aku mencari pelita disekitar sini" ucapnya padaku, ku lihat wajahnya disinari oleh cahaya pelita itu, ku tatap lekat-lekat wajahnya, sampai aku mendekatinya.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dulu padaku, aku jadi khawatir".

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku pun berpikir, mungkin dia mengenali tempat ini, karena pasti saat mencari pelita tersebut dia akan menimbulkan suara.

"Maaf, aku kenal dengan rumah ini, ini rumah Kepala desa" dia melihat keadaan sekitar, mungkin memastikan sesuatu.

"Begitu, apa kau menemukan sesuatu? " tanyaku kemudian.

Dia cukup lama diam, masih sibuk menelaah keadaan sekitar, kupikir dia tak akan menjawab pertanyaanku.

"tak ada, aku hanya mencari pelita saja" jawabnya santai tanpa memandangiku, dia seakan menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandanganku.

Kami terdiam, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, ku lihat gerak geriknya, ku perhatikan apa yang sedang ia buat, dia bergerak tak jelas, kadang kepalanya bergerak melihat ujung lorong gelap itu, dan kadang ia melangkah sedikit untuk memastikannya, lalu kembali lagi ditempat ia berdiri sebelumnya, dia gelisah, entah apa yang membuatnya gelisah.

"Kau kenapa? " sampai aku membuka suara untuk menanyakan gelagat anehnya.

"Sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu disana" tunjuknya pada ruangan yang sangat gelap itu.

"Berikan pelita itu" kuulurkan tanganku berharap ia akan memberikan botol pelita tersebut.

Dia memberikannya padaku, kemudian aku melangkah maju menyusuri rumah ini, sedikit-sedikit kudengar suara cicit tikus, debu-debu bertempelan pada dinding, aku yakin jika aku menyentuh dinding itu,pasti banyak debu yang akan menempel pada telapak tanganku.

Hinata mengekor dibelakangku, hati-hati ku coba melirik kebawah, mungkin ada sesuatu yang akan menyandungku, tapi saat mataku menatap kedepan, ku lihat punggung yang dibaluti kimono sedang membelakangi kami, Kimono putih dengan ikatan kain merah dipinggangnya.

"Hinata" bisikku pelan, mataku terus menatap sosok itu yang seakan menunduk, dapat kulihat punggungnya bergetar, seperti menahan tangis.

"Kau melihatnya?" aku memastikan kalau bukan diriku saja yang melihat sosok itu, dan kudengar gumaman Hinata pelan, aku yakin ia juga melihatnya.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu bergerak, membalikan badannya kesamping kiri dan terus berjalan, sekilas aku melihatnya sampai dia menghilang dibalik dinding itu.

"Itu Konan".

Sedikit terkejut saat Hinata mengatakan siapa sosok itu, sebab aku juga pernah melihatnya, saat itu aku tengah berlari bersama Naruto.

Naruto? Yah Naruto, aku tak tahu dimana sahabatku itu sekarang, memikirkannya saja membuatku pusing, karena kedua sahabatku kini menghilang dan tak tahu dimana sekarang keberadaannya.

Ku coba mengikuti sosok barusan, takut? Jelas saja aku takut, tapi seperti ada yang mendorongku mengikuti kemana perginya, seperti sesuatu mengatakan, aku harus terus mengikuti sosok itu, sepertinya ia ingin menunjukan sesuatu.

Kini kami berdiri di sebuah pintu yang tampak usang, karena tadi kulihat sosok itu menembus pintu ini, apa kira-kira yang ada di dalam? Apakah ini hanya jebakan? Apakah setelah kubuka pintu ini, akan ada penampakan yang lebih menyeramkan.

Tapi tetap saja tanganku seperti tergerak sendiri dan meraih kenop Pintu lalu membukanya, aku membawa pelita itu masuk sedikit kedalam ruangan yang terlihat seperti sebuah kamar.

"Ini kamar Konan" ucap Hinata, dan memang benar kulihat dekorasi kamar ini milik perempuan, tapi sudah usang, cat putih itu sudah mengelupas dari dinding. Dindingnya pun ada yang berlobang, beberapa lembar buku berserakan dilantainya saat kami berjalan memasuki kamar ini.

Dan seketika muncul sosok berkimono tadi yang kami yakini adalah Konan, ia berdiri tak jauh dari kami, rona wajah yang sangat pucat, expresi datar, sehingga jika dipandang terkesan menyeramkan.

Angin menghembus sehingga menerbangkan beberapa lembar kertas dilantai, tanganku yang memegang pelita semakin erat, seakan aku ingin memecahkan botol itu. Aku siap, jika memang dia terlihat akan menyerang, pikiranku fokus pada pelita yang kupegang.

Selang beberapa detik sosok itu menghilang dengan disusulnya angin yang berlalu. Hilang begitu saja tanpa jejak, kubiarkan diriku diam seakan menunggu sosoknya yang mungkin akan menampakan dirinya lagi. Hanya saja getaran pada tubuhku tak mau berhenti, yah jujur saja aku takut sekali. Mungkin Hinata juga tengah menahan takutnya, tapi sama sekali ia tak mengeluarkan suara, aku merasa tak ada seseorang dibelakangku, hawa kehadirannya sangatlah kecil.

"Hinata? " kupanggil namanya untuk memastikan jika dia memang masih bersamaku, sehingga membuat perasaan cemas ini sedikit lega.

"Iya... ".

Tak perlu aku berbalik, tak perlu melihatnya, cukup mendengar suaranya saja,sehingga aku yakin dia masih bersamaku.

Pelan kulangkahkan kaki ini menuju tempat berdirinya sosok tadi, naluriku berkata, arwah, atau apalah itu... Ingin menunjukan sesuatu.

Ku lihat sebuah meja didepanku saat aku berpijak ditempat makhluk itu berdiri tadi, meja yang lumayan besar. Saat kuletakan pelita diatas meja itu, aku menemukan sebuah buku usang bersampul biru tua.

"Buku apa ini? " aku mengambil buku itu, nampak bagian bawah sampulnya sudah sobek, sehingga terlihat bagian dalamnya.

Aku membuka buku itu dan membacanya dalam hati...

 _Juni,06,1992._

 _Hari ini seorang kerabat dekat datang ke rumah, bersama anaknya yang bernama Yahiko, mereka berkumpul diruang tamu, aku yang saat itu..._

 _kaget karena mereka berencana menjodohkanku dengan Yahiko. Tapi kupikir, tak ada salahnya..._

Banyak halaman yang sudah tak dapat kubaca, saat kubalik sampulnya,aku menemukan nama Konan tertera dibagian depannya. Dan ku tebak buku ini adalah milik Konan, ini adalah catatan hariannya.

Aku membalikan halaman tiap halaman, dan berhenti pada halaman tengah.

 _Saat mendengarnya,aku penasaran, siapa pendatang baru itu?._

 _Tapi pada hari itu ada seseorang datang ke rumahku, dan ia sedang mencari pekerjaan, ku tahu orang itu yang dibicarakan para warga, yah dia si pendatang baru itu._

 _Ayah memperkerjakannya sebagai tukang kebun dirumah, dan juga mengizinkannya tinggal di rumah nenek Chiyo yang sudah kosong._ _saat itu aku semakin akrab dengannya sehingga tanoa sadar aku..._

Hmm mungkin pendatang baru itu adalah Nagato, yah seperti yang diceritakan oleh Hinata pada waktu itu, ku baca lagi halaman selanjutnya.

 _Tiap hari aku datang ke rumahnya, dan satu hal yang aneh, Cermin tua yang tergantung didinding rumahnya,entah kenapa saat menatap Cermin tersebut, aku seakan dihipnotis untuk terus memandangi pantulanku pada cermin, sampai Nagato mengatakan padaku, untuk tidak melihat pada Cermin itu._

 _Saat ku bertanya alasannya, dia tak mengatakan apapun..._

 _Dan pada suatu malam, aku berencana ke rumahnya untuk membawakannya makanan. Saat sampai di rumah Nagato, aku tak sengaja mendengar suara aneh, Nagato seperti berbicara pada seseorang. Ku intip melalui celah pintu, dan aku hanya melihat Nagato tengah memandangi Cermin tua tersebut. Aku bingung, apa yang sedang ia lakukan, saat itu aku juga takut..._

Aku semakin penasaran membaca lanjutannya, tapi kuhentikan saat pundakku disentuh dari belakang, dan kutahu itu Hinata, ia berkata...

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini".

"Hn" aku memasukan buku itu didalam ranselku, mungkin aku akan membacanya lagi Nanti.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal saat ku ingat halaman-halaman buku harian tersebut, seperti halnya ada yang menyadarkanku bahwa ada yang aneh dari buku itu, tapi aku mengacuhkannya, membuang jauh-jauh pikiranku itu.

"Kita keluar dari sini..."

Ucap Hinata membuyarkan lamunanku, tapi saat melihat Hinata, wajahnya, mata rembulan itu, aku merasakan sesuatu...

End Sasuke pov...

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura sebenarnya ada apa di rumah Hinata? Sehingga kau ingin kembali? " tanya Naruto

"Ada yang ingin kupastikan! " serunya sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tapi sepertinya aku lupa jalan kesana" ucap Naruto, karena sebelumnya sedari tadi berlari tanpa arah membuatnya lupa kemana arah rumah itu.

Keduanya tetap berjalan, rasa sunyi menemani mereka. Tapi itu membuat. kewaspadaan mereka tak turun, walaupun keadaan sekarang sedikit aman, tapi siapa yang bisa menjamin kalau ini akan bertahan terus?. Sementara keduanya sudah mengalami bagaimana rasanya di kejar sesuatu yang sama sekali tak pernah terpikirkan. Di saat kau sudah lelah, tapi disitu kau harus terus memaksa dirimu untuk terus berlari, meskipun kau tak punya tenaga lagi, dan itu sebuah keharusan. Tak ingin tertangkap oleh sosok yang sangat mengerikan, dan tak tahu bagaimana nasib selanjutnya jika tertangkap.

Setidaknya keduanya mencoba menenangkan diri saat ini, menghilangkan rasa trauma itu sejenak, merilekskan otot-otot yang sudah menegang. Masing-masing bisa merasakan bagaimana harapan satu-satunya telah musnah saat ini, yah Sasuke entah dimana ia berada saat ini. Itulah harapan keduanya untuk dapat keluar dari sini. Tapi mereka tak akan menyerah layaknya orang yang pasrah akan kehidupan. Mereka harus terus berjuang agar semuanya bisa selamat.

Naruto melihat tangan kanannya yang terbalut oleh kain, sebelum terluka ia memang sudah merasakan sesuatu yang sakit menusuk tangannya, dan tanpa ia sadari, tangannya tertancap oleh pecahan kaca karena ulahnya sendiri.

Coba menatap kedepan, dan masih menyenterkan jalan dengan ponsel, harap-harap cemas ia tak menemukan sesuatu, ini jalan yang sudah pernah ia lewati bersama Sasuke sebelumnya, tentu saja ia ingat bagaimana kejadian mengerikan waktu itu. Mengingatnya kembali membuat Naruto mengigil ketakutan.

"Naruto! "

Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah belakang, segera keduanya membalikan badan, karena mereka mengenal suara itu. Dibelakang terlihat dua orang berlari menuju ke arah mereka, tak salah lagi, itu Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Sasuke? " ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sasuke kau dari mana saja baka! " cerca Naruto saat keduanya berada didepan mereka.

"Kita pergi dari sini sekarang, ayo! " tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke malah langsung mengusulkan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya.

"Tunggu dulu... " tahan Sakura.

"Kita harus pergi sekarang, ayo jangan menunda-nunda waktu" ucap Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura.

"Hinata kalian dari mana saja? " tak dijawab Sasuke, Naruto kini ganti tanya Hinata.

Tapi Hinata juga tak menjawabnya, gadis bersurai Indigo itu hanya diam, tak sedikitpun Juga ia melirik Naruto.

"Yah sudah, ayo kita pergi" ujar Naruto kemudian.

Keempat remaja itu terus berjalan dikegelapan Desa ini, Naruto mencoba menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke yang ada didepan sedang memegang lengan Sakura, sementara Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Hinata. Tak ada yang mau berbicara, ini membuat Naruto sedikit merutuki teman-temannya yang diam saja, mau mulai pembicaraan pun entah apa yang mau dibilang. Dia diam seribu bahasa, mengikuti mereka terus berjalan membawa jalan.

Hawa disekitar mulai tak bersahabat,kabut-kabut mulai bermunculan, sepertinya pagi akan datang, suasana sekitar mulai terasa dingin. Tak terasa pelan langkah mereka membuat Naruto semakin kalut saat itu. Walaupun sekarang mereka sudah bersama, hanya saja ada sesuatu yang menganggu dalam dirinya, dia gelisah,cemas,dan takut.

Rasa takut akan terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan, tapi sedikit demi sedikit dia mengerti, bagaimana caranya membuat tubuhnya ini yakin sepenuhnya agar terus ikut, ikut dalam langkah mereka. Tubuhnya yang dari tadi menahan getaran mencoba untuk menyesuaikan keadaan, dia tahan rasa takutnya, melupakan hal-hal yang selalu mengitari segala pemikiran yang diluar nalar. Tapi bukankah sesuatu yang ganjil selalu terjadi? Dan secara terang-terangan teror terus hadir menemani mereka.

Mengulang kejadian, seperti misalnya tak mengikuti Sasuke ke desa ini. Mungkin saat ini ia tengah asik menikmati liburnya, tapi dia tak bisa begitu, dia tak bisa tak ikut saat tahu temannya akan pergi sendiri di suatu tempat. Maka dari itu dengan penyesalannya, ia pasrah dengan keadaan.

Sebenarnya dari awal Naruto memang berfirasat tak baik sewaktu mengunjungi tempat ini. Tempat ini begitu kuno, saat matanya menyaksikan langsung bangunan rumah-rumh di sekitar Desa ini. Perbandingan dengan tempat tinggalnya sangatlah jauh. Tempat ini menyimpan cerita kelam, pembunuhan, dan penyiksaan.

Kalau saja tahu akan hal ini, pasti si Sasuke sahabatnya itu membatalkan niatnya untuk datang ke tempat ini. Tapi mau berkata apapun tak ada gunanya, ini sudah takdir, di atur dalam kehidupannya, saat ia lahir di dunia ini, garis takdirnya sudah di tentukan, dan suatu saat ia pasti akan ada di tempat ini, dan dia tak bisa mengubah itu. Tapi seandainya saja ada mesin waktu, pasti ia akan kembali pada saat Sasuke merencanakan hal ini, dan berusaha memaksa temannya untuk tak datang ke tempat ini, meyakinkannya bahwa tempat ini sangatlah berbahaya. Hanya saja, itu sebatas angan-angan yang tak akan terwujud.

Menghela nafas berat, sesuai keadaan hatinya saat ini, matanya mulai lelah karena waktu istrahat sedikit terganggu, yah dia hanyalah manusia biasa, bisa lelah dan bisa juga bosan. Apalagi saat ini mereka semua hanya diam, hanya melangkahkan kaki, yah ini keputusan yang tepat. Mereka akan meninggalkan tempat ini dalam keadaan selamat.

Sedikit dia lirik ponselnya dan melihat empat digit angka yang Tertera di layarnya, 06.01. Sudah pagi, tapi masih saja gelap disini, seharusnya sudah sedikit terang, mungkin seperti keadaan yang kemarin, kabut-kabut menyelimuti desa ini kembali. Tapi sekarang masih gelap, tak ada cahaya matahari yang muncul sedikitpun.

"Disini masih gelap, padahal sudah jam enam pagi" ujar Naruto berharap temannya menyadari keganjalan ini.

Hening...

Tak ada yang menimpali kata-katanya, ia diabaikan layaknya tak ada ditempat itu.

"Sakura" dia coba memanggil teman Pinknya itu, berharap Sakura tak mengabaikannya.

"Iya Naruto? " Sakura menjawab panggilan Naruto, tapi sama sekali tak menengok ke arah Naruto.

"Hah lupakan... " ucapnya kemudian, dengan lesuh, ia kehilangan seluruh semangatnya, sedangkan tubuhnya sudah terasa lelah dan, rasa perih...

Yah rasa perih yang ada ditangan kanannya mulai terasa lagi, rupanya dia tak menyadari bahwa saat ini ia sedang terluka. Untung saja pendarahannya sudah terhenti, dan bodohnya ia hanya mengabaikan tangannya yang terluka itu.

Sedikit ia melirik orang yang ada disampingnya, yah Hinata, gadis itu memandang lurus kedepan, seperti tak khawatir, dia terlihat santai saja. Bukannya Naruto mempermasalahkan sikap santai Hinata ini, tapi seharusnya Hinata yang memimpin jalan, bukannya Sasuke, memangnya Sasuke tahu apa? Bisa-bisa mereka malah tersesat disini lagi. Seharusnya Hinata saja yang membawa jalan.

Dan juga sepertinya mereka cukup jauh sudah berjalan, tapi sama sekali tak menemukan gerbang untuk jeluar dari desa ini, Apakah Sasuke tahu jalan pulang? Karena sebelumnya mereka sempat berlarian tanpa arah tujuan, memeriksa tempat dengan acak, tak memperhitungkan bahwa mereka bisa saja tak tahu jalan kembali lagi.

"Sasuke bukankah kita sudah cukup lama berjalan? Apakah kau tahu jalan? " tanya Naruto.

Tapi diabaikan lagi, orang itu seperti tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Naruto, malah terus berjalan tanpa memalingkan kepalanya kearahnya atau sedikit gerak gerik bahwa ia mendengar perkataan Naruto. Sasuke terus saja berjalan lurus.

"Hinata, jalan ini sudah benar? " gantian kini ia bertanya pada Hinata, tapi sama saja hasilnya, gadis itu juga diam, tanpa mempedulikan apa yang ia katakan.

"Sakura?" Naruto berpaling kedepan menatap punggung Sakura.

"Aku juga tak tahu Naruto" ucap Sakura langsung mengerti kenapa Naruto memanggilnya.

Naruto kembali diam, berusaha sabar akan prilaku teman-temannya, Sasuke ditanya hanya diam, Hinatapun juga begitu, setidaknya Sakura menggubris perkataannya.

"Sasuke kita mau kemana? Kau jangan sok tahu disini! " teriaknya supaya Sasuke mau menggubrisnya.

Tapi sama sekali tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, seakan temannya itu tuli tak mendengarkan apapun yang terucap dari mulutnya.

"Dan kau Hinata, harusnya kau yang membawa jalan! " kini Naruto berteriak pada Hinata, biar saja kalau mau tersinggung, dari pada mereka hanya diam tanpa bersuara, tanpa tahu kemana arah jalan mereka.

"Sakura apa kau mendengarku? " tanya Naruto lemas, dia sudah malas berteriak tak jelas dan selalu diabaikan.

"Hm iya Naruto, mungkin Sasuke tahu jalan, iya kan Sasuke? " ucap Sakura pada Naruto, dan kemudian bertanya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke sama sekali tak menjawab atau bergumam ambigu seperti biasanya, Sakura melirik wajah Sasuke yang terkesan sangat datar itu. Tapi sedikit ada yang beda ia rasa.

Sedangkan Naruto mulai merasa ada yang tak beres disini, Sasuke dan Hinata hanya diam saja tak pernah bersuara, apa maksudnya itu? Seakan mereka mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"Sasuke! " Naruto coba menyerukan Nama Sasuke, mencoba sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan firasatnya bahwa ada yang tak beres, memang benar Sasuke pendiam, dia lebih tau itu dibandingkan siapapun. Tapi diamnya Sasuke sekarang sudah tak wajar.

Diam, hening, tak ada suara, Sasuke tak bergeming sama sekali, hanya terus melangkah tanpa henti, layaknya robot yang sudah di setting untuk diam.

Jantung Naruto berdetak cepat, otaknya memberi sinyal waspada, ada yang tak beres. Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya pada gadis yang ada disampingnya.

"Hinata?" panggilnya pelan, karena ia yakin gadis itu pasti mendengarnya walaupun sepelan apa suaranya, pasti tetap didengar, karena suasana sepi ini sangat mendukung suaranya yang utama terdengar. Dan hasilnya nihil, tak ada yang menggubris panggilannya itu.

Dengan panik Naruto melangkahkan cepat kakinya kedepan, dan langsung menarik Sakura, dan saat itu semuanya berhenti berjalan.

"Lepaskan Sakura... " Naruto berucap garang dengan pandangan yang menusuk punggung Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura bingung dibuat Naruto.

Sasuke perlahan berbalik, bertemu tatap dengan Naruto, mata Naruto seakan memancarkan kilat amarah.

Naruto langsung menepis tangan Sasuke yang memegang pergelangan Sakura, saat terlepas, Naruto langsung menarik Sakura untuk mendekatinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto? " tanya Sakura bingung dengan tingkah Naruto barusan.

"Sakura, kau tahu... " Naruto menjeda kalimatnya.

Sementara Sasuke terus menatap mereka datar.

"Jika ku tampar si Teme ini, apa yang akan dia lakukan?" kata Naruto, dan pertanyaannya tadi ia tujukan untuk Sakura.

"Sudah pasti ia membalasnya, memangnya kau kenapa Naruto? " Sakura mulai bingung dengan sahabat satunya ini.

PLAKK!!

Naruto langsung menampar Sasuke, dengan sekuat tenaganya, dia yakin, pasti Sasuke merasa kesakitan jika memang itu... Adalah Sasuke, dan pasti ia akan membalas perbuatan Naruto.

Selang beberapa detik, Sasuke masih diam, wajahnya menghadap kesamping akibat tamparan Naruto.

"Sakura lari!!" teriak Naruto segera, dan dia yakin bahwa itu bukan Sasuke.

Sakura juga mengerti maksud Naruto menampar Sasuke, Naruto mau memastikan, jika memang yang ditampar Sasuke, pasti Sasuke langsung membalasnya, tapi ini tidak.

Sayang sekali, saat Sakura mau lari, tangan sebelahnya langsung disergap Hinata.

 **Tbc.**

 **A/N: woeh lama gak update yah men, gini man, beberapa hari ini gua sakit man, karena sewaktu pulang ama teman-teman dari cuci motor disungai, entah kenapa kita-kita jadi sok disitu, pas hujan, semuanya pulang gak pake baju man, tapi. masih pake celana kok . Dan akhirnya pas malam jadi bersin-bersin bro, kepala puyeng muahahaajhahahaa** **sori man, author curhat.**

 **yup disini gua mulai mengada-ngada, serius gua dah pikir ini sebelumnya, pasti nemu titik susahnya, dan sekarang dimulai dari chap ini. Konfliknya harus gua pikirn matang-matang man, soalnya ini buat perkembangan cerita, tapi man! sebenarnya fic ini udah ada sih dari dulu, ceritanya juga hampir sama dengan ini, tapi setelah gua bandingin dengan cerita sebelumnya, ini termasuk kemajuan man, soalnya cerita sebelumnya itu terkesan buru-buru.**

 **witsss gua gak plagiat kok, karena cerita sebelumnya gua juga yang bikin. cuma kalo dipublish pasti ngundang tHe Flamer fucking oh yeah(bahasanya).** **ceritanya menyedihkan, menjijikan amat man. (oy elu curhat lagi man).**

 **sip man, ok man, ok?...**

 **ok dong.**

 **sampe ketemu lagi dichap depan.** **ya udah deh makasih sama reviewnya. buat silent rider, makasih juga. gua sebenarnya silent reader udah lama banget sejak smp. (curhat lagi kan).**

 **man entah kenapa gua gak mau berhenti nulis di author note ini heheheheh, yang ada malah chap depan isinya author Note semua nanti, ya wess lah.** **btw man, klo mau kenal author, author sering main di fb.** **nama fb author (Camus sukio) akun klonengan, tapi klo mau tau fb real gua, pm aja di akun itu(kayak ada yg mau juga)**

 **sebenarnya itu gak terlalu aktif man**.

 **eh banyak bacot gua.**

 **Kadang elu harus tahu sampe mana kejenuhanmu dengan mengikut sertakan dirimu ke dalam masalah.**

 **by**

 **Sitora gosong**

 **(Member Ctdm)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Don't look back**

.

.

.

.

.

 **by Galang**

.

.

.

 **Main chara:**

 **U.Sasuke**

 **U.Naruto**

 **H.Sakura**

 **H.Hinata**

.

.

.

 **Genre:Suspense,Horror.**

.

.

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto**

.

.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Chapter 11: True 2**

Langsung Naruto tarik paksa tangan Sakura yang dicengkram tangan Hinata. Saling tarik terjadi . Sementara sosok yang mirip Sasuke itu semakin mendekat perlahan. Menatap datar ke arah Naruto, dan lama kelamaan sosoknya berubah menjadi mengerikan. Mata merah menyala, menampakan seringaian yang dapat membuat merinding seketika. Belum lagi Hinata sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak. Tawa yang aneh mengundang rasa takut Naruto, sementara Sakura juga terlihat panik. Tapi satu hal yang pasti. Tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah kekuatan aneh sehingga Sakura dapat menghempaskan tangan Hinata dan berakibat lepas dari lengannya. Tidak, tepatnya tangan itu jatuh dan teronggok ditanah. Ternyata tangan Hinata putus!.

Naruto langsung menarik Sakura agar menjauh dari mereka, berlari sambil terus saling menggenggam agar keduanya tak terpisah.

"Kita lari dari sini Sakura! " teriak Naruto mempercepat pacuan langkahnya, tak peduli dengan Sakura yang tak dapat menyesuaikan langkah panjangnya dengan Naruto.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan Naruto yang bebas itu terasa perih kembali. Namun sakitnya bertambah parah. Dia coba melihat tangannya yang terasa sakit itu. Dan sedetik kemudian Naruto langsung kaget, seakan tubuhnya dihantam oleh benda yang besar dan membuatnya kesakitan. Ingin menjerit tapi lidahnya keluh, apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini sangatlah menakutkan. Tangannya digigit oleh seonggok kepala botak yang sudah terlihat seperti bangkai! Kulit-kulitnya sudah lembek dan ada cairan hijau yang meleleh dari kepala botaknya yang berlubang kecil itu.

"AAAAAH! Apa itu Naruto! " teriak gadis yang dibelakangnya langsung menghentikan langkah beserta menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto.

Naruto panik, sambil terus mengibaskan tangan kanannya agar kepala yang setia mengigitnya itu mau terlepas. Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan paku berkarat saat gigi tumpul itu menancap ditelapak dan punggung tangannya. Perih yang luar biasa sehingga banyak darah terciprat dari tangannya.

Dak!.

Kepala itu terlempar jauh karena akibat tendangan Sakura. Bermaksud menolong Naruto karena temannya itu tak kunjung bisa menjauhkan kepala yang sedari tadi mengigit tangan pria kuning tersebut. Naruto merintih memegang pergelangan tangannya dengan tangan kirinya. Rasa Sakit menjalar pada permukaan luka itu. Dagingnya seakan terkoyak-koyak, rasa panas juga menyertai disetiap area yang menjadi bekas gigitan kepala botak itu. Ia meringis berusaha menetralkan rasa sakit walaupun percuma.

"Astaga! Naruto tanganmu" Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan tak sanggup memandangi luka yang menghitam dipinggirannya pada tangan Naruto. Dan tercetak jelas garisan-garisan hitam dan juga bekas gigitan yang menjadi luka baru bagi Naruto.

Segera Sakura membungkus tangan Naruto dengan jaket hitamnya yang sedari tadi setia berada dipinggangnya. Berharap pendarahannya pun berhenti. Tapi tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara seperti benda jatuh dari atas. Dan suaranya seperti retakan tulang. Dengan bunyi sekeras itu, mereka sudah dapat menebak apa yang jatuh itu.

"Haahahahahahah hahahahaha"

Tawa menggema membuat si pendengar yakni Naruto dan Sakura memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke asal suara. Disana tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, terlihat sosok perempuan telanjang dan disetiap bagian tubuhnya terdapat luka yang bernanah. Rambutnya hanya setengah, karena mungkin sudah rontok. Payudara kirinya berlubang sehingga memperlihatkan luka yang menganga pada Daerah puting. Jelas saja putingnya sudah tak ada, digantikan dengan luka yang lebar itu dan darah merembes menciprat jatuh ketanah.

Tubuh Naruto bergerak cepat dan kembali menarik Sakura untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Adrenalin terpacu disaat kepanikan dan rasa takut membuat otaknya mengirimkan sinyal bahaya dan segera tubuhnya langsung bertindak. Takut adalah sifat seluruh manusia, tak peduli bentuknya seperti apa. Orang bilang makhluk tak kasat mata itu tak akan melukai tapi pengecualian disini, segerombolan makhluk datang mengusik atensi. Dan hal yang diluar nalar selalu muncul tanpa diprediksi membuat nyali yang semakin lama menjadi hilang. Dikejar didalam kegelapan seolah kau menjadi sebuah makanan. Kejadian gila macam apa yang sekarang mereka lalui ini? Sungguh dia benar-benar terpukul mentalnya.

Sosok yang sedari tadi mengejarnya berlari patah-patah. Setiap gerakan itu menciptakan bunyi retak tulang. Tawa yang menggema menghiasi keadaan mereka, memecahkan kesunyian, memberitahukan seolah dia adalah pemangsa yang harus dihindari. Tapi eksistensinya berupa wujud yang tak berbentuk, membuat siapa saja yang memandangnya pastilah langsung mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Dan hal itu sudah biasa bagi Naruto, seiring terbiasanya bertemu sosok tak jelas membuat ia tak heran lagi dengan bentuk mereka. Apalagi soal wanita yang memiliki tubuh tinggi layaknya pohon kelapa. Sungguh hal itu semakin membuatmu merasa jijik ingin muntah.

Naruto dan Sakura tetap berlari, karena tak ada pencahayaan, keduanya saling berpegangan tangan. Dibelekang masih setia suara tawa yang mengerikan itu. Kalau saja keadaan disini terang, mungkin mereka bisa aman. Sebab dengan mudahnya bisa menemukan jalan, dan juga bisa langsung meninggalkan tempat ini. Soal Sasuke mereka pikir nanti, jika memang mereka sampai di Kota asal, Naruto akan minta bantuan disana agar mencari Sasuke. Bukankah itu lebih baik? Tapi bagaimana tekad yang dibuat itu? Tekad selamat bersama-sama, apakah luntur karena rasa takut yang tiap kali makin sering menghantuinya. Cukup sudah baginya, maupun dikatakan pengecut, terserah saja. Semua orang punya keputusan sendiri, dan dia percaya akan keputusannya itu.

Tapi rencana hanyalah sebuah angan yang berusaha menggapai kenyataan dengan tindakan. Sejauh mata memandang di kegelapan yang minim cahaya ini. Tak satupun Naruto menemukan gerbang Desa tersebut, malah dia semakin berlari menjauh dari Desa. Dia pikir ini jalan keluar, tapi ternyata salah. Naruto dan Sakura berakhir di sebuah tempat dan lagi-lagi sama sekali tak dikenali.

"Hahahahahaha... ".

Suara itu seakan puas membuat mereka ketakutan, panik, dan cemas. Sakura berusaha mengimbangi langkah Naruto yang cepat. Nafasnya memburu, setiap langkah kakinya mulai Berat. Jujur saat ini ia sudah letih karena dari tadi terus berlari. Ia ingin istrahat saat ini juga. Tapi bagaimana sesuatu yang mengejarnya itu? Itu bukanlah manusia yang butuh istrahat juga. Sosok itu tak akan berhenti mengejarnya sampai dia mendapatkan mereka.

"Naruto! Kita mau kemana? ".

"Kita harus menjauh dari sini dulu! Kita cari gerbangnya dan keluar dari Desa ini! " teriak Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan Sasuke! Apa kau mau meninggalkan dia?! " Sakura tak habis pikir dengan kalimat Naruto barusan. Secara tidak langsung Naruto ingin meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Utamakan keselamatan kita! Jangan banyak bicara! " bentak Naruto kasar. Jujur Naruto barusan kali ini membentak Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam, Naruto membentaknya, membuat gadis bersurai pink itu sedikit sakit hati. Selama mereka bersahabat baru inilah temannya itu mengeraskan suaranya dengan geraman. Tapi ia kesampingkan dulu. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto. Mungkin Naruto punya rencana lain, jadi untuk saat ini ia harus percaya dengan teman kuningnya itu.

Dan semakin lama suara itu semakin hilang, digantikan dengan kesunyian. Derap langkah keduanya menghiasi sunyinya malam ini. Sejenak keduanya berpikir. Dimana sosok yang mengejar mereka barusan? Mereka tak merasakan tanda-tanda akan hadirnya entitas makhluk itu. Dilanda bingung, dan bukan karena ingin dikejar lagi. Tapi setidaknya untuk saat ini mereka bisa bernapas lega.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dan otimatis Sakura pun begitu. Sama-sama menenangkan dada mereka yang berdegup kencang. Menghirup udara sebanyak mungkin untuk mengembalikan stamina yang terkuras habis itu. Kaki-kaki mereka bergetar karena sedari tadi dipaksa berlari, dan juga keringat membasahi dimasing-masing pelipis.

"Naruto apa kita sudah aman? " tanya Sakura yang masih mengendalikan nafasnya yang terburu-buru.

"Sepertinya begitu, kita istrahat dulu sejenak" ucap Naruto.

"Bagaimana dengan tanganmu? ".

Naruto memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang dibaluti jaket Sakura, sejak lari tadi perihnya hilang. Dan sekarang mulai terasa sakitnya.

"Entahlah... ".

"Apakah masih sakit? " tanya Sakura.

Naruto membuka jaket Sakura yang melilit pada tangannya. Dia tak begitu melihatnya, karena sekarang sedang gelap. Mencoba mengambil ponsel yang sempat ia kantongi tadi, lalu membiaskan cahayanya ke satu titik, yaitu telapak tangannya. Terlihat luka menganga yang pinggirnya sudah menghitam. Terasa panas dipermukaan kulit, Naruto sedikit menjerit karena denyutan perih yang timbul itu.

"Itu terlihat parah Naruto" Sakura memandang ngeri pada luka Naruto.

Naruto menyuruh Sakura untuk memeriksa ranselnya, dan Sakura mengambil sebuah kain yang ia duga itu adalah sapu tangan. Lalu ia ikatkan kain itu pada tangan Naruto agar lukanya tertutup dan tidak terinfeksi.

"Sekarang bagaimana? " tanya Sakura sedikit takut, karena mereka sama sekali tak tahu dimana ini. Sepertinya mereka berlari cukup jauh dan keadaan disini tambah gelap.

Naruto menyenter sekitar arah, tak ada lagi rumah-rumah, hanya terlihat semak-semak disisi kanan mereka, disebelah kiri ada beberapa pohon yang berjejer.

"Tenanglah Sakura, kita coba mencari jalan dari sini" ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura, dan diarahkan cahaya kedepan.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan, Sakura merapatkan dirinya disamping Naruto sambil memegang lengan Naruto. Tapi saat berjalan, Sakura merasakan prasaan aneh bergejolak pada dirinya. Matanya seakan rabun seketika. Terdengar suara-suara lain ditelinganya.

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi terang. Tepat disamping kiri, Sakura melihat sebuah rumah kecil disana. Tak ada lagi Naruto disampingnya. Sekarang tinggal ia sendiri. Matanya menangkap seorang Nenek-nenek berdiri didepan pintu rumah itu sambil mengetuknya. Dan langsung saja Sakura merasa pusing menyerang kepalanya. Sakura terjatuh dan terduduk ditanah. Ia pegang masing-masing sisi kepalanya, meramasnya berharap rasa pusing itu berkurang. Tapi percuma, Sakura seakan ditarik oleh sesuatu, dan membuat dirinya terfokus pada seorang Nenek yang sudah berhadapan dengan Seorang gadis. Berusaha bangkit, tapi tubuhnya semakin melemah, tenggorokannya terasa terjepit seketika.

"Sakura!... ".

Ia terkejut ketika keadaan gelap lagi. Dan dihadapannya sudah ada Naruto yang berjongkok dengan tumpuan lutut kanannya, kedua tangan Naruto memegang pundaknya saat ini.

"Kau kenapa? Astaga hidungmu berdarah! " Naruto panik setelah menyinari cahaya ponsel pada wajah Sakura. Darah mengalir pada lobang hidung Sakura dan menempel pada bibirnya.

"Na-Naruto... Bawa aku ke rumah itu" ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk.

"Rumah mana Sakura? Disini tak ada apa-apa! " Naruto bingung dengan kalimat Sakura, disini gelap. Bagaimana bisa Sakura menyangka disana ada rumah.

"A-aku... Melihat sesuatu" kata Sakura dengan lemah, matanya sayu. Tenaga yang ia pulihkan sejak tadi terasa sia-sia.

"Baiklah, kita kesana" Naruto langsung memapah Sakura, dan mengarahkan cahaya ponsel ke arah yang ditunjuk Sakura. Dan benar saja,disana terlihat sebuah rumah yang sudah bobrok. Kayu papannya nampak rubuh, sehingga memperlihatkan isi dalam rumah itu ketika Cahaya ponsel mulai masuk.

Saat menapaki kaki dirumah itu, tiba-tiba saja mata Sakura langsung terbelalak lebar. Rumah yang sudah hancur sebagian itu kembali utuh lagi. Dan kini sudah bersih, ia melihat Nenek-nenek itu lagi dan seorang perempuan berambut biru tua. Mereka saling berhadapan.

 _"Aku tahu apa yang tersembunyi di cermin tua itu Konan"._

Ucap Nenek itu, dan sekarang Sakura tahu bahwa perempuan bersurai Biru itu adalah Konan. Yah dia mengerti, ini adalah kenangan lagi.

 _"Lantas kau mau apa? "._

Tanya perempuan itu yang diyakini Sakura adalah Konan.

" _Heh! Ternyata kau pemuja setan! "._

"Jangan pikir aku sama sepertimu yang berkelakuan busuk itu! Ini Cermin Nagato, dan aku menjaganya".

Sakura mulai mengerti. Dia pernah mendengar tentang Cermin tua dari Sasuke.

 _"Hihihi... Jika kubeberkan ini pada penduduk Desa? Bagaimana mereka akan menghukummu? Hihihi"._

Tawa Nenek itu sangat menakutkan bagi Sakura. Tapi Konan masih tetap tenang. Dia sama sekali tak takut akan ancaman Nenek yang ada didepannya ini.

 _"Tak ada yang percaya padamu Manda, kau lupa dengan apa yang kau lakukan dulu? "._

Balas Konan memandang sengit pada Nenek yang bernama manda itu.

 _"Dimana Cermin itu? "._

Nenek yang bernama Manda tak kalah sengitnya memandang Konan.

 _"Aku tak akan memberitahukanmu"._

 _"Kalau begitu kau akan mati"._

Tiba-tiba muncul suara dari belakang. Belum sempat Sakura berbalik, ada tubuh menembus dirinya. Dan saat itu rasa pusing kembali terasa. Kaki Sakura langsung lemas seketika saat tubuh itu menembus dirinya. Dan ia yakin suara itu berasal dari orang yang menembusnya tadi.

" _Yahiko! " Konan terkejut saat melihat seseorang yang ternyata ia kenal._

"Kau ternyata munafik juga eh? Kau sudah dijodohkan denganku, tapi kau malah jatuh cinta pada Nagato dan merajut kasih dengannya. Sungguh busuk kelakuanmu" Yahiko langsung mencengkram leher Konan. Sakura cukup terkejut melihatnya. Apakah ini yang dibicarakan Yahiko? Dia akan melihat Konan terbunuh.

" _Selesaikan sekarang" perintah Nenek itu pada Yahiko. Dan Yahiko menyeringai dan langsung ia arahkan kepalan tangannya pada perut Konan dan menghantamnya._

Sakura menatap ngeri pada Konan yang jatuh terduduk. Pastilah pukulan Yahiko tadi sangatlah kuat. Lihat saja sampai tubuh Konan terkulai lemas. Tapi sedetik kemudian Sakura menjerit ngilu saat melihat Yahiko menggerakan kakinya dan menginjak-injak daerah kemaluan Konan dengan kuat.

" _Cih! Kau rasakan ini, merintilah karena tak akan ada yang mendengarmu" dengan tanpa ampun Yahiko menendang, menginjak Daerah kemaluan Konan dengan keras, sehingga Konan berteriak kesakitan._

Lalu sedetik kemudian Yahiko menjambak surai Biru itu dan menarik paksa tubuh Konan keluar rumah. Dia hempaskan tubuh itu ke tanah. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau.

" _Maaf, tapi kau memang pantas mati. Biar aku yang menghakimimu saat ini. Dan pendosa harus dilenyapkan" ucap Yahiko dengan wajah yang datar kemudian mengarahkan ujung pisau pada perut Konan._

Dengan sekali gerakan pisau itu menancap pada perut Konan, bukan sekali saja ditusukkan pisau itu. Tapi berkali-kali. Meskipun Konan berteriak, menjerit kesakitan. Yahiko tak mempedulikannya. Sakura tak mampu melihat kejadian itu. Dia pun langsung terjatuh berlutut sambil memegang mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Dan rasa mual, dan sakit mulai terasa. Dadanya seperti terbakar. Langsung saja Sakura mengeluarkannya dari mulut, dan parahnya ia memuntahkan Darah. Sakura melihat tangannya yang bergetar, disana tercetak jelas darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kesadarannya berangsur-angsur hilang. Dalam hitungan beberapa detik ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya karena tenaganya kini telah habis.

" _Yahiko pergi dari sini. Sebelum ada yang melihat kita"._

Samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara seorang Nenek-nenek. Dan tak lama setelah itu Mata Sakura menutup.

_

"Sakura! Sakura! Kau kenapa? Sadarlah! " Naruto memangku kepala Sakura, barusan tadi gadis itu memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Jujur Naruto sangat panik saat ini.

Sakura tak sadarkan diri lagi. Ia pingsan. Sebenarnya Naruto dari tadi memegang Sakura. Dan dia melihat Sakura berkelakuan aneh. Kadang gadis itu menggeram. Dan kadang tubuhnya bergetar. Dan suhu tubuh Sakura tambah panas. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada gadis ini? Kenapa ia selalu pingsan seperti ini.

Naruto perhatikan terus wajah pucat Sakura dan disudut bibirnya ada darah. Tubuh gadis itu begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Dan ia menguarkan hawa panas dari tubuhnya. Kulit Naruto yang menempel pada kulit Sakura dapat merasakan panasnya Sakura. Naruto tak tega melihat perempuan ini begitu menderita. Hatinya seakan teriris pisau.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus dan menerpa bagian tengkuk Naruto. Membuat pria bermarga Uzumaki itu merasakan sesuatu yang asing dibelakangnya. Seperti ada orang yang meniup tengkuknya dari belakang. Dan membuat Nafas Naruto memburu, detakan jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat. Tak lama ia mendengar sebuah suara mendesis, sehingga kepala Naruto langsung terasa ringan, rasa kesemutan sekejap memenuhi tubuhnya. Dan lebih anehnya. Leher Naruto tergerak sendiri untuk menoleh kebelakang. Dengan gerakan pelan, ia tolehkan kepalanya. Langsung Naruto berteriak sekuat-kuatnya, saking kagetnya kala melihat sebuah kepala sudah tepat didepan wajahnya dan hanya berjarak sejengkal. Wajah putih pucat dengan rambut panjang, matanya menatap kosong wajah Naruto dengan datar. Detik berikut Naruto pun jatuh ke tanah dan juga tak sadarkan diri saking kagetnya dan membuatnya pingsan.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata keluar dari rumah tersebut. Tak ada lagi sosok yang mengejar mereka hingga membuat mereka masuk ke rumah tadi. Semuanya aman. Bisa dibilang karena keadaan yang lumayan gelap ini. Sehingga mereka tak bida melihat apa-apa disekitar. Hanya ada penerangan pelita yang mereka ambil dari rumah itu. Sasuke masih tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Entah apa itu. Tapi rasa penasarannya semakin bermain-main dikepalanya. Yah dia penasaran dengan buku tersebut. Tapi ia enyahkan dulu, sekarang yang terpenting adalah mencari Naruto dan Sakura lalu pergi dari tempat sialan ini.

"Sasuke, kemana kita sekarang? " tanya Hinata.

"Kita mencari Naruto dan Sakura dulu" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Sasuke kalut saat ini. Kedua temannya terpisah darinya. Dan sementara bersama Hinata, dia sama sekali tak tahu jalan lagi. Dan mau mencari kemana lagi. Tidak mungkin mau mencari tempat sebelumnya. Karena Sasuke yakin Naruto pasti bergerak. Sahabatnya itu tak mungkin mau diam ditempat seperti ini. Dan juga kalau ada sesuatu yang ganjil, pastilah Naruto akan lari. Jadi ia urungkan untuk mencari sahabat pirangnya itu di tempat awal mereka. Dan berencana mencarinya ditempat lain.

"Hinata, kita berjalan ke arah sana, dan usahakan jangan sampai kita terpisah" usul Sasuke sambil berjalan pelan dan tangan kanannya memegang pelita, sementara tangan kiri sedikit melindungi api dari pelita tersebut agar tak padam.

Hinata mengikuti Sasuke. Dalam keadaan hening. Tak ada suara selain derap langkah mereka berdua. Sasuke masih beripikir entah kemana. Bayang abu-abu menari-nari jelas dikepalanya membuat ia sedikit tak fokus , namun semakin ia berusaha mencari apa yang sedang membuatnya penasaran, sebuah tepukan tangan menyadarkannya. Dan lantas Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Cahaya pelita menyinari wajah Hinata, karena cahaya yang jelas bersinar dari bawah, sehingga bayang-bayang hitam tercetak jelas dipangkal hidungnya.

"Ada apa? " tanya Sasuke.

"Ssst diam, ada yang sedang menatapmu" kata Hinata, ekor matanya beralih pada semak-semak yang tak jauh dari mereka. Itu dia sosok yang sedari tadi menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan datar.

"Mungkin karena cahaya pelita itu" tambah Hinata lagi.

Sementara Sasuke sudah takut bukan main. Hey siapa yang tak takut jika ada yang memberi tahukan kalau ada yang sedang menatapmu begitu? Apalagi ditempat gelap begini. Pastilah pikiran menjadi kacau karena sudah membayangkan sosok-sosok tak kasat mata sedang mengawasi gerak-gerikmu. Ditambah lagi hawa yang mencekam. Apalagi kalau gelap begini, jangankan mau melihatnya, bersuarapun Sasuke tak sanggup. Kenapa bisa-bisanya Hinata dengan entengnya mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke? Dan lagi seperti tak ada raut ketakutan terpancar dari wajah Gadis bermanik Ametyist itu. Bicara soal nyali, Sasuke kagum dengan gadis ini. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak didalam rumah tadi, Hinata berani pergi mencari pelita, padahal keadaan sekitar sangat gelap. Mungkin alasannya karena ia sudah mengenal rumah itu. Tapi itu bukanlah jaminan. Soalnya rumah itu sudah bertahun-tahun tak dijamah oleh manusia, sehingga keadaannya yang bobrok, berantakan dan hancur, membuat siapa saja pasti mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjelajahi rumah itu. Jadi apakah wajar Hinata dengan beraninya mencari pelita itu didalam rumah tersebut? Apakah dia tak takut sama sekali? Memikirkannya saja membuat Sasuke tambah pusing dibuatnya. Seharusnya dia rak usah meladeni apa yang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya saat ini. Seharusnya yang ia pikirkan adalah temannya dulu, dan berusaha lari dari tempat ini. Dan jika selamat, mereka akan berjanji untuk tidak mendatangi tempat terkutuk ini lagi.

"Hinata, apakah kau selama ini bertahan begini? " tanya Sasuke walau terkesan ambigu, tapi ia tahu si Gadis Bersurai Indigo itu pasti mengerti akan pertanyaan Sasuke, apa lagi kalau bukan tentang Hinata yang dengan mustahil masih bisa bertahan Hidup di Desa ini. Masalahnya Sasuke sendiri sudah mengalami apa yang terjadi Di Desa tersebut. Dikejar hantu, ditemani suara-suara mengerikan, sering terganggu oleh sesuatu yang mengerikan. Jadi adakah orang yang mampu bertahan dengan Gangguan-gangguan tersebut? Mustahil kan.

"Aku selama ini sembunyi di rumahku, dan kebetulan sebelum kejadian itu, Nenekku sudah menyirami air suci disekitar rumahku. " jelas Hinata mencoba meyakinkan pemuda yang baru kemarin ia kenal. Jujur saja Hinata sedikit risih ditanya seperti ini. Tapi jika diam, Sasuke malah berpikir yang lain-lain. Jadi sebisanya ia akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan dari pemuda itu .

"Jelaskan, apa kegunaan air tersebut" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Air suci berguna untuk membersihkan energi _negative_ , seperti roh jahat, dan jiwa yang sudah dikuasai Iblis" terang Hinata agar sang penanya puas mendengar jawabannya. Dan jika masih ada pertanyaan lagi, maka dia akan menjawabnya lagi. Setidaknya menghilangkan kesunyian diantara mereka saat ini.

Sasuke tak menimpalinya. Dia hanya terus berjalan melewati himpitan kedua rumah yang masing-masing ada di sisi kanan dan sisi kiri. Dinding-dinding mulai retak sebagian, terlihat saat cahaya pelita membiaskan cahayanya pada dinding itu. Dan tepat ada beberapa lubang menganga pada dinding tersebut. Mungkin karena dimakan usia, ataupun air hujan yang menghancurkannya. Karena tiap hari diguyur hujan dan tak adanya perawatan. Walaupun semen, tak memberi jaminan itu akan kokoh tanpa adanya perawatan.

Di sisi kanan lubang cukup besar ada pada dinding. Mungkin muat jika Sasuke memasukinya. Tapi saat melewatinya, ada yang aneh. Ekor mata Sasuke menangkap bayangan gelap dari lobang itu. Dan mau tak mau Sasuke akan melewatinya. Jika ditanya takut, jelas sekali takut. Siapa yang mau melintasi sosok aneh, dan entahlah apa itu. Tapi berhubung tak ada jalur lain dan secara kebetulan dia juga didepan. Mau tak mau membuat Sasuke tetap maju sampai ia melewati lubang yang tercetak jelas pada dinding. Lobang ini ada bukan karena ulah manusia. Pastilah karena seringnya diterpa Hujan dan membuat pertahanan yang memang tak ada menjadi hancur. Apalagi didukung dengan cat yang mengelupas. Sehingga cat yang tadinya menempel berusaha menyembunyikan cacatnya dinding itu, semakin mengotori pemandangan jika dilihat pada dinding tersebut. Warna putihnya sudah pudar.

Terlihat bayangan orang dari dalam lobang dinding itu. Yah Sasuke melewatinya dengan cuek, walau dalam hati sudah menahan takut stengah mati. Tapi untungnya sosok itu tak melakukan apa-apa. Sehingga saat ini mereka aman.

Dan Sekarang mereka sudah lolos dari tempat itu. Dan berusaha mengatur nafas mereka. Kenapa? Karena dari tadi Sasuke menahan nafasnya dan mau tak mau dia kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

"Hinata, menurutmu kita kemana lagi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, aku tak tahu" jawab Hinata.

Sasuke juga bingung harus kemana. Kalau mau meninggalkan tempat ini pasti sudah dari tadi ia lakukan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sakura? Entah dimana kedua temannya itu sekarang. Dan kalau mau minta pertolongan Hinata sebab dia yang tau seluk beluk Desa ini, percuma saja. Mereka harus terlebih dahulu mencari jejak-jejak kedua sahabatnya. Masalahnya tempat ini gelap, dan dia cuma berbekal cahaya pelita yang sama sekali tak membantu.

"Sasuke kita mulai mencarinya disana saja, mungkin Naruto kembali ketempat semula kita berpisah".

"Hn baiklah".

Akhirnya mereka berjalan lagi. Hanya mengikuti _Feeling_ saja, siapa tahu Naruto kembali ketempatnya itu lagi. Meski kecil kemungkinan, tapi apa salahnya dicoba. Sasuke tahu ini mungkin terlalu cepat membuat keputusan. Tapi biarlah saat ini Hinata yang membawa jalan, Sasuke menaruh kepercayaan pada Gadis itu.

Baru beberapa langkah, keduanya dikejutkan dengan cahaya putih yang melintas cepat didepan mereka. Sungguh membuat mereka kaget.

"Apa itu? " tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu" jawab Hinata bingung.

Dan tak lama kemudian terdengar suara derap langkah dari belakang. Seperti orang sedang mengikuti mereka. Entah berapa kali lagi harus terkejut mendengar suara-suara lain itu. Apalagi saat ini mereka hanya berdua, memangnya siapa lagi yang dibelakang itu. Tak bosankah menganggu mereka? Kenapa tak muncul langsung, kenapa harus di awali dengan bunyi derap langkah, suara, tawa. Kenapa mereka tak sekaligus menampakan dirinya didepan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya tapi itu membuat api pelita semakin tak karuan karena angin. Sementara suara langkah itu semakin terdengar dibelakang. Mengikutinya. Tak peduli dengan Hinata, Gadis itu terlihat biasa saja seperti tak mendengarkan suara tersebut. Dan hampir saja Sasuke akan lari kalau Hinata tidak memegang tangannya dan berkata "Tak usah takut, selama kau tak menengok kebelakang, kita akan baik-baik saja".

Ya memang betul apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Jika ia tak menengok kebelakang, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Adapun mungkin makhluk itu malah tepat berada didepannya. Tapi untungnya sekarang tak ada. Walaupun suara derap langkah itu terus mengikuti dan agak sedikit mengganggu. Sasuke tetap akan berjalan. Dan berusaha untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Tapi semakin lama suara langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, dan kini tepat berada dibelakang Sasuke menyesuaikan dengan langkahnya. Sehingga bunyi suara derap langkah mereka menyatu. Sasuke seakan menghentakan kakinya ditanah dengan keras sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras tertangkap ditelinga.

Dan lebih parahnya Sasuke merasakan cengkraman tangan pada pundaknya. Membuatnya gemetar, bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri. Jantungnya memompa tak normal. Bagaikan irama tersendiri baginya mendengar detakan yang kuat itu. Apa bedanya seperti orang yang berlari, semisal seorang perokok disuruh berlari dari jarak 100 meter tanpa berhenti. Pastilah orang itu akan sesak dan bunyi jantungnya semakin cepat.

Kini cengkraman itu bergerak-gerak seperti mengurut pundaknya. Mungkin baginya akan bagus jika itu adalah tukang pijat. Tapi fakta mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah manusia. Jelas saja dari kuku yang terasa menancap menembus balutan kaos hitamnya dan menyentuh permukaan kulit Sasuke. Seandainya ia mengeraskan cengkraman tersebut. Sasuke yakin kuku-kuku itu akan menembus kulitnya.

Dan pilihannya sekarang. Membiarkan cengkraman yang ada dipundaknya? Atau berlari dari situ? Atau pilihan terakhir yaitu menengok kebelakang dan memastikan siapa sosok itu. Terlintas sejenak gambaran akan sosok tersebut dikepala Sasuke. Rambut panjang, mata tanpa pupil, kulit yang pucat, dan apa lagi? Mungkin wajah yang sudah rusak dilengkapi cairan merah berbau amis dan busuk meleleh diantara luka-lukanya. Sungguh bodoh rutuknya, itu malah membuat dirinya semakin takut jika pikirannya terus berputar-putar memprediksikan bagaimana bentuk rupa makhluk itu.

"Apa kau tak mau menengok kebelakang? ".

Sungguh sial! Bagaimana mungkin dengan santainya suara itu terdengar di telinganya. Bukan suara Hinata, dia tahu bagaimana suara gadis itu. Suara yang ia dengar barusan cukup berat, seperti bisikan tapi masih jelas dapat ia dengar. Dan cengkraman tersebut makin menguat dibahunya, seakan memaksanya untuk berbalik dan melihatnya.

"Sasuke ini aku Naruto".

Apa maksudnya itu? Kini suara Naruto lagi yang terdengar. Suara sahabat kuningnya. Apakah itu benar Naruto? Tak mungkin jika itu Naruto, pasti anak itu sudah berteriak padanya jika mereka bertemu. Dan suara barusan terdengar lesuh, Sasuke tahu Naruto, dia kenal sekali dengan pemuda itu karena selain Sakura. Naruto lah teman yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke. Dan ia asumsikan bahwa yang bersuara itu bukanlah Naruto.

"Sasuke jangan hiraukan, jangan hiraukan suara itu" ucap Hinata meyakinkan Sasuke agar tak terprngaruh dengan hasutan tersebut.

Tapi cengraman itu malah menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya dengan kuat. Membuat Sasuke semakin ketakutan. Rasanya ada orang yang memaksanya untuk berbalik. Cukup sudah, pikir Sasuke, dia akan berlari, ya berlari menjauh dari situ.

"Sasuke... ".

Suara Hinata menyadarkannya. Membuat Sasuke menatap gadis yang ada disampingnya itu dengan tatapan bertanya. Tapi raut wajahnya tetap menyimpan ketakutan yang mendalam.

"Aku melihat sebuah tangan dipundakmu, tapi tenanglah. Jangan sampai kau berlari. Karena itu akan membuat kita dalam bahaya" ujar Hinata berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke, karena ia tahu pasti Sasuke akan berlari.

Sasuke diam tak menimpali. Mencoba tenang namum sia-sia, ternyata Hinata melihat apa yang sedang memegang pundaknya. Justru karena Hinata mengatakan itu, Sasuke tambah takut dibuatnya. Seharusnya Hinata diam saja. Dan lama kelamaan cengkraman itu terlepas dari bahunya membuat Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Sasuke... Kita pergi ke rumah Nagato dulu, kita harus mencari Cermin tua itu dan menghancurkannya. Kalau tidak, kita akan terperangkap di Desa ini selamanya, hanya itu caranya jika kau ingin keluar dari Desa ini".

"Tapi aku harus mencari Naruto dan Sakura dulu".

Hinata memandang Sasuke, manik Onyix itu terlihat kebingungan. Percuma saja mereka terus mencari dalam kegelapan ini. Semuanya tak akan menunjukan hasil. Yang jelasnya Desa ini dipengaruhi oleh energi _negative_ yang berada di cermin tua tersebut. Buktinya saja, ini mungkin sudah jam 8 pagi, tapi hari masih gelap. Mungkin ini pengaruh dari cermin tersebut.

"Kita kesana dahulu, apa kau tak sadar ada keanehan disini? Seharusnya sudah pagi kan? " Hinata bertanya pada Sasuke, untuk menyadarkan pemuda itu agar mau mengikuti usulan Hinata barusan.

"Hn baiklah, apa kau tahu tempat itu?" tanya Sasuke yang akhirnya setuju dengan Hinata.

"Dari sini kita memutari kawasan Desa, rumahnya lumayan jauh dari tempat kita sekarang. Dan kurasa kita berjalan saja. Jangan lari, karena keadaan yang gelap ini bisa-bisa kita terpisah" jelas Hinata.

Mereka berbelok ke arah kanan, melintasi rumput-rumput yang sudah meninggi. Sebelum itu ada pohon yang berdiri tepat disamping kanan. Ada beberapa batu didekatnya, ukurannya pun bervariasi, ada yang besar dan kecil. Lalu jauh dibelakang pohon tersebut. Ada sebuah lobang kecil yang sepertinya digunakan untuk tempat sampah. Tapi sudah ditumbuhi rumput, sehingga lobang itu tak terlihat lagi. Kemudian berikutnya ada rumah yang juga kelihatannya tampak rubuh, sama seperti rumah-rumah lainnya.

Sejenak sunyi, namun tak lama terdengar suara menjerit kecil disekitar mereka. Suara itu berasal dari dalam rumah. Sejauh mata memandang hanya kegelapan yang terlihat. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran sosok lain disitu hanya ada suara saja yang terdengar. Dan berselang beberapa detik, terdengar lagi suara papan kayu diketuk. Bergerak sedikit Sasuke mencoba fokus pada rumah itu. Mengangkat pelita agar terangnya terbagi pada rumah yang ada disampingnya. Tak ada apa-apa. Disitu benar-benar gelap. Mau bagaimana lagi karena perhatiannya sempat teralihkan pada suara barusan. Sehingga timbul keinginan untuk mencarinya. Hinata yang ada disamping Sasuke tak melakukan apa-apa selain berjalan. Gadis itu juga tak memperhatikan Sasuke. Ia cukup fokus pada jalannya saja.

"Hinata aku mendengar suara di rumah tadi" ucap Sasuke setelah mereka melewati rumah barusan.

"Tak usah dipedulikan, itu suara penghuni rumah tersebut".

"Tapi apa benar? " tanya Sasuke.

"Benar apanya? " .

"Harus mencari cermin tua itu?" Sasuke mendekat pada Hinata agar suaranya masih bisa terdengar oleh gadis lavender itu

"Hm, kita harus mencarinya, karena aku sudah pernah mencoba keluar dari Desa ini, tapi sama sekali tak menemukan jalan keluar" terang Hinata mencoba mengingat segala usahanya untuk keluar dari Desa tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu? " tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Aku berpikir seperti itu, Desa ini terkena kutukan Cermin tua, dan mungkin penyebabnya harus dimusnahkan" walaupun begitu Hinata sangat yakin. Semuanya ada pada Cermin tua, dan jika ingin keluar dari Desa ini, mereka harus menghancurkan Cermin itu.

"Hinata berhenti dulu" ujar Sasuke menghentikan langkah mereka.

Hinata juga menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Sasuke dengan keheranan. Apa yang mau dilakukan pemuda itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba ia berhenti?

"Buku harian Konan menjelaskan tentang Cermin itu, aku ingin membacanya dulu, tolong pegang pelita ini" suruh Sasuke memberikan Pelita tersebut pada Hinata. Dan Sasuke mulai memeriksa tas Ranselnya yang tadinya ada dipunggungnya, kemudian membukanya dan mencari buku yang sempat ia simpan didalam tas.

"Nah ini dia" ujar Sasuke saat menemukan buku yang ia maksud. Kemudian membuka halamannya. Dan ia langsung membacanya saat Hinata mendekatkan Cahaya pelita tesebut pada buku yang sudah membelah terbuka ditangan Sasuke.

 _Aku bertanya padanya. Dia sempat diam, tak mau memberi tahukan soal cermin itu. Dan akhirnya kupaksa dia. Ia berkata, Cermin tua tersebut adalah warisan keluarganya. Karena semua keluarganya telah mati. Maka Cermin itu ada ditangannya. Sebab Cermin tua itu di huni oleh makhluk tak kasat mata..._

Sasuke membuka lagi lembar berikutnya, karena halaman barusan sudah tak bisa dibaca lagi.

 _Aku semakin menyukai Cermin tua tersebut. Ketika memandanginya dan melihat diriku didalam cermin itu. Membuat candu tersendiri bagiku seakan aku telah menyatu pada cermin itu. Dan sampai pada Nagato memarahiku saat terus-terusan menatap cermin itu. Ia berkata, jika kita terus memandangi Cermin tersebut. Maka sedikit demi sedikit jiwa kita akan dimakan oleh Cermin. Karena Cermin itu memakan korban..._

"Cermin itu memakan korban... Tak ada lanjutannya lagi, dan dapat ku asumsikan keluarga Nagato pemuja setan. Cermin itu adalah wadah bagi sesuatu yang bersembunyi didalamnya" jelas Sasuke setelah membaca habis halaman buku harian Konan.

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti apa yang Sasuke katakan.

Tak lama setelah membacanya, justru rasa penasaran yang sempat mengganggu Sasuke kini datang lagi. Ia sempat penasaran dengan buku tadi. Tapi apanya? Setelah membolak-balikan Buku itu, Sasuka tak menemukam apa-apa selain halaman yang kosong.

"Sasuke ayo kita pergi" ajak Hinata.

Sasuke menuruti perkataan Hinata dan mengambil tas yang ia letakan tadi ditanah, kemudian memasukan buku itu lagi. Lalu ia gendong tas ransel tersebut. Dan beranjak mengikuti Hinata berjalan.

Keduanya terus berjalan. Tanpa mempedulikan suara-suara yang sempat mengganggu mereka. Dan juga sekelabat bayangan yang juga melintas didepan. Gangguan-gangguan sering muncul dan cukup mengusik Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke dirundung penasaranya. Tapi semenjak diperjalanan dia jadi melupakannya karena sempat diganggu oleh suara-suara misterius.

o0o

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura povKenapa tiba-tiba aku berada disini? Aku berdiri didepan rumah yang tadi sempat kudatangi bersama Naruto. Tapi aku sama sekali tak melihat Naruto berada disampingku. Dan lagi anehnya. Tubuhku terasa bugar. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Ku edarkan pandanganku. Tepat didepan aku melihat dua orang sedang memunggungiku. Ah itu Nenek-nenek yang tadi kalau tak salah namanya Manda, tapi dia bersama siapa? Seorang gadis bersurai Indigo. Ah itu Hinata, hanya saja dia jauh lebih muda. Apa yang ia lakukan dengan Nenek itu?.

"Larilah... ".

Nenek itu mengatakan sesuatu, dan pandangannya menuju pada rimbunan pohon bambu yang ada didepan.

"Jika dia melihatmu, kau tak akan selamat... ".

Dan kini aku mengerti, kenapa nenek itu berkata demikian. Didepan Sana ada makhluk yang melayang-layang di udara.

Dan Hinata pun berlari, ia membalikan badannya sehingga aku dapat melihatnya. Aku mengikutinya berlari. Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tak lelah saat berlari. Tubuhku sangat ringan. Sehingga aku dapat mengejarnya. Hinata terus memacu langkahnya. Kudengar sedikit-sedikit isakan tangis lolos dari mulutnya. Anak itu ketakutan. Dan dia menangis. Dan aku mengerti ini adalah kenangan. Aku sedang berada di masa lalu. Aku terus mengikuti Hinata sampai rumahnya. Tapi saat dia masuk. Ada sosok lain mengikutinya. Aku kaget sosok tersebut menembus diriku. Terasa ada yang memukul punggungku sangat keras.

Sosok bergaun putih itu mengejar Hinata sampai kedalam dapur. Aku mengikutinya. Dan kulihat Hinata masuk kedalam ruangan lain yang ada di dapur dan Hinata langsung menutup pintu ruangan tadi. Dan juga sosok tersebut semakin mendekati pintu itu.

"Pergi!! ".

Kudengar suara Hinata dari dalam ruangan itu. Dan langsung aku tersadar. Aku pernah melihat ini, yah aku pernah melihatnya di rumah Hinata. Ternyata waktu itu adalah Hinata, yang memasuki ruangan ini.

Tiba-tiba Pintu yang sudah ditutup oleh Hinata langsung terbuka. Kudengar sosok itu tertawa dan kemudian masuk kedalam ruangan tempat persembunyian Hinata.

Aku terkejut. Tak menyangka apa yang sedang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri.

Hinata mati?.

 **Tbc.**

 **A/N: maaf yah lama update. soalnya akhir-akhir ini sibuk. dan alhamdlilah sudah mendingan sakitnya.**

 **kemungkinan chap depan adalah yang akhir.**

 **ok man. tinggalkan jejak**


	12. Chapter12

**Don't look back**

.

.

.

 **by Galang**

.

.

.

 **Main chara:**

 **U.Sasuke**

 **U.Naruto**

 **H.Sakura**

 **H.Hinata**

.

.

.

 **Genre:Suspense,Horror.**

.

.

 **Disc:M.Khisimoto**

.

.

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Final Chapter: Old mirror**

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung tersadar. Dia membuka matanya segera. Meneliti keadaan sekitar.

"Uuuh,... Dimana ini? "

Tak ada penerangan. Mencoba meraba-raba keadaan sekitar. Tapi tak kunjung menemukan sesuatu yang dicari. Sakura ingat jelas bahwa ia tadi bersama Naruto, dan tak tahu dimana sekarang sahabatnya itu. Dan juga sebuah penglihatan yang sangat mengerikan sempat ia alami beberapa saat. Apakah itu mimpi? Tapi Sakura masih bisa mengingat jelas kejadian barusan. Ia melihat Hinata dicekik oleh sosok yang sangat mengerikan. Seorang wanita berpakaian putih lusuh dan dipenuhi darah-darah mengering disetiap bagiannya. Dan parahnya Hinata tewas ditempat itu, apa maksudnya ini? Apakah benar Hinata yang selama ini adalah sosok hantu? Tapi pikiran itu ia bantah, itu hanyalah mimpi, karena sempat ia tak sadarkan diri ditempat ini. Kalaupun Hinata adalah sosok hantu, mana mungkin gadis itu dapat menyentuhnya, tunggu dulu! Bukannya semua hantu disini bisa menyentuh mereka? Sakura tambah pusing memikirkan itu. Entah harus bagaimana saat ini ia bersikap, separuh dirinya membantah akan apa yang ia lihat barusan. Tapi separuhnya lagi mempercayai hal tersebut. Jika memang betul dalam penglihatannya itu adalah Hinata, berarti yang bersama mereka selama ini siapa? ...

"Sakura... "

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia kenali. Itu suara Naruto, terdengar dekat sekali. Sakura mencoba mencarinya. Dan terasa sebuah genggaman pada lengan kirinya.

"Naruto?..." panggil Sakura pelan.

"Aku disini Sakura... "

Aneh sungguh aneh. Suara Naruto terdengar di sebelah kanan Sakura, bingung dengan keadaan gelap seperti ini. Tapi siapa yang sedang memegang tangan kirinya.

"Naruto apakah kau yang memegang lenganku?" tanya Sakura berharap Naruto lah yang memegang lengannya saat ini.

"Bukan, aku tak menyentuhmu sama sekali" ujar Naruto, terdengar suaranya akan hal yang kebingungan.

Sakura terkejut akan pengakuan Naruto yang sama sekali tak memegang tangannya. Lantas siapa? Oh sial sekali bagi Sakura saat bangun harus dikejutkan dengan genggaman pada lengannya. Dan sumpah saat ini Sakura tengah menahan nafasnya sendiri, ia gigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kesekian kalinya gadis bersurai layaknya bunga musim semi itu ketakutan. Alasan pasti buat manusia untuk takut jika ada sesuatu yang sangat mengganjal.

Ketika saat Sakura mencoba menarik lengannya agar terlepas dari genggaman tersebut. Sebuah geraman terdengar seperti seekor anjing yang marah ketika melihat orang asing lewat di rumah majikannya. Justru Sakura semakin menggerakan tangannya kuat agar cengkraman itu terlepas dan ia segera bebas dari pegangan itu. Tapi mau dikata apa, cengkraman itu malah semakin menguat dan seperti tak akan melepaskan tangan Sakura.

"Naruto! Ada yang memegang lenganku, to-tolong aku Naruto! " teriak Sakura panik agar sahabatnya itu mau menolongnya.

"Sakura pegang tanganku! " suruh Naruto agar gadis pink itu mau memegang tangannya yang sedang terulur kearahnya. Bermaksud untuk menarik Sakura.

Sakura langsung memegang tangan Naruto, dan segera saja Naruto menariknya agar menjauh dan terlepas dari genggaman itu. Dan akhirnya ia terlepas dari genggaman tersebut saat Naruto menariknya paksa.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja Sakura? " tanya Naruto, meskipun sekarang sangat gelap, ia tetap memastikan keadaan Sahabatnya itu.

"A-aku baik-baik saja, itu tadi apa? " tanya Sakura berusaha mengatur prasaannya yang dilanda cemas.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi kita harus segera pergi dari sini! " langsung Naruto menarik tangan Sakura cepat agar meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, sebuah tangan langsung menangkap kaki kanan Naruto, dan akhirnya Naruto terjatuh ketanah.

"Akh! " Naruto meringis memegang dagunya yang bersentuhan keras dengan tanah.

"Naruto! Apa kau tak apa-apa? " tanya Sakura panik, saat menyadari Naruto terjatuh karena tangannya sedikit tertarik dan akhirnya terlepas genggamannya dengan Naruto.

"Sakura... Aaahh tanganku! " rasa perih kini menjalar dibagian lengan kanannya. Seperti digigit anjing yang mengoyak-ngoyak tangannya. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa dengan tanganmu! " jelas saja gadis itu berteriak panik saat menyadari rintihan dari Sahabatnya itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, dia melihat seonggok kepala sedang menggigit tangan Naruto dengan ganas. Meskipun gelap Sakura masih bisa melihatnya walau samar-samar.

Mau berbuat apapun saat ini justru akan mengundang bahaya untuknya. Sakura dirundung kebingungan antara menolong atau tidak. Tapi melihat jerit kesakitan Naruto membuatnya mau tak mau harus segera bertindak. Tapi sebelum ia bergerak. Kedua pundaknya sudah dicengkram. Entah siapa itu, dan tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung dibalkkan paksa untuk melihat siapa yang sedang memegang pundaknya. Nafas Sakura tercekat seperti ada yang menutup kedua lubang hidungnya sehingga ia susah menghirup pasokan _oksigen_. Belum lagi matanya melihat sosok yang sangat mengerikan berdiri didepannya sangat dekat sehingga Sakura merasakan aura membunuh dari sosok itu. Mata yang menatap tajam padanya, rambut panjang yang kusut, sosok yang tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang sehingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang penuh sayatan dan berlumur darah. Payudaranya menggantung dan kedua putingnya menghitam. Kulit-kulitnya gosong dan menimbulkan bau hangus yang sangat tajam.

Tempo jantungnya semakin cepat saat mulut sosok itu mendekat kebibirnya. perlahan tapi pasti bibir hitamnya menempel ke bibir Sakura, dan mata Sakura bersiborok dengan matanya yang melotot hampir keluar dari tempatnya. Ingin berteriak tapi bibir Sakura terkunci. Dan ia rasakan cairan pekat masuk melewati mulutnya disalurkan dari mulut hitam itu. Rasa jijik timbul saat gumpalan-gumpalan mulai tertelan akibat memenuhi mulutnya. Tak bisa bernapas dan sekumpulan darah memenuhi kepala Sakura. Sesak sangat sesak. Ditambah lagi matanya terpejam seakan ia ditarik untuk melihat sesuatu.

 _Sakura melihat lahan kuburan yang tak begitu luas dan ia juga melihat seseorang sedang menggali salah satu makam yang tampak masih baru. Dan tak lama kemudian orang itu menarik mayat yang sudah ia keluarkan dari peti saat selesai menggalinya. Mayat berkimono terbalik, bagian kiri diatas, dan bagian kanan dibawah, mayat tersebut mengeluarkan darah tepat bagian perutnya. Dan langsung orang itu merobek-robek perut mayat dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu yang kenyal berwarna merah kehitaman dari perut mayat tersebut. Ia tarik agar terlepas dari tempelan organ-organ tubuh lainnya. Kemudian orang itu langsung memakan benda kenyal tersebut sampai habis._

Sakura langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Mata menyeramkan itu menatapnya tajam dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mulut Sakura sudah bebas. Tapi ia mengeluarkan cairan merah dari mulutnya sambil terbatuk-batuk. Rasanya dada Sakura panas seperti terbakar.

Dan sedetik kemudian tubuhnya lemah dan terhuyung karena tak ada pegangan lagi. Sakura langsung jatuh dengan bagian belakang kepalanya menghantam keras bebatuan yang ada ditanah. Saat kepalanya bersentuhan dengan ujung batu yang tumpul, matanya langsung terbelalak.

" _Tinggalkan Desa ini Yahiko, pergilah karena Desa ini akan dikutuk"_

 _"Jangan main-main, aku tak akan meninggalkan Desa ini"_

 _"Coba kau lihat disana! Jiwa setan yang ada dalam tubuh Nagato bangkit. apa kau mau mati disini? sekarang tinggalkan Desa ini jika kau mau selamat"._

kaget seperti ada energi negatif yang merusak konsentrasinya, membuyarkan pandangannya, parahnya berusaha menghilangkangkan kesadarannya. Karena tak tahan, Sakura menyerah dan mengikuti kehendak tubuhnya yang terbaring kembali ditanah dan memejamkan mata. Kesadarannya kini telah menghilang bagaikan cahaya kecil yang meredup ditelan kegelapan.

"Sakura! Sakura! " teriak Naruto saat melihat Sakura dengan bebasnya ambruk ditanah.

Tapi Naruto kembali dikejutkan dengan sebuah gigitan dijari telunjuknya. Dengan paksa Naruto mencoba mendorong kepala itu agar menjauh dari tangannya. Entah kenapa keadaan sekitar mulai tampak jelas. Seperti ada sinar rembulan yang membagi cahayanya sedikit. Dan Naruto melihat sosok kepala nenek-nenek keriput bergerak-gerak aneh dan dengan brutal mengigit jari telunjuknya.

Rasa perih menjalar seketika. Membuat pikiran Naruto fokus pada sakit yang bukan main terasa pada tangannya. Meskipun berusaha lepas, tetap saja kepala tanpa badan itu terus mengigitnya tanpa ampun. Rasanya seperti ditusuk-tusuk dengan paku yang berkarat sehingga menyebabkan infeksi pada luka.

"Brengsek! " Naruto mencoba menggapai sesuatu disekitarnya. Dan ia mendapatkan sebongkah batu yang cukup besar seperti genggamannya. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung menghantam kepala itu menggunakan batu yang ada ditangan kirinya. Namun tak kunjung berhenti menggigit tangan kanannya. Lagi dengan kekuatan penuh seluruh tenaga ia fokuskan pada tangan kirinya dan langsung menghantam kepala itu sampai darah terciprat akibat hantaman benda tumpul nan keras mengenai ubun-ubun kepala Nenek-nenek tersebut. Dirasanya gigitan itu mulai melonggar, langsung Naruto dorong kepala itu dengan kaki kanannya sehingga terlepas. Naruto berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang. Sekali ayunan kaki kanannya melesat menendang sosok kepala itu hingga terlempar jauh. Seakan Naruto sedang menendang bola.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam masih mengatur napasnya. Dan jangan lupa nyeri yang ada ditangannya kini berkedut-kedut. Darah mengalir pada tangannya yang luka itu. Sungguh perih rasanya sampai Naruto harus menggigit lidahnya berharap rasa sakit itu teredam dan beralih pada lidah yang ia gigit.

"Naruto!".

Terdengar teriakan dari arah seberang membuat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke dan Hinata tengah berlari menuju padanya.

"Sasuke? " ada kelegaan terpatri didadanya. Tapi itu semua sirna seketika saat terlintas beberapa kejadian yang sempat ia alami. Apakah itu benar-benar Sasuke? Atau itu adalah sesosok Hantu yang akan mengerjainya lagi.

Naruto bersiap-siap saat Sasuke dan Hinata mendekat. Ketika Sasuke sudah tepat didepannya, langsung Naruto menggerakan tangan kirinya dan...

 **Plak!**

Tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus Sasuke.Dan untung Sasuke memegang erat pelita yang ada ditangannya sehingga tak terjatuh. Tanpa mencerna keadaan Sasuke langsung balas melayangkan tangannya dan menampar pipi sahabatnya itu.

 **Plak!**

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka! " marah Sasuke sambil memegang pipinya.

"Ma-maaf, kupikir kau hantu! " ucap Naruto yang kini juga memegang pipinya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan menamparku! " Sasuke masih tak terima atas perlakuan Naruto tadi.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura? " tanya Hinata panik yang sudah mendekati Sakura yang terbaring ditanah.

Naruto dan Sasuke lantas mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan menatap Sakura yang tak sadarkan diri, kepala gadis itu ada dipangkuan Hinata. Langsung saja keduanya mendekat.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto! " tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang tinggi.

"Aku tak tahu, kami sama-sama pingsan waktu itu" balas Naruto tak kalah tingginya.

Sasuke memegang jidat Sakura mengecek suhu badan gadis musim semi itu. Panas, sangatlah panas.

"Suhu tubuhnya sangat panas" ujar Sasuke.

"Sasuke kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga" ajak Naruto.

"Tunggu dulu Naruto, kita harus mencari cermin tua itu" kata Sasuke dan raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius.

"Cermin tua? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Kita tak bisa keluar dari sini kalau kita tak menemukan cermin itu. Kita harus mencarinya" jelas Sasuke berusaha membuat Naruto mengerti.

"Kalian semua terjebak disini, akupun juga begitu, sudah lama aku mencari jalan keluar dari sini, tapi aku sama sekali tak menemukannya" kini Hinata yang bersuara.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? "

"Aku berpikir seperti itu, masalahnya cermin itu yang membuat Desa seperti ini. Jadi kurasa kuncinya ada pada Cermin tua tersebut, dan kita harus menghancurkannya agar kutukanya berakhir" tambah Hinata lagi berusaha meyakinkan Naruto.

"Dimana Cermin tua itu? " tanya Naruto, kini ia mulai percaya tentang cermin itu. Sebenarnya sudah ia dengar dari Hinata wakti diceritakan. Tapi ia tak sangka jika harus mencari cermin tersebut untuk keluar dar Desa ini. Apapun akan Naruto lakukan agar bisa bebas dari tempat terkutuk ini. Dan sialnya rasa perih ditangannya semakin terasa, mungkin sejenak tadi ia melupakan sakit yang berkedut pada tangannya. Tapi sekarang mulai terasa lagi.

"Akh! ".

"Naruto! Kau kenapa? " tanya Sasuke khawatir pada sahabat kuningnya itu.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya agar teman-temannya melihat apa yang sedang menyiksanya saat ini. Rasa perih, sakit, panas, semua menjadi satu akibat luka yang ada ditangan kanannya tersebut.

"Tanganmu berdarah! " Sasuke langsung menggapai tangan pergelangan Naruto yang tak terluka.

"Sakit sekali, tolong ikatkan dengan kain Sasuke" suruh Naruto karena ia sudah tak dapat menahan sensasi perih yang ada ditangannya.

Sasuke membuka tasnya dan mengambil sapu tangan, lalu mengikatkannya pada tangan Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tak sadar saat ia mengambil sapu tangan itu, sebuah buku bersampul biru keluar dan jatuh ditanah.

"Apa itu Sasuke? " tunjuk Naruto pada buku yang keluar dari ransel Sasuke dan terjatuh ditanah.

"Ini buku harian Konan" ucap Sasuke saat selesai mengikatkan kain pada tangan Naruto dan ia memungut buku itu.

"Dimana kau mendapatkannya? " tanya tanya Naruto penasaran

"Aku dan Hinata sempat masuk ke rumah Konan, saat itu kami dikepung oleh makhluk halus" jelas Sasuke kemudian ia menatap Hinata yang sedari tadi diam ditempatnya.

"Hinata, dimana cermin itu disimpan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Di rumah itu" jawab Hinata sambil memandang rumah yang ada didepan mereka. Rumah yang sudah bobrok akibat dinding kayu yang terlepas sehingga menampilkan bagian dalam rumah tersebut.

Naruto dan Sasuke melihat rumah yang ditunjukan oleh Hinata. Terbesit sedikit rasa takut, tapi ini semua harus di akhiri, dan mereka akan keluar dari sini sekarang juga. Ya cari cermin tua tersebut dan hancurkan. Hanya itulah kunci satu-satunya. Sebab keanehan disini mulai tak bisa diterima logika. Apapun yang terjadi saat ini benar-benar harus dihentikan. Berpikir bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan bersama-sama keluar dari tempat ini.

"Naruto... " Sasuke memanggil sahabatnya itu dan menatapnya serius, terlihat kilatan terpancar dari manik obsidian itu bertemu dengan safir yang sekarang terlihat meredup.

"Jaga Sakura, biar aku dan Hinata yang mencarinya" kata Sasuke penuh keyakinan.

"Hm kuserahkan padamu" Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

Sasuke dan Hinata mendekat ke arah rumah yang ada didepan mereka. Mengumpulkan keberanian memasuki rumah yang sedikit gelap itu. Dengan berbekal cahaya pelita. Ia menyusuri setiap sudut rumah, pandangannya tak luput dari segala arah untuk mencari dimana Cermin tua itu. Satu hal yang Sasuke tahu bahwa keadaan mulai berubah. Hari yang harusnya sudah pagi tapi diselimuti kegelapan. Dan lebih anehnya ada sinar rembulan. Padahal sama sekali ia tak mendapati adanya bulan di angkasa. Wajarkah ini? Hipotesa yang kian datang membuatnya semakin kalut. Apakah mereka berada dalam kutukan itu? Tak ada yang tahu. Nanti dibuktikan melalui Cermin tua itu.

"Hinata dimana cermin tua itu? " tanya Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu, dulunya digantung didinding ini" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk dinding yang sudah usang.

Bau kayu lapuk serta debu pekat menyambut keduanya saat semakin masuk kedalam rumah tersebut. Suara decitan kayu menemani kesunyian yang ada. Sementara itu Sasuke masih menelisik bagian demi bagian di ruangan yang sudah berantakan. Ada beberapa kayu yang sepertinya itu adalah penyanggah kursi, berhamburan disekitar lantai yang berdebu sehingga Sasuke sedikit berhati-hati untuk melangkah. Hembusan nafas terdengar cukup jelas sekarang. Karena situasi sangat sepi.

Terus mencari Cermin itu dan sesekali Sasuke mendesah kecewa sesaat ia tak mendapatkan apa yang dicari. Namun ia tetap gigih melakukan pencarian tersebut. Sebab itu adalah cara satu-satunya untuk dapat keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini. Walaupun sedikit penerangan. Mereka masih dapat melihat keadaan sekitar, hanya saja semuanya tampak samar-samar, tapi untungnya ada cahaya pelita yang menemaninya saat ini.

"Hinata, aku tak menemukannya" ucap Sasuke mendekati Hinata yang juga sibuk mencari cermin itu.

"Mungkin sudah tak ada Hinata" tambanya lagi, berharap mereka menghentikan pencarian tersebut dan berencana untuk pergi dari sini. Meskipun Hinata bilang tak ada jalan keluar jika cermin tua itu tak dihancurkan. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba kan?

"Cari lagi, kita harus menemukannya" ujar Hinata agar Sasuke tak menyerah mencarinya disekitar puing-puing yang ada didalam rumah tersebut.

Mau tak mau Sasuke harus menuruti perkataan gadis itu,dan kembali pada kegiatannya barusan. Bermaksud untuk berbalik hendak mencari diarah lain, Sasuke langsung dikejutkan dengan sosok Wanita berdiri mematung tepat didepannya, jarak antara Sasuke dan sosok itu hanya sejengkal saja. Mata Sasuke menatap jelas pandangan sayu dan mulut yang menganga. Wajah putih pucat dan juga terdapat lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya. Seakan waktu berhenti, terpaku saling tatap dalam jarak yang sangat dekat. Adrenalinnya terpacu. Perlahan sepasang manik tanpa pupil Wanita itu melebar. Membesar. Sampai melotot dengan seringaian yang sangat menakutkan membuat detak jantung Sasuke berpacu kencang.

"Aaaaah! " teriakan Sasuke menggema membuat Hinata meliriknya dan langsung mendekat kearah Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke! " tanya Hinata, suaranya terdengar panik saat mendapati pemuda raven itu memukul-mukul udara sambil berteriak.

o0o

Sementara Naruto yang ada diluar juga terkejut karena teriakan itu. Ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi ia sama sekali tak bisa meninggalkan Sakura sendiri disini. Bahaya membiarkan sahabatnya itu disini seorang diri, apalagi dengan keadaan yang tak sadarkan diri. Tapi rasa penasaran untuk menengok Sasuke sebentar menggelitiknya. Sehingga ia jadi bingung harus melakukan apa saat ini. Sejenak ia pandang Sakura yang ada dipangkuannya kemudian beralih pada rumah yang sudah dimasuki Sasuke dan Hinata. Berusaha keras untuk tidak meninggalkan Sakura demi melihat keadaan Sasuke didalam. Tapi apakah sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja? Naruto mengenyahkan segala pikiran buruk yang terlintas didalam benaknya. Ia percaya temannya itu baik-baik saja.

Tak sengaja mata Naruto menangkap buku yang teronggok ditanah dekat ransel krem Sasuke. Buku bersampul biru. Catatan harian Konan. Rasa penasaran akan buku itu membuat Naruto mengambilnya. Ia buka lembar demi lembar. Dan berusaha membacanya dalam keadaan remang-remang. Memang agak sulit membaca buku itu karena tintanya sudah mulai menghilang, kertasnya juga lusuh akibat termakan usia. Banyak bagian yang sudah sobek. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Naruto terkejut ketika melihat tulisan angka yang ada pada halaman pertama.

 _Juni, 06,1992._

"1992? Ini sudah lama sekali. Apakah catatan ini ditulis sebelum kejadian itu? Tapi didalamnya menjelaskan bahwa Nagato baru datang ke desa ini. Dan begitupun cerita Hinata. Berarti... " gumam Naruto sedikit tak percaya pada angka tahun yang tertera dibagian depan halaman.

Seketika Naruto langsung tersadar saat mengingat pertama kali mereka masuk ke desa ini. Tepatnya ia mengingat dimana Sasuke mengetuk pintu Hinata. Saat itu Sasuke menyuruh Hinata mengetuk pintu sebanyak usianya agar mereka tahu. Bunyi ketukan terdengar 19 kali. Yang berarti usia Hinata 19 tahun. Apakah Hinata?...

Naruto segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Mungkin saja tahun yang tertera pada buku itu adalah tanggal lahir sang penulis. Ya mungkin saja, bagaimana kalau tidak? Itu berarti Hinata bukanlah manusia. Melainkan...

"Naruto... ".

Terdengar suara Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Naruto. Ia melihat Sakura sudah membuka matanya. Terlihat gadis itu sangat lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar? " pertanyaan bodoh entah ia dapat darimana. Meskipun sudah melihat Sakura yang duduk, masih saja ia menanyainya seperti itu.

"Sasuke dan Hinata sudah ada. Mereka didalam rumah itu mencari Cermin tua" jelas Naruto saat Sakura masih diam.

Langsung Sakura menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Hinata? " tanya Sakura mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa barusan Naruto menyebut nama gadis bersurai Indigo itu.

"Ya Hinata" meskipun bingung, Naruto tetap menjawabnya.

Sakura langsung bangkit berdiri, tapi keseimbangannya terganggu dan hampir saja ia terjatuh jika Naruto tak sigap menangkapnya.

"Kau masih lemah Sakura, istrahalah disini, kita tunggu Sasuke dan Hinata".

"Naruto! " Sakura mencengkram kedua bahu pria tan tersebut. Berusaha meyakinkannya dengan tindakan seperti itu agar Naruto percaya apa yang akan ia ucapkan kali ini.

"Hinata sudah mati! ".

Kalimat itu bagaikan hantaman kuat membentur tubuhnya. Ia berharap telinganya tuli saat mendengar apa yang Sakura katakan. Tapi faktanya memang seperti itu. Dan benar apa yang tertulis dalam buku tersebut. Bahwa Desa ini dikutuk sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Mungkin sebelum mereka lahir ke dunia ini. Tapi wujud Hinata begitu nyata baginya. Dia tak seperti sosok yang sudah mati. Hinata seperti manusia. Apa maksudnya ini? Logika mana yang bisa menjelaskannya.

"Ayo kita panggil Sasuke sekarang juga! " teriak Sakura mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Naruto agar pria itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aa i-iya... ".

Sakura dan Naruto bergegas memasuki rumah itu. Disana mereka melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Sasuke! " Sakura memanggil Sasuke dengan nada yang tinggi sehingga pria raven itu menoleh pada Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sadar? " Sasuke langsung mendekat pada Sakura dan Naruto.

Sakura menatap Hinata serius. Gadis itu tampak biasa saja. Ada senyum kelegaan terpatri pada wajah cantiknya. Membuat Sakura ingin membantah dengan penglihatan tentang kematian Hinata. Tapi itu semua terasa sangat nyata sehingga membuat Sakura bingung.

"Hinata, sudah berapa lama kau disini? " Naruto bersuara menatap datar pada gadis bersurai indigo itu.

"Maksudmu? " Hinata keheranan akan pertanyaan Naruto barusan.

Sasuke bingung dengan pandangan kedua sahabatnya itu terhadap Hinata. Ada sebuah ketidak pastian melihat wajah Sakura, dan guratan yakin pada Naruto.

"Kalian kenapa? " tanya Sasuke.

Tapi pertanyaan Sasuke sama sekali tak dijawab oleh keduanya. Mereka fokus menatap Hinata dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Memastikan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sejak tadi berkecamuk dalam kepala mereka.

"Berapa umurmu saat ritual itu dilakukan Hinata? " tampak nada serius dari tiap kalimat yang di utarakan Naruto.

Raut wajah Hinata terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Soal menanyakan umur mungkin kurang sopan. Tapi mungkin teman-teman barunya ini ingin mengetahui sesuatu. Dengan entengnya ia berkata.

"Mungkin sekitar 15 tahun" ucap Hinata.

Naruto memandang horror pada Hinata. Berarti benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura barusan bahwa Hinata sudah mati. Dan buku itu sebagai buktinya, sekarang tahun 2017, sedangkan kejadian itu tahun 1992. Tidak mungkin Hinata masih ber-umur 19 tahun saat ini. Saat ini pasti Hinata ber-usia 30 tahunan. Tapi fisiknya, wajahnya menandakan ia masihlah remaja seperti mereka. Gadis didepan mereka ini tak tampak seperti Wanita yang berumur. Dia tampak seperti gadis seusia dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa ini? " sementara Sasuke yang tak tahu apa-apa semakin bingung karena sikap kedua sahabatnya itu. Dia seakan orang bodoh saat ini yang sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Di buku konan, tertulis tahun 1992, dilembaran selanjutnya menjelaskan bahwa Nagato datang tapi tak ada keterangan tentang tahunnya, itu berarti Nagato datang pada tahun tersebut. Kau tak pernah menceritakan tepatnya tahun berapa tragedi itu terjadi. Kau hanya bilang ' _beberapa hari'_ jadi... Apa benar tragedi itu terjadi pada tahun 1992?" jelas Naruto menatap lekat-lekat Hinata yang sedang kebingungan. Sungguh ia tak tega mengatakan ini karena melihat raut wajah gadis itu. Tapi ini adalah kenyataan.

Sasuke jadi mengerti, berarti hal yang mengganggunya sejak melihat catatan harian Konan adalah bagian tahun yang tertera pada halaman pertama. Dan bodohnya ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Karena sedang banyak pikiran mengenai kedua sahabatnya yang sempat menghilang. Sehingga ia fokus dan tak menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal pada buku itu.

Hinata masih terdiam, tak tahu ingin berkata apa-apa. Gadis itu justru bingung dengan ucapan Naruto, dia sama sekali tak mengerti. Tapi tiba-tiba hal yang mengejutkan terjadi.

 **Duar!!**

Terdengar ledakan yang sangat keras entah dari mana. Sehingga membuat ketiga remaja itu kaget. Tanahpun bergetar hebat, terasa seperti gempa bumi. Papan-papan disekitar mereka terdengar jelas saling bergesekan akibat goyangan tersebut. Mereka berempat goyah karena getaran yang sangat kuat sehingga tak mampu menyeimbanginya. Sakura terjatuh tapi sesaat ia melihat tubuh seorang nenek-nenek tanpa kepala berdiri dibelakang Hinata dengan kuku-kuku hitam yang memanjang.

Sasuke berusaha menggapai kedua temannya itu. Sedangkan Naruto kini sudah memegang Sakura.

"Huaahahahhahaha huahahahahhaha"

Terdengar suara tawa menggema, dan saat ketiga remaja itu menoleh. Mereka mendapati Hinata yang berdiri mematung, disamping kiri dan kanannya juga berdiri dua orang. Dikanan Hinata seorang pria jangkung dengan rambut merah memakai jubah putih dan wajahnya terbakar. Di kiri ada wanita memakai Kimono putih yang terbalik bagian sisipannya, kain merah terikat pada pinggangnya yang berlumuran darah. Tepat dibagian belakang Hinata muncul sebuah cermin yang tergantung pada dinding. Didalam Cermin itu terlihat Wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Mata merah menyala, rambut panjang berwarna putih yang acak-acakan. Belum lagi kulitnya yang menguning. Sosok didalam cermin itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tertawa.

"Hinata! " panggil mereka serempak saat gadis itu tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tapi gadis itu seperti tak mendengar panggilan mereka. Hinata menatap kebawah raut wajahnya dingin dan datar. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong. Sangat beda dengan Hinata yang sebelumnya.

"Sasuke! Kau lihat cermin itu? " teriak Naruto.

"Itu cerminnya! " Sasuke langsung bangkit dan mengambil balok kayu yang ada didekatnya. Tak tunggu lama-lama langsung ia lemparkan kayu itu menuju ke arah cermin dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Akh! " Naruto berteriak saat balok kayu mengenai kepalanya. Dan jatuh kesamping.

"Naruto! " Sasuke heran karena kayu yang ia lempar tadi mengenai Naruto yang ada disampingnya. Padahal ia yakin kayu itu ia arahkan kedepan. Langsung Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, tapi ia mendengar suara Sakura seperti memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Hoeek!! Hoeek!! ".

Sakura memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya. Dadanya terasa panas seketika. Suara tawa dari makhluk yang ada dicermin itu seperti mengoyak-ngoyak organ dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura! " panik, itulah yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Melihat Sakura memuntahkan darah yang sangat banyak. Lihat gadis itu seperti menahan sakit didadanya.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya! " Naruto memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit akibat hantaman keras dari kayu. Ia yakin saat ini kepalanya mengeluarkan darah.

"Kenapa kau melemparku baka! " cerca Naruto merutuki tindakan Sasuke.

"Aku tak tahu! Padahal sudah ku arahkan kedepan! ".

"Sa-sasuk-e... Naru-to... Ha-hancurkan cermin it-itu sekarang" ucap Sakura lemas. Dia sudah tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya yang semakin lama terasa berat. Dan akhirnya dalam hitungan detik gadis itu ambruk dilantai yang berdebu.

"Sakura! " teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan.

" _Semuanya pasti akan musnah"._

Kedua lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Mereka melihat Hinata dengan kedua orang yang berdiri disisinya mengucapkan sesuatu sambil menatap datar ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

" _Yang tersisa hanyalah kehampaan"_

Sasuke melirik sekilas pada Naruto. Mereka berdua bangkit berdiri mencoba mendekati Hinata dan keduanya.

" _Mereka tidur didalam kegelapan"_

Naruto mengambil balok kayu yang tadi digunakan Sasuke melempar. Dengan tatapan serius ia terus memandangi sosok setan yang terus-terusan tertawa didalam cermin tua itu.

" _Berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja"_

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tak peduli apa yang ada didepannya kali ini. Tapi yang pasti ini harus diakhiri.

" _Dan pada akhirnya mereka bangun disertai tangisan darah"_

Walau perasaan takut menghampiri, mereka sama sekali tak peduli. Semuanya ada ditangan mereka berdua. Jika memang mau lolos dari kutukan desa ink. Cermin itulah yang harus dimusnahkan.

" _Kematian akan menghampirinya"_

Keduanya berdiri dihadapan Hinata yang terlihat raut wajahnya dingin. Tapi kemudian air muka Hinata berubah seperti bermohon pada mereka dan berkata...

"Tolong kami... " ucap Hinata lemah.

Sasuke dan Naruto mengangguk mantap pada hinata kemudian mereka

langsung melewati Hinata dan kedua orang yang disisi Hinata. Mereka menembus tubuh itu. Naruto mengangkat balok kayu dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu ia ayunkan pada cermin tersebut. Sasuke meluncurkan tinjunya. Ia fokuskan pada Cermin itu dan...

Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya. Kayu yang Naruto ayunkan itu menghantam kepala Sasuke. Dan tinju Sasuke mengenai pelipis Naruto sehingga keduanya mundur terjatuh.

"Hahahahahahaha hahahahahaha"

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan ha! " bentak Sasuke sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kena hantaman kayu.

"Kau juga! Aduh... " Naruto tak habis pikir Sasuke memukulinya lagi. Tapi itu tak seberapa. Ia langsung tak enak kala mendapati dirinya juga menghantam balok kayu itu tepat dikepala Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kita saling memukul?" Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan menatap cermin yang ada dihadapannya itu. Kini sosok Hinata sudah tak ada. Itu tak membuatnya terkejut. Yang jadi pertanyaannya sekarang adalah. Kenapa mereka tak bisa menyentuh Cermin tua tersebut?

"Aku tak tahu, coba kupukul sekali lagi, Sasuke kau menjauh dari situ" suruh Naruto agar Sasuke menjauh. Mungkin pukulannya akan mengenai si Uchiha bungsu itu. Makanya ia suruh Sasuke agar menyingkir dan menjauh dari areanya.

Sasuke menurutinya dan mengambil langkah mundur. Ia coba agar tak dekat-dekat dengan Naruto. Dan sementara anak itu sudah mengayunkan lagi balok kayu yang ia pegang. Sasuke yakin Naruto pasti bisa memecahkan Cermin itu.

"Sasuke! Cerminnya tak bisa pecah! " teriak Naruto saat ia yakin telah menghantam beberapa kali cermin tua itu.

"Naruto kau tak memukul cerminnya, dari tadi kulihat kau menghantam dinding yang ada disamping Cermin tua itu" Sasuke jelas melihat sahabatnya tadi hanya memukul dinding tepat disamping Cermin tua tersebut.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana! " Naruto panik sambil menoleh kebelakang melihat Sasuke yang berdiri nampak berpikir.

Naruto pov

"Naruto, kita pergi dari sini" kata Sasuke sambil menatapku

"Bagaimana dengan cerminnya? "

"Tinggalkan saja, kita pergi dari sini sekarang juga" ucap Sasuke langsung berbalik dan berniat meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal kurasa. Sekilas aku melihat raut wajah Sasuke menjadi aneh. Entah kenapa aku ingin memastikan sesuatu.

"Sasuke, kau gendong Sakura, aku kelelahan" kataku.

"Kita tinggalkan saja"

Benar kubilang. Ada yang aneh. Itu bukan Sasuke. Brengsek! Aku mendekat kearahnya dan langsung kuhantam kepalanya menggunakan balok kayu yang kupegang dengan kedua tanganku. Tapi dia tak bergeming, dan langsung berbalik kearahku. Sasuke menghantam wajahku sangat kuat. Sakit rasanya. Tapi tak kupedulikan. Aku maju lagi dan langsung memeluknya. Ku angkat badannya menyamping setelah itu aku melompat dan masih memeluk tubuhnya. Kubalikan cepat badanku agar Tubuh Sasuke duluan menghantam lantai. Bunyi yang sangat keras saat punggung Sasuke menghantam lantai kayu itu. Segera ku kunci kedua lengannya. Kulihat dia meronta-ronta, dan lihat! Si brengsek ini tertawa. Aku yakin dia bukan Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba ku hantamkan kuat-kuat kepalaku dipangkal hidungnya. Sehingga terciprat darah dari lobang hidung itu. Kuncian tanganku terlepas. Aku didorong menjauh sehingga aku berguling kebelakang. Tapi saat aku ingin bangkit, kaki Sasuke sudah melayang tepat ke arahku. Dia menghantam dadaku dengan ujung sepatunya. Aku terbatuk-batuk karena dadaku sangat sakit. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal.

End Naruto pov

Sasuke pov

Brengsek bocah kuning ini. Dia langsung menyerangku tanpa aba-aba. Ada apa dengan Naruto sebenarnya. Ku lihat dia terbatuk-batuk akibat tendanganku tadi. Apakah dia sudah sadar? Aku mendekatinya. Tapi baru selangkah kakiku berjalan. Ia sudah maju dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya menuju kearahku. Aku yang tak siap membuat pertahanan hanya pasrah saat tinjunya mengenai dadaku. Aku terdorong kebelakang.

"Sadarlah Naruto! Ini aku Sasuke! " percuma, dia tak mendengarkanku saat ini. Dan dia kembali maju ingin menerjangku. Aku segera menghindar ke sisi kanan tapi tangan kiriku menghalau dadanya. Dan sekali tarikan kubanting tubuh Naruto menyentuh lantai. Berharap dia akan sadar kali ini. Tapi tidak! Naruto memeluk paha kiriku lalu berdiri mengangkatku lalu bersamaan ia banting dirinya kebelakang sehingga wajahku duluan mengenai lantai berdebu itu. Sial! Anak itu tambah gila. Ia mengunci pergerakanku lagi. Apa yang mau ia lakukan?

"Naruto! Sadarlah! Kau terpengaruh bodoh! " tapi Naruto tak peduli dengan kalimatku. Kurasa ia akan mematahkan lenganku saat itu juga. Jujur saja aku tak bisa berkelahi jika lawannya itu Naruto. Anak itu hebat dalam hal bergulat. Entah dia belajar dari siapa. Ku rasa lengan kiriku mulai ngilu saat ia mengangkat paksa keatas dan kakinya menginjak siku tangan kiriku.

"Hentikan! "

Ah suara itu, itu suara Sakura. Apakah dia sudah sadar? Naruto melepaskan tanganku pelan-pelan dan beranjak dari tubuhku.

End Sasuke pov

Sakura berteriak saat melihat dua sahabatnya berkelahi, saling melukai.

"Hentikan! ".

Dan keduanya langsung Sadar. Naruto terduduk tak jauh dari Sasuke. Matanya melotot tak percaya karena hampir mematahkan tangan Sasuke.

Sedangkan Sasuke bangkit dan juga sedikit menjauh dari Naruto. Takut-takut kalau Naruto akan menyerangnya lagi. Darah mengalir dari kepala Sasuke hingga sampai kewajahnya. Rasa sakit diseluruh tubuhnya mulai terasa. Sementara Naruto hanya dia dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tak dapat di artikan.

"Kalian kenapa? " tanya Sakura berjalan mendekat walaupun tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Hampir saja ia terjatuh akibat salah langkah.

"Aku tak tahu... " kata Naruto masih tampak terkejut. Berusaha mencerna keadaan Sekitar.

"Kau tak sadar Naruto" ucap Sasuke pelan dan sesekali ia meringis.

Sakura justru mengabaikan keduanya dan ia memilih memandang Cermin tua yang masih menempel didinding. Dan dimana Hinata? Dia tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Dimana Hinata? " tanya Sakura mencoba mencari dimana keberadaan gadis bersurai Indigo itu.

"Dia menghilang... " Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sambil berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Cermin ini tak bisa dihancurkan. Ketika kami ingin memecahkannya, aku dan Naruto malah saling pukul" tambah Sasuke mendekat pada Sakura yang duduk dilantai dengan topangan kedua tangannya. Gadis bersurai pink itu sungguh tak mampu mengangkat berat tubuhnya lagi. Rasanya seluruh tenaga terkuras habis.

"Bagaimana ini? " Naruto yang sejak tadi diam kini bersuara agar mereka mau memikirkan cara menghancurkan Cermin tua itu.

Tapi saat mereka tengah sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara menghancurkan cermin tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja muncul Wanita bergaun putih dengan rambut panjang menjuntai kebawah tepat berdiri dihadapan ketiga remaja itu. Terkejut akan kehadiran makhluk itu membuat Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya karena takut melihat sosoknya yang sangat menyeramkan. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya terdiam mematung. Tak bisa bergerak seolah ada rantai besi yang mengikat seluruh tubuh mereka sehingga gerakan kecil tak dapat mereka buat. Semakin lama Wanita itu mendekat dengan melayang diudara karena kakinya sama sekali tak nampak. Kedua tangan pucatnya yang ditumbuhi kuku tajam terulur menggapai leher Naruto dan Sasuke. Cekikkan wanita itu semakin menguat hingga tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke terangkat dengan kedua kaki mereka yang tak lagi menapaki lantai.

Inilah akhirnya bagi mereka. Mungkin mati ditempat ini. Dan juga ini adalah tempat terakhir yang akan mereka kunjungi. Perlahan tapi pasti pandangan keduanya mulai mengabur. Deru nafas kini mulai melemah. Otak yang seharusnya bekerja saat itupun harus berhenti. Gelap... Sangat gelap. Apakah seperti ini yang namanya kematian? Dimana kita akan meninggalkan tubuh kita yang sebagai wadah arwah ataupun roh yang ditiupkan oleh sang maha kuasa. Tapi kenapa rasanya sanga berbeda seperti yang orang katakan pada umumnya? Kenapa begitu dingin?

'Ingatlah kenangan yang bahagia yang pernah kau simpan, dan hancurkan kegelapan dengan kenangan itu'

Suara lembut terdengar ditelinga Sasuke seperti sebuah bisikan. Yah ia ingat suara ini. Ini adalah suara Hinata. Terdengar suaranya terasa sangat damai dan memberikan kekuatan untuknya. Dan perlahan didalam kegelapan itu muncul cahaya kecil yang semakin lama semakin membesar dan menyinari sehingga kegelapan tadi sirna sekejap. Sasuke melihat seorang anak kecil berdiri sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Bayang-bayang wajah keluarga muncul satu persatu kemudian diganti dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Ini adalah kenangan yang ia miliki. Kenangan yang indah.

Naruto dan Sasuke jatuh terduduk dilantai. Keduanya telah sadar. Seperti ada yang menarik mereka saat kegelapan mencoba menelan kesadaran masing-masing. Sosok wanita yang mencekik mereka pun kini menghilang. Hanya ada Sakura yang sedang memejamkan mata takut. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar seperti tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Sakura... " panggil Sasuke agar gadis itu mau membuka matanya. Sedangkan Naruto memegang pundak Sakura mencoba memberi keyakinan teguh pada gadis musim semi itu.

"Sasuke? Naruto? " ucapnya pelan sambil menatap masing-masing kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Kita pergi dari sini" kata Naruto perlahan bangkit dari duduknya, begitupun dengan Sasuke. Mereka menuju kearah cermin itu.

Sasuke memegang kayu yang ia pungut dari lantai. Begitipun dengan Naruto. Dan sekali hentakan. Mereka ayunkan kayu itu pada cermin dengan sekuat tenaga dan...

 **Praang!**

Cermin itu pecah berkeping-keping akibat hantaman kayu dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Sesaat sebelum pecah terdengar suara melengking seakan menjerit kesakitan. Mereka yakin itu adalah setan yang ada didalam cermin tersebut.

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Pecahan-pecahan cermin itu berhamburan dilantai. Tak ada pembicaraan apapun. Dan seketika keadaan berubah menjadi terang. Sinar matahari menerangi Desa itu. Tak ada lagi kegelapan, tak ada lagi ketakutan. Semuanya telah berakhir. Kutukan itu telah musnah.

"Kita berhasil" ucap Sasuke sambil memandangi kedua temannya.

Mereka bertiga tersenyum. Tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan saat ini. Semuanya telah sirna. Lihat saja keadaan yang sudah terang ini Semuanya aman terkendali seakan mereka baru saja keluar dari marabahaya yang mengancam hidup mereka.

Dan akhirnya setelah terperangkap di desa ini. mereka bertiga bisa keluar dengan selamat. Tak ada lagi kegelapan yang menghantui. sinar mentari membiaskan cahayanya sehingga mereka bisa melihat jelas keadaan sekitar.

Ketiganya keluar dari tempat itu. Mereka akan pulang. Meskipun semuanya telah berakhir. Entah kenapa seperti ada yang kurang. Ya Hinata, dimana gadis itu?

"Dimana Hinata? " tanya Sakura sambil berjalan disisi kanan Sasuke.

"Entahlah. Mungkin saja dia sudah tenang disana" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

Sasuke diam, dia tak menanggapi kedua temannya. Yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini adalah Hinata. Gadis yang menemani mereka selama di Desa ini. Membantu mereka. Tapi dimana gadis itu sekarang? Dia sama sekali tak muncul. Apakah dia sudah tenang? Karena hancurnya cermin tua tersebut maka jiwa-jiwa mereka sudah bebas. Mungkin begitu pikir Sasuke. Sungguh ia tak menyangka Hinata hanyalah sesosok arwah. Selama ini dia sangatlah nyata. Menemani mereka. Sempat bercerita. Sungguh disayangkan waktu bersama Gadis itu sangatlah singkat.

Tapi mau dibilang apapun juga. Semua ini menjadi pembelajaran bagi mereka bertiga. Entah itu Sakura, atau Naruto. Semuanya sudah bisa bernafas lega. Bukannya ini kabar baik? Mereka selamat bertiga. Dan juga mereka tak perlu cemas lagi karena tak akan ada lagi gangguan-gangguan dari roh jahat. Untuk saat ini mereka ingin pulang saja. Dan beristrahat di rumah masing-masing. Atau?

"Naruto kau tahu bekas rumah sakit yang ada dipinggiran kota? " tanya Sasuke.

"Haa... Kau mau apa Sasuke? " bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya sambil membuang nafas gusar. Apa maksud Sasuke menanyakan bekas Rumah sakit itu? Apakah temannya itu tak kapok?

"Kurasa aku ingin berkunjung disana" jawab Sasuke sambil memamerkan senyumnya pada Naruto.

"Sebaiknya istrahat dulu. Kita nikmati liburan kita dirumah. Nah bagaimana kalau buat party di rumah Sakura? " .

"Eh? Boleh juga hehehe" timpal Sakura.

"Aku terserah saja. Nah ayo kita pulang".

Ketiga remaja tersebut berjalan keluar dari Desa itu. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berada didepan gerbang Desa. Di depan mereka sudah terpampang hutan yang sebelumnya pernah mereka lewati. Terik matahari tak begitu panas. Udara saat ini sejuk sehingga membuat mereka menghirup udara dalam-dalam.

Terus melangkahkan kaki hingga mereka benar-benar meninggalkan Desa itu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya Sasuke menengok kebelakang untuk melihat kembali Desa itu. Dan tepat didepan gerbang. Ia melihat Hinata berdiri sambil tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Dan tak lama kemudian muncul beberapa warga lainnya. Sosok mereka begitu nyata. Semuanya tersenyum. Tapi Sasuke hanya terpaku pada Sosok Hinata yang begitu cantik dimatanya. Entah kenapa langsung ada prasaan sedih hinggap dihatinya. Rasanya sangat berat juga meninggalkan Desa ini. Walaupun rasa takut terus membayangi mereka. Tak terpungkiri hal-hal itu juga membuat mereka terhibur. Bukan terhibur dalam artian apa. Sasuke berpikir dia mungkin menikmati rasa takutnya itu.

Tapi tak lama kemudian, semuanya menghilang. Tak ada lagi Hinata yang berdiri didepan gerbang bersama para warga. Mereka menghilang sekejap mata. Dan juga gerbang yang harusnya disambungkan dengan dinding beton itu juga ikutan lenyap. Seakan disitu sama sekali tak ada pemukiman. Semuanya Hilang digantikan pohon-pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

"Sasuke! Ayo cepat! " teriak Naruto.

Sasuke langsung mengejar kedua temannya yang sudah agak jauh itu. Semuanya terasa begitu mustahil. Kejadian-kejadian yang mereka alami mungkin hanyalah ilusi semata. Tapi apakah Hinata demikian? Tak ada yang tahu jawabannya. Tapi dalam hati Sasuke berharap agar dapat bertemu lagi dengan Gadis itu. Entah dalam wujud apapun dia. Terasa waktu bersamanya sangatlah berharga meskipun singkat. Setidaknya Hinata sudah tenang disana tanpa harus terjebak ikatan Cermin tua itu. Dan rasanya tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi.

'Itu kenanganku yang berharga'

 **End**

 **A/N maaf yah kalo end nya kayak gini. dan makasih yah yang udah mau baca cerita ini. sy tau chap in maksa banget. jujur sy sudah kehilangan mood untuk nulis cerita ini. trpaksa jadi sprti kayak gini. dan juga cara penulisan sy masihlah brantakan.** **weh skali lagi maaf yah. slamat tahun baru smua**

kalo masih sempet fic "Yang lainnya" juga bakal tamat. udah gua buat. tp belum post.

jd bagaimana tanggapan reader?...

oh yah apakah kalian mau baca cerita yang sebelum ku remake? kalo mau bakal sy lnjutin dicerita ini.

btw jangan ngakak bacanya nanti


	13. 1

**OTHERSIDE**

(Old Mirror)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(SATU)**

hujan membasahi sebuah desa yang bernama kyaro. Desa ini sangatlah sepi, terlihat tiga orang yang sedang berteduh disebuah rumah yang tertutup.

"ah kenapa disini sepi sekali?"tanya anak laki laki yang berambut kuning .

"iya, naruto betul, padahal ini masih jam 03.20," seseorang gadis berambut pink menjawab pertanyaan dari anak lelaki berambut pirang tadi yang bernama naruto.

"hn, naruto,sakura, ayo kita pergi"kata seorang lagi yang berambut raven.

"eh mau kemana teme?"tanya naruto yang bingung pada temannya,

"iya sasuke kun, inikan masih hujan"sakura menimpali.

"ini sudah sore. Sebentar lagi gelap, kita harus cari tempat untuk menginap" sasuke langsung menerobos hujan dan diikuti kedua temannya.

Mereka bertiga singgah dirumah yang sederhana, memang sudah tertutup, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah malam, tidak ada lagi tempat untuk menginap.

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah itu

tok..tok..tok..

"mungkin tidak ada orang sasuke" kata sakura

"ah ini semua gara-gara orochimaru memberi tugas didesa ini,"gerutu naruto

"ini semua kan gara-gara kau naruto, kalau saja kau tidak mempublikasikan foto orochi sensei yang telah kau edit pakai bikini itu, kita tidak mungkin dapat tugas kkn disini" timpal sakura

ceklek..

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan sukses mendiamkan sakura dan naruto.

"maaf kalian siapa? Dan ada perlu apa"tanya sang empu rumah

"maaf menganggu, saya uciha sasuke, dan temanku ini,naruto dan sakura, kami adalah mahasiswa yang sedang kkn disini, hmm bolehkah kami menginap disini untuk beberapa hari?"kata sasuke pada pemilik rumah itu

"oh boleh, silahkan masuk" jawab pemilik rumah.

Mereka bertiga akhirnya masuk kedalam rumah itu, saat memasuki rumah itu. Mereka merapikan barang barang mereka.

 **Tbc.**

 **gaje kan? jiaaah ini udah lama banget. fanfic gua waktu smp man. oh yah kalo mau flame silahkan aja. gak usah sungkan2. intinya cerita ini bukan lanjutan don't look back. ceritanya sama aja. ini cerita sebelum ku remake. dan judulnya Otherside (old mirror)**


	14. 2

**OTHERSIDE**

(Old Mirror)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **(DUA)**

sasuke dan kawan kawan masuke ke dlam rumah itu,

"ah terima kasih sudah mengizinkan kami menginap disini, um ano nama kamu siapa?"tanya sakura kepada sang pemilik rumah.

"hyuga hinata, salam kenal, sakura,sasuke,naruto" jawab hinata sambil membungkuk,

"maaf rumah saya kecil, jadi mungkin kalian akan tidur di ruang tamu" kata hinata sekali lagi.

"ah itu tidak apa"jawab sasuke yang mempersiapkan futon untuk tidur,

"ano hinata san, apakah disini hanya tinggal sendiri?"tanya sakura lagi

"iya saya hanya tinggal saya sendiri, keluarga saya sudah meninggal semua"jawab hinata,

"ah maafkan saya hinata"sesal sakura akan pertanyaannya pada hinata, hinata hanya menyunggingkan senyum.

"hmm selamat beristirahat yah" kata hinata yang kemudian masuk didalam kamarnya.

Naruto memperhatikan sekeliling rumah ini, disudut ada rak buku yang tampak sudah tua, dan disebelahnya meja dan kursi, sepertinya tempat untuk belajar.

"hey dobe, kau kenapa"tanya sasuke

"ah tidak, aku mengantuk, mau tidur" jawab naruto.

Naruto pun tidur dan membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Naruto mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi dia tak bisa, dia melirik jam yang ada ditangannya

09:43, naruto pun berusaha untuk tidurya, tak lama kemudian naruto mendengarkan suara.

Haaa, hhhhhaaaa,

bulu kuduk naruto kemudian merinding, tapi naruto mengabaikannya, dia berpikir itu sasuke, 'sialan si teme, dy pikir aku takut'batin naruto

naruto merasakan ada yang memegang kakinya, tangan itu sangat dingin, naruto meraba sasuke, betapa kagetnya naruto karena sasuke masih ada disampingnya, jadi tangan siapa yang memegangnya kakinya? Sakura? Tidak sakura sangat jauh untuk menggapai kakinya, jantung naruto berdegup kencang, keringat dinginpun keluar disekitar tubuhnya, kemudian naruto merasakan hawa dingin, dan kembali mendengar suara itu

haaa..haaaaa..haaa..

Naruto gemetar, tapi tidak berani untuk melihat.

 **Tbc lagi euy...** **silahkan flamenya hihihi**


	15. 3

**(TIGA)**

Naruto merasakan kakinya masih dipegang, keringat membanjiri tubuh naruto, dia tidak bisa apa-apa, mengeluarkan suara apapun dy tidak bisa, karena saking takutnya..

'a..apa i..ini.. To tolong aku, i ibu' batin naruto, oh tidak tangan itu mulai menjalar, naruto pun semakin takut.

'aku aa akan ber teriak' batin naruto.. Dia menghitung mundur agar bisa berteriak.

3..

2

1.

"akh.." naruto tidak bisa, dia terlalu takut. Naruto merasakan kepala masuk diselimutnya, naruto gemetar, tidak bisa melakukan apa apa.

Dan...?

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

Naruto berteriak ketika merasa ada yang menindihnya, naruto membuka mata..

Astaga!! Naruto melihat wajah menyeramkan di depan matanya, hantuu!..

Hantu itu bertatapan dengan naruto sambil menindihnya, jarak wajah mereka hanyalah 5cm.

Wajah yang amat menyeramkan, mata yang membelalak sperti ingin keluar dan berdarah, kulit pucat dan rambut yang sangat panjang, bibir yang terus mengeluarkan darah, kini didepan naruto hanya berjarak 5 cm..

Naruto memberontak, tapi tidak bisa, hantu itu menindihnya, dan terus menatap tajam naruto.

Naruto pun berteriak. "Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!! Toloong!!!"

teriak naruto, hantu itu mencekik naruto dan kemudian hantu itu juga berteriak, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhaagggggghh.. Lengkingan itu sangat menakutkan, dan mulut hantu itu terbuka lebar, dan mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak dari mulutnya, cekikan hantu itu sangatlah kuat dan berhasil membuka mulut naruto, dan akhirnya darah yang sangat bau busuk masuk dimulut naruto.. "aakh" naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, darah yang dimuntahkan oleh hantu itu terlalu banyak. Dan membuat wajah naruto dipenuhi darah yang berbau busuk, naruto juga menelannya. Karna banyaknya darah yang keluar dari mulut hantu itu, sesaat naruto tak bisa bergerak, tangan hantu yang memiliki kuku panjang bagaikan silet itu mencongkel mata naruto..

"Aakh.. Ja jangan aaakh".

Apakah naruto mati?

 **Tbc**

 **hanya tiga chapter yang bisa gua publish. smuanya tunggu tanggepan para reader. apakah mau membaca cerita ini terus? jiahahaha..**

 **sebelumnya buat para shl. gua minta maaf kalo ada salah sama kalian. gua tau smua yang gua lakuin itu sangat tak bisa dimaafkan. tp bodohnya sy malah nyuruh orng buat nyebar berita Hoax. ini tahun baru. setidaknya sy hanya mau meminta maaf sj. tak dipungkiri sy juga sangat menyukai pair tersebut. karena pair itu sehingga sy mampu memunculkan diri. sebelumnya sy gak niat buat mancing war. mohon maaf sbesar2nya.** **dan jika tak bisa dimaafkan. sy jg gak apa2.karena semua orang melakukan itu karena ada alasannya kan? sy punya alasan pribadi. tapi sm skali tak bisa z bri tahukan pada kalian.** **tp pokoknya buat para reader. selamat tahun baru yah**


End file.
